Bonds of Blood
by Mercenary Nemesis
Summary: A new recruit joins the BSAA, but some things about him gets Chris and Jill's attention. How will his influence affect Jill and Leon's lives? Rated M due to some adult language..(Rebooting)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys. This is my new story with my favorite couple, Leon and Jill. I hope you enjoy this new adventure they are going thru. I'm not english native, so I apologize for any misspeling or confusing line.**

* * *

It was morning and the sunbeams illuminated the room where Leon and Jill were lied together on the bed. He was with his belly up and she laid on her side with one of her legs over his thigh and her arm rested on his chest and her face on his shoulder.

Leon looked at her, caressed her arm with his fingertips, and was happy that they finally could meet each other after a season of long distance missions. He woke up first and tried not to move and end up awakening her. Her face was relaxed and she seemed like an angel to his eyes.

Jill slowly opened her eyes and looked up and their blue eyes met. Leon smiled kindly at her and she tried to do the same even though she was still with a sleepy face.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." he said with a low and warming tone

"Morning prince charming." She replied with a light joke and smiled

"Prince Charming?" Leon exclaimed

"For how long are you watching me sleep?" Jill replied changing the subject

"Long enough to want this to last forever." He replied resting his face on her head and hugged her

Jill enjoyed the embrace and hugged him back letting out a relaxed breath, "Yeah… I wish the time would stop now so we could stay like this for days, nights without all the negativity and just feeling normal."

"Yeah, ditto." Leon replied and positioned himself better to kiss her. They continued caressing each other for a while until his cell phone vibrated on the bedside table interrupting their romantic moment.

"Urgh come on! It's my day off!" He murmured and hid his face on her neck, as he was displeased to answer it

"Won't you answer it?" Jill asked

"If it's important it will call again." Leon replied

"It must be your wife calling you." Jill joked looking serious

"Yeah, it feels like that sometimes." Leon joked back knowing she was referring to Hunnigan and finally rolled on the bed to get the cell, "Good morning my wife, already missing me?" he joked and laughed at Hunnigans' reaction

Jill let out a laugh too and sat on the bed stretching. She was still naked and after looking for her slippers, she headed to the bathroom.

Leon took a deep breath after disconnecting the phone. Even though he knew saving the world was important, still he didn't like the often interruptions it would have in his personal life. It seemed like he didn't deserve to have a break or breathe properly. Often he'd have to abdicate from his off day or vacation due to sudden work requests and the higher his status at work, the more responsibility it took from him.

He stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom. He saw Jill taking her bath and he didn't think twice to join her. He looked at her mischievously and took a soap on his hand and starting passing it on her soft and wet skin. She enjoyed the sensation it caused and she in return passed the soap she was already using on his body, as he got wet as well. After their erotic session, they finished their bath separately.

Jill finished it first and went back to the bedroom to dry herself and put on her clothes, "So, do you have a mission again?" she said when Leon left the bathroom still naked and just drying his hair

"Not really. I applied to an internal course and I was waiting for a vacancy. Hunnigan called me to inform that it will be in another city. She will be in charge of my section during my absence and wished me good luck." Leon replied

"I see. How long will it last?" She asked

"Three months."

"Oh, so see you three months from now on…" She said feeling a bit sad

"Well, we still have the rest of the day and part of tomorrow's dawn. Let's make it worth like we always do when we see each other in the last 8 years." Leon said in a flirty tone and pulling her to him gently by the waist

"8 years? You are counting!" Jill said impressed

"Yeah, well, I'm including the almost 3 years of your absence." He replied

"Oh, right. Yet, I'm impressed you're counting. I admit I wasn't paying that much numerical attention, but I will now!" Jill replied a bit awkward of her lack of detail in their relationship

"You are my longest relationship ever!" he said and gave a peek on her lips

"Relationship?" Jill said surprised again

"Yeah, isn't it?" Leon said a bit puzzled

"Well, I guess. It's a unique one..." She paused smiling thinking of the best words to describe it

"Yeah… we barely see each other, when we do, most of the times something happens to get us apart for kind of long periods." he agreed with her

"Yeah, maybe that's what makes us work. We don't really have a long routine together so we don't get bored of each other." she spoke and laughed a bit

"Maybe…" he replied and they kissed tenderly

They continued together until Leon left to the airport. They wanted that day to be special. It was the day when they started getting more intimate than they had ever been before as Leon made the first step to declare that they were more than just friends with benefits.

Jill watched Leon leave her apartment. No matter how long they had been like this, it did not change the little sadness it brought with the farewell. They both expected that they would see as soon as possible and prayed all missions would go well and there would always have a return. However, they were both grown up people and knew that life goes on. She went back to her bed to take a bit more of sleep until it would be the time for her to go to work. His scent was still all over her sheets and pillows. They had had an amazing two weeks for just the two of them and that night he made her feel special like she never felt before.

* * *

Jill arrived at the BSAA Headquarter and met Chris waiting in the lobby for the elevator.

"Good morning Chris." She greeted him with a friendly hug

"Good morning Jill." He replied hugging her back, "how was your weekend?" he asked

"Awesome! Yours?" she replied with enthusiasm

"I can see that, mine was good. I was working." He replied in his serious way

"As the usual right?" She said poking him making him smile a bit

They entered in the elevator and remained in silence, as it was full. They continued talking while they walked to their cabins.

"I wasn't supposed to come to work yesterday, but I wanted to check on a new recruit file. His interview is today. Will you join me?" Chris said

"Sure. What's his or her name?" she asked

"His. Nicholas S. Kennedy." Chris answered

"S. Kennedy?" Jill said making a face

"Yes, I had the same face when I read his name." Chris replied

"Well, now I am curious. When is his interview?" Jill said

"10 o´clock."

"Alright, I'll be there." Jill said and they parted their ways as they had arrived to their cabins doors.

 **10:00 AM**

Chris and Jill were already waiting in the interview room when the secretary informed them that the recruit had arrived and they gave her the permission to let him in.

"Mr. Kennedy you can come in." she said politely

"Thank you. Good morning." The green-eyed, brunette, Caucasian tall and well-shaped body man spoke with a confident tone

"Good morning Mr. Kennedy" Chris and Jill greeted him simultaneously

"Have a seat." Chris said

"Do you accept a glass of water?" Jill asked politely

"No, thank you." He replied with a single nod looking directly in her eyes making her feel a weird shiver

"My name is Chris Redfield and she is Jill Valentine. I received your file recruitment and talked a bit with Mr. Hahn." Chris started the talk

"Mr. Hahn is an inspiration for me. I'm glad you know each other."

"Yeah, he's a long distant friend of mine. So, what made you want to join the BSAA?" Chris asked serious

"The cause." He replied calmly

"What cause?" Jill asked serious

"To scrub those viruses or people who create it from the face of the earth. I stand and embrace any cause against it. I cannot swallow it as if it is something good or normal. Evil shall be defeated. I can't accept innocent people dying or being destroyed just because of a lunatic thinks that is saving or destroying the world just because." He said well composed

"People… So you will kill people?" Chris questioned him

"I'd rather not to. But for me those people are murderers or killers because they choose to be it. I'd never want to kill any human being or non-infected animals. I wish there would be a vaccine for any type of virus and infected ones could go back to normality. I'm sorry my honesty and I might be sounding to be cruel, but I'm not. I could never co-op with it. But I don't have pity for monsters." He replied not losing his composure

"So you live in a world black and white?" Chris said

"For bio-threats yes"

"What about survivors that were infected and still remain physically humans even though with some special ability?" Jill questioned him

"That's a consequence. Survivors are people who were infected by someone who created it. They are victims. I don't have anything against it, unless it's used to cause pain and grief."

"I see. Are you looking for justice?" Jill asked him

"Do you have any close experience with bio-threats?" Chris asked right after her

"Well, maybe I am seeking for some kind of justice, but that's all that's left for me. I lost my little sister and a few very close friends. But in the day I lost my wife I lost everything… so they are my personal cause against it." He spoke and finally some emotion was shown on his face

Chris and Jill looked at each other and they could relate to his statement. They couldn't judge him.

"Your curriculum says that you were in the military." Chris spoke

"Yes. I served for 10 years."

"Why did you quit?" Chris asked

"Because of my wife. She was very sick and I was her only family. I wanted to be with her as long as I could."

"I see… losing someone we love is never easy." Chris spoke being comprehensive

"No, it's not." He consented

"What was your specialty?" Jill asked

"Engineer, but I also had field with weaponry. Usually I worked as a sniper during missions."

"Good. And how was your relationship with the colleagues, authorities, subordinates?" Jill asked

"I wasn't the Hollywood star, but I also wasn't a trouble maker. I respect authorities and subordinates. I believe every soldier has a specialty, but it should not stop from learning more of other things. The more complete you are, the more prepared you can be for some extreme situation."

"It's true. How do you see yourself, as leader or a follower?" Chris asked

"I can be both. But I follow what is right."

"And how can you decide what is right or wrong?" Jill asked

"Based on a greater good. It's never easy to make a final decision and that's why you need to be prepared for anything. But I disgust any decision that leads to a greater evil, I mean, an obvious evil."

Chris and Jill stayed a bit silent

"Anything else? You can ask me anything." The Kennedy said

"So, you are a man of principles?" Chris spoke

"Yes, even though they are not absolute. I can always be better."

"I see. We appreciate your honesty and we'll finish it here for today. We have good reports about you, but we will also need to check your field skills. Tomorrow at the same time?" Chris said

"Sure. 10 o'clock sharp I will be here." He said

"Good. See you tomorrow and nice to meet you" Chris said while they stood up and they shook hands

"Nice to meet you too, Sir." He replied and shook firmly, "Nice to meet you too Miss Valentine." He looked at Jill

"Likewise Mr. Kennedy." Jill replied and they shook hands politely

Chris and Jill showed him the exit and then returned to the room.

"So what do you think?" Chris asked

"Well, I can't say much. I did not read his files and I do not totally disagree with his ideologies. For now I don't really have anything against him." Jill replied

"Yeah. He is a man with a lot of conviction. That was clear in his eyes, but I still don't know how much good or bad it can be." Chris said

"Yeah. In fact there was a moment that he looked at me so deeply in the eyes that I got a bit uncomfortable." Jill commented

"Well, tomorrow let's see what he is capable of, physically speaking. Let's not make it easy for him. I could see that he likes to be challenged." Chris said

"Surely. We have to prepare the training field for him." Jill said and starting leaving

"Yeah, but…" Chris said and paused as Jill looked back at him, "Why didn't you ask?" he said

"Asked what?" Jill said a bit puzzled

"The S. Kennedy thing. I thought that you would ask." Chris said gesturing a bit

"Oh… and I waited for you to ask him as you were the one who read his file." Jill replied frowning a little

"Yeah, but you are the woman and curious one here. You are the one who digs for info…" Chris said laughing a bit

"Come on! I will ask tomorrow, ok?" Jill said

"Alright. Now let's go back to work." Chris replied

They both left the cabin and headed to their personal offices.

* * *

 **That was it for now. I hope you liked it. What did you think of this new recruit?** **Friend or Foe? Let's see what comes. Stay tunned.**


	2. S Kennedy?

**Hello guys, here we go again. This chapter is a bit short and I hope you like it.** **I'm not english native, so I apologize for any misspeling or confusing line.**

* * *

Jill arrived at the BSAA Headquarter and prepared herself for the physical evaluation she would join Chris with the new recruit. She changed her uniform to a battle suit and went to the training area where Chris was already finalizing the settings.

"Good morning Chris" she greeted him

"Good morning Jill, ready?" he replied

"Always!" She answered with a light smile

"Let's not make any easy for him." Chris said

"Definitely not" she replied. Their attention was caught when one of the secretaries opened the door

"Mr. Redfield, Miss Valentine, Mr. Kennedy is already waiting at the lobby."

"Thanks. Bring him here." Chris replied and the secretary obeyed his request, "10 sharp. He is really punctual." He said looking at the clock

"Yeah. Let's get dirty." Jill nodded and spoke with a mischievous look

Jill and Chris watched Nicholas walk in the hallway and his body language looked confident. He definitely had a soldier walk. They didn't demonstrate that they were surprised that he was already dressed with a battle suit.

"Good morning Mr. Redfield and Miss Valentine." He greeted them politely

"Good morning Mr. Kennedy." They said simultaneously

"Today we are going to test your physical abilities, agility and resistance. The field consists of several types if specifics tasks. First let's see how your aim with rooted targets is. Then we will test it with moving targets. The next level will be of how you move in the field and shoots while in movement. Then your speed will be tested with and without obstacles. The next level will be of the fighting skills with and without weapons. Then we finish with a surprise test." Chris explained to him, "You can ask if you have any doubts." He continued

"No doubts. I'm ready." Nicholas replied with conviction

Jill made the gesture to start the test. She observed Nicholas movimentation along with Chris, but they could already say that his aim was perfect. She noticed that he didn't lose his calmness even under physical strength. Surely he was high trained. No doubt he could be a great field soldier, but there was still something about him that made her have second thoughts.

Chris watched every move of his and didn't have doubts that he could be very useful in the field. He could see that Nicholas had a leader posture, but he needed to test him as a follower because there was something about him that sounded that he was too convinced of himself and that could be a danger in a group mission. Somehow he could see his young self in him at some points.

"So what's going to be this surprise test?" Jill asked Chris while they continued observing him

"I'm going to join him in the field. I'm going to test his leading and following characteristics. Then I'm going to fight with him. I want to see, closely, his techniques." Chris replied

"So he really intrigued you, huh?" Jill commented

"Yeah. As a soldier he has high skills and he can make a big difference, but as a person… only time can tell. I know you feel something in him and this makes me want to keep an eye on him closely."

"So he is already in?" Jill said

"Yeah, let's see for how long and for what."

"For what?" Jill said frowning

"Yeah. I know there is something he didn't tell."

"His full last name?" Jill said

"Well, that too. But it's something else. I don't think he is an undercover enemy, but I think he has some family issue. I talked to Mr. Hahn again and he told me that he doesn't like to talk about his birth family. It's like his only family was his late-wife and he never revealed the meaning of the S. in his last name." Chris said

"I see. Now that you said it, something came to my mind."

"What?" Chris asked curious

"He is the black sheep." Jill said and Chris made a face that could see the relation, "It would be weird that only the entire family would be the issue, so for that way things seem, he is resented with them. If none of them never really got in touch with him in all these years and he acts like this, for me it means just two things, or all of the members are dead or he is the black sheep." Jill concluded

"Well, it's possible. That's why I want to keep him close. I know you're curious as much as me to know his full last name, but let's do this slowly." Chris replied

"Yeah. However what intrigues me is that he has some traces of Leon, but Leon never mentioned to have siblings. Scott is his middle name." Jill said

"Well, if Leon didn't tell you maybe is because we are seeing just a coincidence. But if he is a black sheep, so maybe Leon doesn't like to talk about it and turns out to be his little family secret." Chris replied

"It's complicated. Maybe because we are not that intimate. We never really talk about deep stuff. I don't ask him things."

"I see. So ask him next time you see him." Chris replied

"Just in three months." Jill sighed

Chris opened his mouth to say something, but gave up. They continued watching Nicholas's performance. When he finished his solo tasks, Chris started the surprise test and Jill watched delighted the scene.

"Well Kennedy, the test is over. I really liked your soldier performance. I can see that you have what we look for. In our end we will continue the paper work and then get in touch with you so you can start the job. Welcome to the BSAA." Chris said politely

"Thank you. I will be waiting for the call." Nicholas replied politely

"Congratulations Mr. Kennedy." Jill said politely

"Nicholas. I prefer to be called by my first name." Nicholas replied and smiled friendly

"Alright. Welcome board Nicholas." Jill replied and smiled lightly

"Thank you. Do you need anything else?" Nicholas said

"No. You can leave." Chris said

They shook hands and Nicholas left the HQ. Chris got a sudden mission request and had to leave too. Jill continued working until her shift was off.

* * *

Leon arrived at his hotel room and was starving. He opened the fridge and saw it empty remembering that he hadn't still made the groceries, but he would do it later. His priority now was to eat at some restaurant.

He froze when he opened the apartment door when he saw the neighbor of the apartment in front of his.

"Nicole…" He said with a surprised face

"Leon!" The green-eyed and brunette woman replied surprised as well

"Fancy meeting you here." He said in a playful way

"Yeah… I came for an internal course. I'm waiting the rented apartment be delivered this week." She replied

"Really. I came for the same reason as well." Leon said

"Well, it's a small world, especially when we work for the same entity." She said making a face

"Yeah, but… you were transferred to the west coast." Leon replied gesturing

"True… Well, you travel abroad and now I'm increasing my professional area and I travel more inside the country." She replied noticing the uncomfortable silence starting between them

"Good. I'm happy for you. Now I gotta go, I'm starving. See you around." Leon said friendly

"The old starving Leon. You can go, I'll take the next cabin." She joked referring to the elevator

"Nah, come on. I thought you were arriving. I guess we are meant to bump at each other for the next three months. Better we get used to it." Leon said getting more serious

"Yeah… I guess…" she replied a bit awkwardly

Leon and Nicole didn't notice that they were been watched by two gossip girls

"You see? I told you it was just a matter of time until they would see each other." One of the girls said

"Yeah… I guess some sparkles are still in the air. Now this course became very interesting…" The other one replied and they smiled at each other

* * *

Jill arrived at her apartment and was thoughtful about the new guy at the BSAA. She took a copy of Nicholas picture and compared to one of Leon's. She could see some resemblance between them, but she couldn't conclude it. This made her think of how much she didn't know about Leon after so long they knew each other. Not that she blamed or was mad at him for having some secret family, in fact she herself could relate to that. She had her own family demons. But this just made her even more curious. For what she knew about Leon, he wouldn't hide such thing if it didn't hurt him somehow, because she knew that Leon was proud of his mother and father. However he never mentioned anything about a sibling. This made her realize how distant they still were from each other despite the "8 years of relationship" according to his words. She laughed a bit remembering this line of his.

"Let's see what happens from now on between us Mister Leon Scott Kennedy." She said to herself and sighed happily.

* * *

 **Well guys, that was it for now. I hope you liked it. Three months now seems to be a long waiting for Jill to learn a bit more about Leon's family. Could Nicholas really be related to Leon or this is just a big coincidence? Or even maybe someone trying to play some riddles? Let's see what happens. Stay tunned.**


	3. Pub

**Hey Guys, sorry for the long to update, but I was very sick lately and couldn't write properly. But now I'm better and hopefully there won't have so many disturbances again. I'll try to have spare material just in case... But thank you for reading the story, following and favoriting it. Now let's go.**

 **A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, so I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

* * *

It was early in the morning when Jill woke up with her cell phone vibrating on the bedside table. She looked at the window and could see that the sun was still starting to rise. She got the cell phone and smiled when she read the message that Leon had sent her, especially the emoticon of a heart at the end, "I just dreamed about you. It was so real that I thought that you were really here and checked the room to find you. These are going to be long three months huh?!".

"3 months? I thought it was already six weeks remaining." She replied to him.

He didn't take long to reply back, "You're really counting now!".

"Yeah, I told you so. Now I'm going back to sleep. I'm feeling tired lately and today is going to be a long day. Then I want you to tell me what you dreamed of! Take care." She replied with an emoticon sending a kissing heart

The alarm clock rang an hour later and she wished she had that day off so her body could rest more. With a bit of strength she was finally able to get up, but waited sitting on the corner of the bed for her dizziness to stop. After a while she did her usual morning ritual and went to the BSAA Headquarter.

Arriving at the lobby of her office floor, she met Claire sitting on the chair and stepped closer to her.

"Good morning Claire!" Jill greeted her friendly

"Good morning Jill, how are you?" Claire greeted her back with a hug

"I'm good, you?" Jill replied with a soft smile

"Left behind once again by my precious brother. I came here for a visit and found out he left right before I arrived."

"Oh, it happens sometimes. Did he know you'd come?" Jill asked

"Yeah, but I think he forgot his schedule. Piers told me he had to go to a conference in another city." Claire said

"It's true. Let's go to my office so we can talk more." Jill said and they walked away

Getting in Jill's office, Claire sat on a couch next to the desk and Jill on her chair in front of the window

"Did you have breakfast already?" Jill asked

"Yes, at the airport."

"How long are you staying in town?" Jill asked

"A week. But I still need to find a hotel. I didn't expect this sudden trip of my brother" Claire said

"You can stay in my home. I'll be glad with your company. It's been a while that we don't have a girl time, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's true. Life is not just work. We gotta hang out as well." Claire said

Jill nodded, "Otherwise this kill us."

"So… I wonder that you have a lot of girl talk to share huh?!" Claire said with a teasing tone

"Not much. But there's something I want to share with you." Jill said

"Alright, tell me." Claire replied

Jill opened her mouth to say something, but one secretary knocked on the door informing that someone wanted to talk to her

"Alright, tell her to wait a bit." Jill replied to the secretary

"I'll let you work. I'm going to spend the day at the mall and buy some clothes to spend the week, we meet after your shift, okay?" Claire said with a friendly tone

"Okay, but if you feel like you can go to my apartment." Jill said delivering her home's keys to Claire

"Oh no, thanks. I prefer to wait for you. It's been a while I don't do such girly activity." Claire replied

"Alright, so I call you when I get free. See you later." Jill said and they both shared a friendly hug of goodbye

* * *

It was a physical group training day and Leon was partnered with Nicole. After the training they go back to the dormitory. It only had one bathroom and two beds.

Nicole sat on her bed and watched Leon searching for clean clothes in his luggage.

"I'm so starving that I feel like going to a restaurant and shower later!" Nicole commented

"Yeah, tell me about it. I'm just going to take a quick shower and we can go out for the lunch if you want." Leon replied taking off his shirt

"Still I'm going to have to wait! My stomach is not really that much understanding right now." She whined a bit

"Well, that's part of the job. When I go on missions I have to turn my stomach into a brain to handle the hunger sometimes. That's why I usually take some gums with me. Your stomach can wait; you'll see the food will taste way better." He said playfully

"Yeah I know. I guess I should've had accepted that gum you offered." She replied and smiled at him

Leon entered in the bathroom and Nicole stood up to get her luggage and pick some clothes while she waited for her turn to shower. She sat back on the bed and took her cell phone. She looked at the pictures that were taken in one activity they had. She and Leon had won the challenge and got a reward. She observed the picture of them holding their prize. She sighed and moved her head to dissipate the intrude thoughts of her and Leon.

Leon left the bathroom and was still rolled with the towel around his waist and used a smaller towel to dry his hair.

"I told you I was going to be quick. Your turn and hurry before you die of starve" He joked and it could be seen that his skin was quite wet.

Nicole laughed a bit of the scene and joked back, "I know you can take quick showers. Actually you take longer to just do your hair." She replied and poked him

Leon made a funny face at her statement, but he was already used to her sense of humor.

At the restaurant they talked about trivial stuff while they waited for their orders. It was funny the silent that came with their orders. Both eating like they never did before.

"Now I'm satisfied… eating with hunger is the best thing. It almost feels like an orgasm!" Leon said and let out a joke

Nicole laughed at his joke, but more of his face than of the joke itself; unintentionally it brought her some thoughts that she preferred to ignore it and not make the comment she thought. At that moment she received a message on her cell phone and smiled slightly to what she read.

It was Mother's Day season and the restaurant was delivering flowers to the mothers that ate there. One host approached their table.

"Excuse me. Do you have children?" he asked

"No. We are not a couple." Leon replied

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were." The host said apologetic, "Do you have children?" He asked Nicole

"No. Not yet." She replied smiling weakly

"Alright, the restaurant is giving flowers to the women that are mothers, but I will open an exception for you and will give you a flower anyway. With all the respect, you are a very beautiful woman." The host said kindly

"Thank you." Nicole replied with a smile and the host left

"Why do people always think we have something?" Leon said making a face

"Sorry, but don't worry, in six weeks you will get rid of me." Nicole said feeling a bit hurt

"No! You got it wrongly. Come on Nicole, you know me enough to know that it doesn't really bother me. I just said in a way that it's funny that people still see us as a couple." Leon said apologetic

"Well, people are not used to see exes that are friends or get along after the break up. Plus, most of them don't know you're my ex…" she replied and looked to the side

"That's true. Let's leave it at that." Leon said sighing a bit

Nicole nodded in agreement and they finished their meals. Then they got back to the dormitory to rest. The atmosphere between them was uncomfortable and silent.

* * *

Jill left the BSAA Headquarter and went to pick Claire up at the mall and headed to a pub.

"So, what did you want to tell me earlier?" Claire asked curious

"Ah, I don't know if Chris commented with you, but there is a new guy at the BSAA which is also a Kennedy." Jill said

"Yes, he commented something briefly about it, but I don't know any detail. What's about him?" Claire replied

"I really don't know what to say about him. He is there for about a month and we haven't shared any close contact. He is very reserved, but he is nice. He is smart and has a strong presence, but there's something about him that bothers me." Jill said making a face

"The last name? Chris told me only this. Maybe it's just a coincidence; Kennedy is a very common last name." Claire said

"No, it's not the last name, even though I'm very curious to know the truth, but this distance he has doesn't make it any easy. As far as we know he never talked about it even in the long years he spent in the military."

"Why don't you ask Leon? You're still seeing him right?" Claire said

"Leon is in another city for a course. He will just be back in two months." Jill replied

"Oh, so you still see each other huh?!" Claire said in a teasing tone

Jill rolled her eyes with the provocation, but just let out a smile in confirmation

"In this entire long he never talked to you about a sibling?" Claire said

"No, but I don't blame him as we were never really that intimate about personal matters. I never asked anything and neither did him. And it's not like we saw frequently and you know that. We barely see each other. We live in different cities and our jobs don't make it any easy either."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"But this time I will ask!" Jill said

"Unless you discover before."

"Yeah, but I still will ask to confirm versions. That Kennedy got me curious." Jill replied

"I see. And how this one looks like?" Claire asked

"He resembles Leon in many traces, but he has a dark brown hair and green eyes. Oh and short hair. Their voices are different too. If he is not a relative, so this is a big coincidence."

"I see, and what's his name?" Claire asked

"Nicholas S. Kennedy."

"S. Kennedy? Of Scott?" Claire said

"I don't know. That's why I told you that he never talked about it even in the military. He was always knows just by this S. Kennedy. His records are like this too."

"Oh I see. What else do you know?" Claire asked

"He was married, but his wife died." Jill replied

"Do you know her name?"

"No."

"Well, maybe if you discovered her name you could search on it. But if he was really married, her name must be in some record isn't it?" Claire said

"Maybe… That's why there's something about him that bothers me. And it has to do with his extreme silence. It crosses the reservation limit, Claire. He is too quiet about his own matters and he doesn't open up to talk about it."

"I see. Well, or you discover in the hardest way, or you wait for Leon." Claire said

"Yeah…" Jill agreed and when she looked to the side she spotted Nicholas entering in the pub, "Oh and speaking about the devil…" she commented pointing discreetly her head to the side

"What? He is here?" Claire said

"Yeah, he just entered."

"Oh…" Claire didn't need much to recognize him even without seeing him before. He definitely resembled Leon. They both disguised to not had seeing him. He sat on the table next to them.

Jill and Claire started talking about other subjects. Jill looked to the side to call a waiter and that was the moment when Nicholas looked at her and greeted her.

"Fancy meeting you here." He commented amicably

"Yeah. Every girl needs a girl time once in a while. By the way, this is Claire Redfield, she is the sister of Chris." Jill replied friendly

"Nice to meet you Claire. My name is Nicholas." Nicholas said friendly

"Nice to meet you too Nicholas." Claire greeted him back, but they couldn't talk because her cell phone rang, "I gotta answer this, be right back." She said and left the table

"So, were you working until now?" Jill started a talk

"Actually yes. Today is one of those days." He said with a sad gaze

"Rough day?" Jill asked

"Rough date…" he sighed

"Do you want to talk about it? If I can help you with anything…" Jill said

"There's nothing to do about it, but thank you for your concern. You are having a good time and I don't want to bother you." He said

"It's no bother at all. Sometimes is good to talk about things to clear the pain."

"This pain will always be here, but I am progressing." He sighed

"This is about your wife, isn't it?" Jill said making a supposition

Nicholas took a while to respond and simply nodded

"It's admirable your love for her Nicholas. There is not much love like this nowadays." Jill said

"We met when we were very young and I always knew that she was special. I thought it was going to last forever…" he paused and took a single sip of his drink, "Somehow she will… in my heart." He continued and ordered another drink

"What was her name?" Jill asked

"Sarah." He replied

"One lucky woman." Jill said

"I was the lucky man to find her..." he sighed

"I don't know what to say, besides that there's nothing better than living one day at a time Nick. May I call you like this?"

"Yes, no problem. Thank you for your concern. I agree with it and that's what I'm doing since her death. But…Today is her birthday…"

"Oh..." Jill said not knowing how to react

"She died on her birthday." He completed

Jill didn't know what else to say, but she could understand his grief. She knew that this was something that just he could handle with.

"But, let's not talk about me. What about you? Are you married?" he said

"No."

"Really? I thought you and Redfield were married." He said surprised

"Everybody does…" Jill sighed rolling her eyes

"Well, it's obvious you two have a strong bond, so it's normal people talk. But do you have children?"

"Yeah, I know. No I don't have kids." Jill replied

"Don't want it?" He asked

"Actually I never really thought about it. Not that I never wanted it, but the life I chose didn't fit it. Like it or not, the work is always more onto the women's shoulders. We are the ones who carry it in our wombs, go thru labors, have to recover physically and mentally, etc. To be a soldier implicates in not having a family for the most of the time. I would be a soldier worried about my family and a mother worried about my children's safety. At least that's how I thought. But I've changed in the last couple of years and thought a lot about my own life; however I'm not in my 20's anymore. So I live one day at a time, that's the best thing I do." Jill replied

"Yeah, I can relate. I abdicated of my military life for my wife. I always loved her and she always knew that I was going for it, so she never complained, but I knew she missed me and that she had to understand a lot to keep us together. Now is too late." He said and looked at the clock

"One day at a time Nick" she said with a supporting tone

"Sure. I'm not usually like this. It's just in special and specific moments. Tomorrow will be a brand new day." He replied with a weak smile

Jill smiled back weakly as she could understand his words.

"Sorry guys, I really had to answer that call." Claire said joining back the table

"It's alright." Jill replied

"Have you ordered something to eat?" Claire asked

"No. We got distracted talking" Jill replied and looked at Nicholas

"Oh, I see." Claire replied

"Don't worry about me. I'm not staying for long. It's the first time we meet Claire, but I'm sorry, today is not a good day for me. Hopefully we meet another day so we can talk better." Nicholas said apologetic

"It's alright Nicholas. I understand. I'm staying in town for the week, so I might come by at the BSAA eventually." Claire replied amicably

"Alright. I'll be there. Have fun girls. See you tomorrow Jill." He replied friendly, paid his orders and left

Jill and Claire checked the Menu picking up something to eat

"So, what a small world huh!" Claire started the talk when she saw that Nicholas had left

"Yeah, tell me about it. What did you think?" Jill replied

"He surely resembles Leon. If I didn't know Leon better, I'd say that Leon made up this trip and disguised like Nicholas." Claire said with playful tone

"Yeah. And I got a new detail." Jill said

"Really? What?" Claire Said

"His wife's first name. Sarah."

"Hmm, interesting. It's a new detail for a new research. But you said that he is reserved about his personal life, what made him talk?" Claire said

"The booze?!" Jill spoke with a playful tone and they laughed a bit

"Yeah, it can be."

"Actually, he doesn't talk about his birth family, but he is open about his late wife. He was pretty much sad and I had never seen him since he came, he is usually so controlled. Plus, I don't think he lies about her."

"Well, I don't know what to say, but people can surprise us… we can spend years with them and not notice their real intentions behind…" Claire sighed

"I know. I can feel that there is something behind, but I think his wife is one of the few things that are really true about him." Jill said and knew that Claire was referring to Neil

"Yeah, we'll see. But let's talk about something else." Claire said

They continued talking and finished their meals for a few more hours and then went to Jill's apartment.

Getting in there when it was already late of the night Claire woke up with the sound of Jill running to the bathroom and throwing up.

* * *

 **Well guys, that was it for now. I hope you liked it. I know we are just in the beginning, but I'm sure there is a lot to come next. What are your guesses? What do you think of Nicholas? Is he a friend or a foe? Stay tunned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, here I am again! Sorry for the long, but lately I've been too sick and not being able to write properly. I hope this phase has ended! Surely I will continue the story, stay tunned. Thank you** **Ritzuh for your support, it's good to have a feedback to keep me inspired.**

 **A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, so I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

* * *

It was early in the morning and Claire was very worried about Jill. She watched Jill go to the bathroom several times during the night and she didn't seem to be better even by the morning. She heard Jill's alarm clock ring and went to check on her and found her again in the bathroom looking very pale.

"You'd better go to the hospital. I'll go with you." Claire said worried

"No, I have to go to work. Today I have a very important meeting." Jill said with difficulty to speak

"You have no condition to work Jill!" Claire contested

Jill didn't reply and asked her to give her privacy and close the door. Claire did it, but only to call the BSAA HQ informing about her condition, but before she could dial it, Chris called her.

"Hey Chris, great timing for your call." Claire said relieved

"What happened?" Chris replied puzzled

"Jill is not alright."

"What happened?" Chris said worried

"She says its food poisoning. She spent the whole night vomiting and not feeling good of the stomach. She is still in the bathroom and looks very pale, yet stubborn saying that she will go to work for the meeting."

"No way she's going to work like this. What time is the meeting?"

"She said it's 9AM."

"Alright. I'm at the airport on my way to there and you don't let her leave, then I'll go to the meeting in her place."

"Ditto!" she replied and they hung up

Getting back to Jill's bedroom she found her lying on the bed covered by the blanket.

"Are you cold?" Claire asked worried checking Jill's temperature

"A little bit. But I'm feeling weak and sleepy. This food poisoning is hitting on me very hard this time. I will never eat chicken again in my life!" Jill replied

"Are you sure it's food poisoning by the chicken? I ate it too and didn't have it. I noticed you were not 100% yesterday before it, maybe something you ate the other day?" Claire replied

"Let's wait until tomorrow or tonight, I can't stand the thought of needles, you know... But if I don't get a bit better, I'll go to the hospital." Jill said closing her eyes feeling weak

"Alright. By the way, Chris is coming." Claire said

"What? You called him?" Jill asked

"No, he called me to inform he is back in town, so I commented about you."

"You shouldn't have done it. He will get too worried for nothing." Jill said

"He would get worried anyway. He'd know you wouldn't be at work and would get curious about the reason. Now he knows and he will replace you at the meeting. Now it's time for you to take care of yourself and rest." Claire said

Jill was too tired to contest and just nodded slightly agreeing with her. She tried to sleep as much as she could until Chris arrived.

"How is she?" Chris asked worried when Claire opened the door

"Throwing up a lot." Claire replied

"Just that?" Chris asked

"In the morning yes, but at dawn she had diarrhea as well. She said if she doesn't get better during the day, tonight or tomorrow she will go to the hospital."

"She should go now and get hydrated." Chris said

"I agree. Her stomach is very sensitive and anything makes her throw up, but I went to the drugstore and bought some meds for her to try to hydrate orally. I'm just waiting for her to accept to get on a drip at the hospital."

"Jill's stubborn when she wants. I'm gonna see her." Chris said

Getting in her bedroom he could see her lying on her bed with her eyes closed, but it was visible that she didn't look good. He decide to let her rest and when he was about to leave it, he heard her calling his name, then he turned around to greet her.

"You should go to the hospital Jill. This kind of things can get serious if not properly treated."

"I know. But you know, needles, shots and hospitals are something I don't really want to go thru knowing that I can handle it." She said referring to the period she was in Africa and also at rehab after her return

"I know and I understand. But don't hesitate to call me if you need anything, okay?" He said friendly

"Thanks, by the way, I'm glad you came. The reports for the meeting are on my desk."

"Alright. I'll call you later. Take care." He replied

Jill couldn't reply and got up quickly and ran to the bathroom. Chris didn't like to see her that way, but he decided to not force her for the moment. He talked a bit with Claire, gave her some instructions, and then left to the BSAA HQ.

* * *

After the meeting, Chris was walking in a hallway when he heard a male voice close to a water drinker, discreetly he took a look at it and saw Nicholas speaking on the phone.

"I met her last night at a pub, but she looked fine to me. We talked briefly about random stuff and today I've heard she won't come to work because she is sick… Well, I cannot do it like this and show up at her door and pay a visit because we are not even that close yet... Alright, I let you know anything." Nicholas said and disconnected not noticing Chris's presence

Chris didn't give much attention and acted naturally as if he had just arrived there.

"Good morning Nicholas."

"Good morning Chris, how was the conference, any news?"

"It was good, actually it was a Congress and I had to be present for a conference. Yes, there is some news. The Government has a new elite organization in charge of the direct protection of the USA and the President against any Bio-threat. So I had a quick conversation with Leon and as we work for two different organizations, we set the parameters understanding each other's hardships, but I hope that this barrier between our organizations can be broken down a little bit. And other companies are willing to finance some organizations including the BSAA." Chris replied

Nicholas disguised his dislike at hearing the name Leon and did all he could to not let it be noticed by Chris, "That's good news. The more people against the Bio-threats the better. But it gotta be people that are really committed with it, and not just pretending to be nice for the others." He replied a bit dryly

"Yeah, I agree with you. Unfortunately there are some pretenders and insiders everywhere. But it's just a matter of time until their mask falls." Chris spoke with an unreadable tone

Nicholas nodded in agreement. Chris's cell phone rang and he answered continuing his walking. Nicholas watched him with an unreadable gaze.

* * *

Leon and Nicole were back at their room. It was evident Nicole's silence. Leon didn't like the atmosphere, but he couldn't comprehend why she acted that way, for him it was another woman thing, so he preferred to give her space. He didn't want to start a fight.

Nicole went to the window and stayed there for a considerate time. She texted someone and when she finished it she got her luggage and started packing her stuff. Leon watched it puzzled and couldn't keep his silence any longer.

"What are you doing?" he asked puzzled

"Switching partner. I don't want to disturb you anymore. I should've known that this wouldn't work. There is no friendship between exes." She said avoiding eye contact

"What? Why are you saying this?" he asked very puzzled

"You know how to hurt sometimes with the comments you do." She said pissed off

"Is all of this because of the restaurant? Come on Nicole, how old are you? You know I didn't mean it. I just made a comment that people tend to link us romantically." He tried to explain

"You should've had kept it to yourself. It hurt the way you said it." She said a bit annoyed

"Alright. I admit it and have apologized. What else do you want me to do? You don't have to pack your stuff and act that way… we can talk." He said while he sat on his bed

"There's nothing for us to talk about. It should've had been discussed a long time ago. We didn't, so leave it at that. I won't disturb you anymore." She said zipping her luggage and fighting her tears, she didn't want to breakdown in front of him

Leon sighed not knowing what to say. He knew she had a very sensitive side and sometimes could be very emotional over things, but he couldn't expect that she would react that way after so long since their break up. Maybe it was a bit traumatic for her how it happened and hurting a woman was one of his weak spots. He immediately held her by her arm when he saw her leaving.

"What?" She said angrily

"Don't… you know I hate when you do this. You have something to say and I can't stand this tension between us like this. I want to solve it." Leon said with a calm tone

Nicole let out a deep breath, no matter how angry she was at him, but his kindness always made her back down. She knew she was being childish, but she had her reasons to act that way. She was still very heartbroken for their break up. She hadn't forgotten him. She was still struggling with the realization that it was really over, was it?

"Can't you see it?" she said holding her tears, "I still love you." It was all she could say finally surrendering to her pain and preparing herself to his reply. She had to prepare herself for the worst.

Leon took a while to reply to her, "I…" he started speaking, but she interrupted him

"I know you don't. That's why today I can't share the same space with you. Tomorrow I might come back because I will have dried all my tears. I will be back to my normal and we can remain partners. But not today… today I have to deal with the realization that I am no one to you, but a burden."

"It's not like that. You could never be a burden for me. You are important to me Nicole and I'm grateful for had met you. You were there with me in one of the hardest times of my life, but…"

"But it's over. You are grateful because you moved on. It's easy for you because you are a man and you don't get it. But for me… what he had was much more intense than you could ever imagine. It's very hard to listen and act that you are just a guy in my life when you're not. You were my fiancé, we were getting married and I was so into it… We lived together! Except for missions, every night you were there sharing the same bed with me, and every morning you woke up by my side and then one day you were gone, just like magic. Simply like that. I had to suppress all those feelings for you to continue working, but work always reminded me of you. It's not easy being the ex of the reputed Leon Scott Kennedy. However, I admit that there were times when it felt good. But today you made it sound like dirty. I know you didn't have this intention, but it made me realize that there's no hope for me, is there?"

"No." A single statement of Leon

Nicole bit her lips in sadness, it wasn't surprising, but it didn't diminish the pain of confirming it.

"I love someone else, my current girlfriend. You should move on Nicky. It's not fair to you to drag it on. You deserve to find someone and be happy. I know you will."

"I am doing it Leon. I getting to know someone, but now I'm sure that he deserves a chance. But I needed to confirm that I was doing the right thing and give my heart to him after the damage you caused. I needed to be 100% sure that I should stop waiting for the one that got away. For you it can be a long time ago, but for my heart it wasn't. Now I'm sure."

"I'm sorry…" that was all Leon could say

"Don't… You love her, right? Don't be sorry for loving someone else."

"I'm not sorry for loving her. I'm sorry for leaving like that… I didn't know how to end it and not hurting you…"

"There is no way to break up with someone and not hurt it. But let's not talk about it. It's past. Now we know our current condition and let's move on. I'm the one to feel sorry for acting like this. It won't happen again."

"Alright. You're still leaving?"

"Yes… I don't want you to see me crying rivers. I know this is your weakest point. So don't worry about me. Tomorrow I will be back and we will be cool." She said giving a weak smile and left the room

Leon sat on his bed passing his hand over his head, "Women..." he sighed. It was uncomfortable such situation, but it wasn't hard enough to shake him. His love for Jill was intact and all he could think was about her. Actually she was the main reason for him to have left Nicole like that. Knowing of Jill's return completely messed with him. She became his priority in his personal matters since then. But surely if Jill wasn't really back, Nicole would be the one to fit the hole that was in his heart with Jill's long and torturing absence.

He rested his head on the pillow looking at the ceiling and all he could do was to relax and enjoy the silence.

* * *

 **Well guys that was it for now. I hope you liked it. In this chapter we could see a bit of Jill's slight trauma with hospitals and needles, of course she won't refuse to go if its something serious, but as far as she can keep distant from it, she will be fine... We can understand right? Hospitals are not really a walk in the playground.**  
 **Chris the protective partner and Claire the supporter, Jill is luck for having such friends.**  
 **Nicholas in the other hand a mystery for now, what is really up to him?**  
 **Leon, what to say about him? He is a normal guy that has his flaws and that cliche that men don't know how to break up. But the detail here was to show how much he always cared about Jill and due to her absence and believed she had died, his option was to move on, but just learning of Jill's return was enough to shake him (in a dramatic way of speak) "desperately" ran back to her and as we know how protective he is, it wouldn't be hard to imagine how much he could do to provide her safety and help her adjust to life again. He is not a player, his feelings for Nicole while he was with her were true, but Jill is the love of his life, so... XD**

 **There is more secrets to come, stay tunned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys, another chapter on the run. I'd like to thank you who are reading it.**

 **A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, so I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

* * *

Jill was at the shooting range training a little bit when she suddenly felt dizzy and lost her conscious. Nicholas was passing by when he saw her and ran to her rescue.

"Jill!" He called her kneeling next to her

Jill didn't take long to regain her senses and saw Nicholas by her side and looked worried about her.

"Nick..." She said almost in a whisper

"What happened?" He asked concerned

"I felt dizzy and then it was all blank. I guess my pressure fell."

"Jill, haven't you gone to the doctor? You don't seem well since the food poisoning day. I really think you should go see a doctor." He said in concern

"Yeah, I will. My stomach is not good lately, maybe it was more serious than I thought." Jill replied

"Yeah. Once I had it and I got in the hospital for 7 days and continued the treatment at home. I thought I was gonna die."

"7 days? Wow. Thank god you recovered."

"Yeah, tell me about it. So how are you feeling?"

"I'm going to my cabin and take some rest. Enough training for today."

"Are you sure? Don't you prefer to go to the infirmary? I'll come along with you."

"No. I'm feeling better."

"No you're not. You still look pale. I'll come with you to the infirmary." He said in a friendly but firm tone. Jill sighed and smiled a bit as she couldn't contest his stubbornness.

Getting in the infirmary Nicholas waited for Jill patiently at the waiting room. After the procedures, Jill could not believe in the results and when she left the room, she saw Nicholas still there sitting on the chair waiting for her.

"You're still here." She exclaimed

"Yeah. I got worried about you. Needed to be sure you're okay." Nicholas replied standing up

"Thank you."

"So, how are you?" Nicholas asked and noticed she was a bit different

"I'm fine… You can go back to your duties."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Thank you for your concern. I'm going to the ladies room." Jill said and Nicholas didn't insist on staying with her anymore.

Jill looked at the mirror still shocked with the news, surely she would need another specific test to confirm the suspicions. She had a mix of feelings. She looked closer to the mirror to see if there was something different about her that she didn't notice or denied to herself.

* * *

A few days later Jill was on her day off. She was still adjusting her mind to the big changes ahead and more importantly how she would welcome Leon and break the news to him. She was at the mall and when she sat on a bench to rest, she met Nicholas passing by.

"Jill!" He greeted her and looked surprised with the coincidence to meet her there

"Hey Nick. Small world huh, is it your day off too?" Jill replied friendly

"Yeah. I need to make some changes in my wardrobe and need to buy a gift for my girlfriend. It will be her birthday when she arrives from her mission."

"Oh, so it gotta be a combo gift." Jill said

"Yeah, but I have no idea what to give her. I was never good in giving gifts to people and after being married for so long I'm quite rusty now." He said in a playful tone

"Oh right, she's your first girlfriend as a way of speak."

"Exactly. What about you, doing some shopping too?" He asked and looked at the packages on her hand and noticed the baby one, but kept it to himself

"Yeah."

"What girl doesn't like to shop huh?!" he said friendly

"Yeah, but I just like to do the necessary. I come straight to the point and then I leave."

"Oh I see." Nicholas spoke, "So, are you going to shop a bit more or already going to your home?" Nicholas asked

"I was going to eat, why?"

"I wondered if you could help me with the gift to my girlfriend as you are a woman and I was lucky to meet you here..." He said with a friendly gaze

"Oh, sure. But, can we eat first?" Jill replied

"Of course." He replied and they started walking to the alimentation area. On their way to there, Nicholas cell phone rang, but he ignored it. While they ate and talked, Nicholas sometimes looked at the baby store packages Jill kept on the chair next to her, but Jill didn't mention anything about such matter.

"There are a lot of children today here." Nicholas commented

"Yeah, there are."

"Sometimes it makes me sad…" He spoke sighing a bit

"Why?"

"Because I always dreamed of having a family, but I could never have it." He said in sorrow

"Your wife couldn't conceive?" Jill asked randomly as she knew his favorite topic was about his late wife

"Actually she couldn't keep it. We tried several times, but they were always unsuccessful. But I feel bad because I did one mistake…"

"What?"

"I let my work consume me. When I realized it, it was too late. She got sick and couldn't get pregnant anymore. I thought we had time and postpone it due to my work. That was a big mistake…" he spoke with a sad gaze

"You shouldn't punish yourself like this. We can never guess the future and we live under choices that have consequences, but we cannot live regretting. I believe things happen when they have to happen, when we are ready for it. I know she was the love of your life, but you still can have a family. You are not that old. You are getting to know someone and you are trying hard with her for what I can see. We may not have things how we wished for, but we can have it in the way that is proper for us."

"I know, but sometimes I can't help the wishful thinking. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Married? Kids? You don't talk a lot about yourself, but at the same time I don't want to sound nosy."

"Yeah, I prefer to listen and you seem to have a lot to talk about, so I let you speak." She said and laughed a bit

Nicholas laughed as well, "Yeah, I like to communicate."

"Well, you like to speak and I like to listen. That's a combination." Jill said in a friendly way

"Yeah, but sometimes I get bored to be the only one speaking. It feels like I'm pushing and the person is like shut up man!" He spoke with a joke

"Haha, don't worry. I don't get bored with your stories. Actually I enjoy it. I've told you that I get impressed about your love for your wife. You speak about her with such a presence and that's beautiful. We don't find loves like these nowadays." Jill replied

"She was the best part of me. And she'll always be." He said with a proud smile

"That's beautiful Nick."

"Maybe…" he replied monotonously

Jill couldn't help but remember of Leon when Nicholas spoke like that. Even his expressions were like Leon's. Thinking better, she now had an opportunity to investigate this story a little bit.

"So, won't you answer it?" Nicholas interrupted her thoughts

"What?"

"Do you have children, are you married?"

"I told you that I have a boyfriend."

"No, you said you have someone, but didn't specify the status."

"Right… So, no I'm not married, but I have a boyfriend."

"Children?"

Jill sighed after his question and looked to the side. She knew there was nothing wrong about telling him this info as soon everybody would know about it. As a matter of fact, she was happy about it and keeping it as a secret sometimes was hard. Suppressing happiness was something hard to do sometimes.

"You know… I'm gonna tell you something that not many know about it yet. But everybody will know it soon, but you need to promise me that you won't break the news before me."

"I swear! My lips are sealed!"

"Well… I'm pregnant." She said with a proud smile

"What? Wow, congratulations!" Nicholas said happily

Jill smiled and nodded accepting his greetings, she wasn't still used to such greetings.

"How long?" He asked in curiosity

"13 weeks."

"13 weeks?" He widened his eyes

"Yeah, according to the doctor's math."

"Yeah, I know. But what matters is that you'll have a healthy child! I really wish you that." He said with a friendly gaze

"Thank you. I pray for that too."

"13 weeks? Hmmm, in a few weeks you will be able to see the baby's sex, are you and your boyfriend making a bet who guesses it?"

"Actually, no."

"I see. But he must be excited about it." Nicholas commented and observed Jill's reaction, she just smiled at him, "Isn't he?" he pushed a little bit to break her silence as he knew that he hit a nerve

Jill kept her composure not demonstrating her discomfort with that push, but in the other hand she couldn't really blame on his curiosity, she was a reserved person and had a limit to open up.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. Sometimes I cross the limit without a bad intention." He said looking apologetic

"It's alright. It's not your fault."

"I'm feeling really bad now Jill."

"Oh no, don't be. I just didn't know what to say because my boyfriend doesn't know about it yet."

"Oh I see. I apologize for my excitement then. I took it as I was the one receiving the news because of my own background story…" He spoke passing his hand on his head

"I see, don't worry about it." Jill spoke easing things down and after a pause, "speaking about background story, you like so much of children and family bonds, you seem to be the cool uncle… don't you have nephews or nieces, cousins, relatives?" Jill asked in a friendly way

Now it was the time for Nicholas's nerve hit. He disguised as much as he could, but Jill was capable of reading his body language discomfort. Even though, for not trained eyes, it would have passed by unnoticed.

"Now is your turn to keep your lips sealed." Nicholas said with a serious gaze

"Sure!"

"I do have a brother, but I don't consider him a brother."

"Why?"

"Because he is one of those who pretend to be something he is not. He is full of crap, but he is seen as a hero."

"Do you still talk to him?"

"Not at all. I don't want to be linked to such dirty person. You know what they say…"

"Well, I can understand your thought, but it doesn't mean you're like him. Your family legacy doesn't label your individuality." Jill said as she remembered her own family background

"Yet, I prefer to stay away from him. I don't really have to like him or to live with him."

"I understand."

Their talk was interrupted by his cell phone ring and after the pause, they changed subjects and continued the shop.

* * *

It was night and Nicholas was at his condo. He was observing the night sky when his cell phone rang.

"Sorry, I couldn't answer you earlier. I was at the mall with Jill. Yeah, Jill. I have news for you, she's pregnant…" He spoke with a mysterious person

* * *

 **Well guys, that was it for now. In this chapter I tried to show that Nicholas and Jill are getting closer and we could see clearer that he has some secrets. What are his real intentions? Stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, sorry the long. I've been really busy lately and I'd like to say that I'll do my best to update biweekly or in the max of 3 weeks. I don't want you to think that I'm quitting the story, but unexpected things happen sometimes. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter.**

 **A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, so I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

* * *

"Good morning Chris, what a pleasure meeting you in person after so long."

"It's true Mr. Hahn, how is the retired life?"

"I cannot even feel it. I guess I'm working more now than before. There is always something I have to do. What about you, still considering retiring?"

"Yeah sometimes I think about it myself, and I have already started to train someone to carry out the responsibilities. You never know when the age gets the better of you."

"Oh I understand. You're still young Chris, but maybe you take too much on yourself."

"Yeah, I won't deny it, but it's like what they say, if you want something done, better do it yourself."

"It's true, but life is not just work."

"I agree but I don't think I can really stay away from this fight. I guess I'll take a back seat, be an advisor or guide the young BSAA member or join the politics of this work place", he laughed at his own joke, "And maybe enter field when it's really necessary."

"You will always think you're necessary."

They both laughed

"So, how is everything with Nicholas?"

"Well, everything is fine, I guess. He is one of the best soldiers on field that I've seen so far. He is perfect! He is friendly and social, and can talk to anybody and everybody, but he doesn't really talks about himself or his past", the man took a pause, "Unless it's about his late wife,"

"Yeah he really seemed to love his wife more than anything. He's was a tough army man on field, a great leader, that we sometimes miss but I guess he would have been a much greater husband."

"What happened to his wife? I never had the chance to talk to him as I always have something to do…"

"Her name was Sarah. She was very, very kind, very polite, a true lady. Always with good manners, but she was simple and humble. She didn't like to show off. He was very faithful to her, and he got devastated when she got sick. I don't know the details, but during a trip she was infected with a virus, they managed to get her the vaccine and for a moment she was fine, but then there were some side effects. He left to take care of her since she didn't have any other relatives, but unfortunately she died. And I'm sure that was a great loss to him. He changed a lot and then he disappeared. I've never heard about him until he showed up with interest to join the BSAA."

"A virus?"

"Yes, that's what I know. But she didn't die because of the virus, but due to cancer. But I believe the virus had a big participation in it. During her treatment with the vaccine she looked horrible. I thought she wasn't going to make it."

"I understand. But, do you know the name of the virus?"

"No. You should ask him. It's part of your job. I thought you already knew it."

"No. I never had the chance to really talk to him longer. I guess he commented it, but I didn't make the relation and he didn't get into details too."

"I see."

Their talk was interrupted when someone else greeted them and the three of them started another conversation.

* * *

Jill was at the cafeteria when her cell phone rang. She got her order and took a seat to answer the call.

"Good morning handsome, how are you?" She spoke in a flirty yet discreet tone, but she didn't notice who was sitting next to her seat

Nicholas was having a snack when he saw Jill entering the cafeteria, he noticed she didn't see him and continued having his meal while she talked on the phone. He could guess that she was talking to her boyfriend. He felt a scare when he heard her saying "Leon" and after that he paid even more attention to her conversation.

"It's just one week left and we survived it! I can't wait to see you again and we have a lot to talk about. No it's not that. It's something that I can't tell you on phone. Yes Mr. Leon Scott Kennedy, I will keep you curious all this long! Alright, see you in the other weekend. Love you too."

Nicholas could not believe his ears. He let out a sigh as he processed that info. He didn't look back, but Jill recognized him and he couldn't ignore her greeting.

"Hey Jill." He greeted her as he looked back to see her and faked a smile

"Are you finished with your meal?"

"No…"

"Why don't you join me here?"

"Sure." He replied and took a seat in front of her, "Pudding at this time in the morning? The baby has a good taste." He made a friendly comment

"Haha, yeah. Today I couldn't resist."

"Sometimes is good to surrender to temptation." He teased

"It depends on the temptation."

"Yeah, but this one is good." He said looking at her plate and she nodded, "So, how was your weekend?"

"It was good. Yours?"

"It was different."

"How different?"

"I met an old friend and we talked a lot. He's going to marry next month and it got me thinking."

"Why?"

"They are together for less than a year, but, I got thinking in what he told me about it."

"What did he say?"

"When he told me how long they knew each other I was like you just know her for a few months. Marriage is something serious and he was like I know this, but if you want something to work, you will work on it and it doesn't really matter for how long you know a person. You can never know a person entirely, even if you live with her all your life. Living together is what proves if it would work with someone or not. They can date someone for 10 years that person and their marriage can last barely one, so what's the point in waiting for so long? So it got me thinking. I can see his logic, but I don't think it suits me."

"Yeah, I've seen cases like this too. But I am more traditional as well when the subject is marriage. But I guess, in the end, it doesn't matter for how long you dated someone; living together is the real proof if you match or not. I've seen cases where the couple dated less than 6 months and are still married for 10 years. And I've seen the opposite as well. No matter how long, every relationship is unique and only time will tell how successful you have been in keeping it together." Jill said

"Yeah, I totally agree with you. I've been married myself, as you know, and for experience living together is a challenge. I felt the difference when I didn't have anywhere else to go when I was down because I didn't want to argue with her, but that's when her part made the difference when she understood those moments of mine and vice-versa."

"Wow, you are so loyal to her! I can't help myself when you talk about her, I can see the glimpse in your eyes."

Nicholas smiled with pride, "What about your boyfriend?" he asked

"What about him?" she replied

"You never talk about him. Usually women mention their boyfriends or husband once in a while or often depending on…"

"Well, I'm not that kind of woman."

"Okay. Sorry if I seemed nosy. But, with all the respect, it seems that he's always distant from you."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"No, of course not. It's just that I have some affection for you even in the little time we know, but you seem lonely in such a special stage of your life and it bothers me somehow."

"Welcome to the world where you meet the man of your life during the BOW's threat and you two end up being two agents who work a lot fighting against it. The personal life is directly affected. It's not like your life with your wife in your military days."

"Humm, well I'm not judging you, don't get me wrong, I understand. I didn't live a fairytale, but in my case my wife was always home and followed me everywhere I was transferred. But when the two work, things get different, right?!"

"Yeah, we both have busy lives."

"I can see that. What does he work?"

After a pause, "He works for the Government." Jill said in a single statement and didn't get into details

"Oh, I see. As far as you told me, you are together for a considerate time. Now you have a part of him with you. I don't have a part of my wife with me…"

"Yeah, it's true. I am having his baby and you are starting over, right?" Jill replied avoiding to get into details about Leon

"Yes, I am. Don't worry about it. Nicole is my new hope to live the love and start a family."

"I'm happy to hear that. You deserve it!" She said with a friendly smile

"By the way, what's your boyfriend name?

"Leon." She replied

Nicholas held his breath, his pupils widened. Jill could see his expression and it intrigued her. She knew she was close to an answer, so she waited for Nicholas to recompose himself.

"Leon… Government Agent…" Nicholas spoke in an almost inaudible voice and with a very thoughtful face.

Jill could read his expression and she was sure he knew Leon. She just needed to keep her anxiety in balance.

Nicholas looked at her and at her belly, and then he looked back at her eyes and could see that he was caught. Seeing he couldn't prolong it anymore, "Leon Scott Kennedy, the Government Agent?" Nicholas said with an unreadable gaze

"Yes. You know him." Jill said and it wasn't a question

Nicholas nodded and took a deep breath, "He is my brother."

Jill and Nicholas remained staring each other for a few more seconds. Their hearts were beating very fast. Both had their mouths dry and cold hands.

"He never told me about you, or to anyone." Jill broke the ice

"Of course." He said in a single tone

"Why?"

"For the same reason I don't talk about my past."

Jill was unsure if she should ask more details, it was more than evident that Leon and Nicholas had a dark past. Even though she wanted to know more and learn both versions. Keeping her curiosity and giving time to this moment proved to be a right decision, but, in the little time they spent she could figure that Nicholas changed moods like the wind changes directions. They continued in silence for a while.

Chris arrived at the Cafeteria and saw Nicholas and Jill together. He could sense the strange atmosphere between them. Immediately Nicholas decided to leave after his phone rang.

"Jill, are you alright?" Chris asked in concern

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"He is Leon's brother!" She said a little perplexed

"What? Who told you that?"

"He did."

"And you believe it?"

"Why would he lie about it?"

"I don't know. He is a man with a lot of mysteries. I can feel it."

"Yeah."

Chris and Jill conversation was interrupted when another friend of theirs came to greet them.

* * *

"Look, I can't continue the job. I've got all the info you needed. You should call your other friend because he will be closer to her boyfriend since he is a Government Agent. His name?! Leon Scott Kennedy." Nicholas spoke on phone while he left in a hurry the BSAA parking lot.

When he arrived at his condo, he noticed someone there. An old man was sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette

"Papa…" Nicholas whispered

"I didn't understand your call. Why are you quitting the job when you're the only one I trust?"

"I told you she dates my brother and is expecting his child..."

"That makes it your nephew or niece." The old man said

"I know, but you know my story."

"You're still stuck in that past? Have you forgotten that you are dead to him?"

"Papa, please… I'm sorry, I can't continue this job. Dead people are supposed to remain dead." Nicholas spoke in a vexed tone

Both men remained in silence.

* * *

 **Well guys, that was it for now. There are so many mysteries to be revealed. What is this past of Leon and Nicholas? Are they really siblings? Stay tuned!**


	7. Revelations

**Hello guys, I'm sorry for the delay again. Busy life is like that. I hope to not have such delays again.**

 **A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, so I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

* * *

Nicholas was lying on the bed and looked thoughtful, "this wasn't supposed to be like this... Papa wants me to continue the job, but this job is not any easy when Jill Valentine is dating my own brother and is expecting his child… I can't stand that, but it's just a matter of time until Leon learns about my whereabouts… I can't let that happen or maybe this could be helpful..." he talked to himself then got his cell phone and dialed a number

"Nicole? How are you baby? Are you missing me? I am missing you a lot. Actually I need to see you right away. I know you're at the course, but, can you give a way to leave it for a while? Yeah I'm in town, I'm missing you so much that I can't wait until the weekend. Please, this little escape will be worth, I promise! Yeah, getting into a hospital is very easy! Alright, I'll meet you there." He hung up with a satisfied face then took a shower, changed his clothes and headed to his meeting point

TWO HOURS LATER

Nicholas was dressed as a doctor in front of the hospital when he saw Nicole leaving a cab.

"Is everything clear?" He asked looking around discreetly

"Yes. They wanted to drop me here, but I convinced them to take a cab."

"Okay, let's go to a private place, my car is in the parking lot across the street."

They got into the car and headed to a motel nearby. Getting in the bedroom, they didn't waste time and kissed intensely removing their clothes quickly.

"These three months were killing me!" She said while she caressed his rigid cock and lifted one of her legs around his waist

"Yeah?! Want to jump the romantic part?" He said with a mischievous look and held her leg while he fingered her pussy with his free hand

"No romance today. I just want to feel you inside right way!" She said moaning in pleasure

Nicholas smiled with delight and without mercy inserted his penis into her vagina making her moan louder with the friction, sliding deep and intensively. They stayed in that position for a while then she kneeled on the bed and stayed on fours, while he fucked even harder making her cry out in moans. "Oh, you're so tight, this drives me crazy!" He spoke in moans. "Fuck me harder and deeper!" she ordered. Their first round was pretty wild and slightly aggressive, but both had very satisfied faces after their orgasms.

"That was fantastic!" He said lying on the bed with his abdomen up and caressed her hair while she was lying on his arm and chest

"Yeah, we needed that!" she replied and planted a kiss on his chest and looked up at him

"I came full loaded. Your visit to the hospital will be a bit long, but I can guarantee that your doctor will heal you completely!" He joked and gave her a quick kiss on her lips

"You'd better do it! Because I have extra fire waiting for more."

"My sassy girl!" He spoke turning around and positioning himself over her

After another round of sex, they took a break.

"So, what happened for your sudden visit? Should I believe that all this was just because you missed me?" she said making a naughty face

"The main reason is because I missed you! But then, I remembered I thought you could help me in something." He replied

"Help you in what?"

"I need some info about a workmate of yours."

"And what do I win by providing you the info?"

"Me."

"Hahaha, don't I have you already?"

"Nope. Not yet."

"And what do I win by having you?"

"A complete devoted and loyal man who can fight against the world and more just for you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah…" he said kissing her

"So, what do you need my help and what workmate?"

"Anything you can tell me about Leon Scott Kennedy, do you know him?"

"Ya… Pretty much." She said rolling her eyes, "Why?"

"Hmm, what face was that? Not friends?" he said in curiosity

"Ha, how can you be friends with your ex? Does it really exist?" she said with a bit of irony

"Your ex?! You dated him?!" he said making a face

"Are you sure you want to know it?" she said referring to their relationship

"Yeah, it doesn't bother me learning people's past. I promise I won't be jealous." He spoke and caressed her face gently

"But this is not any past…" she left the sentence hanging

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing… I'm just surprised that you have interest in Leon." She replied making a mystery

They got in silence for a while. Nicholas was thoughtful about her words, could she know about his past with Leon, or was she just throwing a bait?

"So, what's the story?" he said breaking the ice

"Well, we met at work 7 years ago, but we just started dating by the end of 2006 and went public in 2007. It was an intense relationship since the start and we didn't take long to move in, but shits happened… I was so crazy in love with him that I forgave him…"

"What happened? Was there cheating?"

She nodded

"I see… His?"

"Yeah…" she said with a disliked face

"Well, at least you discovered who he really was before it was too late. Some bad things happen for good things to happen."

"Yeah… But it was hard even though we were in a tough period! However, I was really in love with him and just wanted to marry him. I thought that mistakes happen and I know I was being a fool for thinking like that. I closed my eyes to the signs pretending it wasn't real, but we argued a lot. He always denied he was having an affair. I realized that he had people covering up for him at work and one day he said he was going to a mission, but he didn't get into details. I didn't ask or argued, so I followed him. He went to a hotel and I waited a bit for the right time. I saw him with another woman, an Asian one. I saw them together and being caring with each other, he didn't refuse her advances, but they were discreet in public. My heart bled so much, but I managed to take pictures of them then I followed them to their bedroom, but that was enough, I couldn't handle it. I wouldn't be able to disguise I didn't know anything, so I ended up spoiling their moment! The bitch laughed at my face… Ada, that was her name. Ada Wong. I didn't argue with him in front of her, but I wanted him to be sure I knew he was lying and then I left. He ran after me, but I ignored him…"

"Wow, you got that bastard in the action and still forgave him… that moron definitely has something to make women fall! You must have loved him a lot!"

"I forgave him in the first time, not in the second."

"Second time? What a bastard! I can see he hasn't changed a bit! Ada again?"

"No, not Ada, but the dead fly Jill Valentine. You must know her, she's one of the founders of the BSAA."

"Oh really?! Dead fly? Haha, now I'm surprised! Jill Valentine was his lover when he was with you? I'm really shocked now!" He said with widened eyes

"No, I don't think she was his lover, but he left me because of her. That dead fly almost went nuts after Africa. Leon loves vulnerable women and she managed to get him back. He did everything he could and even spent more time with her consoling and helping her to readjust to life and forgot that he had someone at home! But that's how dead flies act right! They play the good and innocent girls. When all I got after everything I had to tolerate was "you can keep the apartment" as if it was important to me! Leon really managed to turn my love for him in resentment! It's been really hard to share the room with him again, but I won't deny that things were different for a while and I even had forgotten what happened, but then he made me remember of everything again, so I'm praying for this curse to end soon!" she said bitterly

"Oh, you're sharing the room with him."

"Yeah, he's my partner."

"I see… well, he doesn't know what expects him after the curse."

"What do you mean?"

"Jill's pregnant." He said in a monotonous tone

"What!"

"That's it! He got her pregnant before going to the curse. She always kept it discreetly, but she can't hide it anymore and she's waiting his return to tell him. Let's see what will happens in the next few days."

"Hum, so the dead fly is pregnant… She's smart or dumb…" Nicole spoke making a face

"What are you saying?"

"The dead fly just got pregnant now, but I know they had something before she "died" so it was when he and I started dating, however… I know Ada Wong is his long-term affair. I wonder if their relationship is strong enough to handle Ada's shadow."

"What do you mean?" Is he still seeing her?"

"Yes, I know they met last year."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know?"

"I just know…" she said with a mischievous look

"Of course… You're inside and I'm sure you're smart enough to obtain such info…"

"Yes…" she said rolling her arms around his neck, "just like I know your little secret… but don't worry, I'm very discreet and you can be sure that you're the only Kennedy I love." She said planting a kiss on his lips

"You know who I am… always knew." He exclaimed

"Well, my love for you is free, but any info related to Leon has a high price and a limit… I'm not the bitter bitch that wants to screw up his professional life."

"I'm not that type too, but what do you want?"

"How much are you close to the dead fly?"

"It depends on what you need…"

"Ah! Okay…" she spoke and they kissed passionately. After another session of wild sex, they continued talking.

* * *

Nicholas arrived at his hotel room and looked thoughtful.

"BSAA… Ada Wong…" he talked to himself, "Alright old man, you got what you wanted and I guess I'll continue the job, even if it means having to stand Leon's presence…" He spoke to himself while taking his bag and putting a small package inside of it, then headed to the airport.

In the next day he was at his cabin at the BSAA HQ when he saw Jill by the open door passing in the corridor and immediately stood up from the chair and ran to her.

"Jill!" he called her and she looked back

"Hey, you didn't come to work and didn't call us, what happened?"

"Sorry about that. It was my indiscipline and you have all the right to punish me for that mistake, but something urgent happened and I had to go on a trip to help a friend." He said making an apologetic face while they walked to her cabin

"Well, if it was something really urgent I won't punish you. What happened?"

"I had to aid a friend of mine. He had a problem and he didn't have anyone to help him. His family is in another country and I stayed with him until a member of his family would arrive. He thought I still lived in the town and called me, but he was so desperate that I couldn't say no. I just followed my impulse and completely forgot to warn you guys. It won't happen again, I promise!"

"Well, unexpected things happen sometimes and you make sure that it won't happen again. I won't be so understanding next time."

"Thanks. But there's something I'd like to ask you." He said after he closed the door of her cabin

"Sure."

"Jill, about what I told you the other day, let's just keep it to ourselves, okay?"

"Of course. I would never broadcast it to everybody, I respect your privacy."

"And it's yours too. You're my sister-in-law and this kid is my nephew or niece, so…"

"Yeah, you're right."

"It's crazy huh, a few days ago we were strangers or workmates and now we are a family, or something like this. At least I consider you my family. I can't explain it."

Jill smiled friendly

"So, how's my nephew or niece?" he said with a friendly smile

"Killing my back! I didn't sleep at all last night. I put so many pillows, but it wasn't enough. I'm afraid for the next months when he or she grows up more and gain more weight! But I'm glad you asked, it shows you care!" she said with a proud face

"I really do care about you Jill! Even though Leon and I have our differences, somehow I have a great appreciation about you that even made me open up."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that even though I don't know what happened between you and Leon, but you can be sure that you can count on me. If you feel like talking or need some vent, you can trust me."

"I know I can trust you and I appreciate it. I hope my brother has changed enough to deserve a woman like you."

"Everyone has flaws Nick. I'm not perfect, but I won't judge something that I don't know what happened."

"I know you'll ask him, but I hope he will be man enough to tell all the truth and not just blame me like he used to. I got tired of covering up for his dirt."

"What do you mean?"

"Leon always had the fame for being the angel he's not. I was the one blamed for his crap because people didn't know about his romp or because he had me to hide his track. I was punished several times and was seen as the black sheep. While he was taken as the example to be followed! I'm not saying he is a bad guy or never had good intentions, I'm sure he does have a good side. However, he's not like people think he is."

"Well Nick, Leon has flaws as well, he's not perfect. But I guess in the past his flaws maybe have been more evident, but… people grow, age, get more mature, I'm sure you have changed too."

"You are his girlfriend, of course you will take his side."

"I'm not this kind of girlfriend Nick. I tend to keep myself neutral or impartial from family matters like this. However, I don't defend what is wrong, it doesn't matter who the person is. Everyone who knows me is aware of it. I tend to be a fair person and you and I have something in common, you dislike what's wrong and you can even expose it. I've done it all my life…"

"Yeah."

"So I'm not taking Leon's side nor judging you. Right now you are just throwing some things, but you didn't tell what really happened. Even if you do, I won't judge it. I won't come between you two. Of course, I will have my own opinion about the facts, but I will take in account both sides. Your rights and wrongs, but also Leon's rights and wrongs. My relationship with him doesn't blind me."

"It's good to know that. You're definitely one of a kind! Even though I always avoided learning about him, I hope what I heard recently is not true. I'd hate even more being the sibling of a man like him."

"What did you hear?"

"Never mind Jill. I refuse to believe that it was true. You trust him so much and you're pregnant and sensitive now. I hate being the guy who'd breaks the news. I want to believe it was just a misunderstanding."

"What did you hear?" Jill asked with more firmness

Nicholas took a deep breath and before he could answer, a secretary knocked on Jill's cabin door to inform her of an urgent meeting. Jill was vexed, but she had to participate of the meeting and gave a look at Nicholas meaning that they should continue the talk later. Nicholas nodded getting the hint of her gaze and left the cabin with her and then headed to the shooting range.

* * *

Jill was back at her cabin when Chris knocked on the door.

"Hey, come in!" She said friendly

"How are you both?" He asked while sitting on the seat in front of her desk

"We are fine. Quite tired today."

"Didn't have a good sleep?"

"No! I had a lot of pain in my back. I put several pillows, but it didn't help that much."

"Well, just hang in there. You're still just in the half way!" Chris joked

"Haha, what about you? Got any news?"

"Nothing. Actually I didn't have time to search anything. But I'll need your help with something."

"Alright."

"You and Nicholas seem closer and let's say he's being too honest because he's opening up to you, so I guess you could ask him about the virus that infected his wife."

"A virus? Who told you that?"

"Mr. Hahn. Why, did he tell you another version?"

"No. Actually I never asked anything about this matter. I could see he still suffers because of it and I didn't feel comfortable to break his glimpse about her. But when I see him, I'll ask, don't worry."

"Thanks. But, this info is important. Mr. Hahn told me she took a vaccine, but she died from cancer and he thought it was triggered by the virus "cure"."

"It's not impossible. We know every virus leave sequels so maybe that was hers, unfortunately."

"Yeah. So, when will Leon be back?"

"Next weekend."

"Are you ready to tell him?" he said pointing out to her belly

"Not at all."

"Why not? You can't hide it anymore! Or do you think he won't like it?"

"I don't know. I'm sure he will be surprised, but, I don't want this to force him to be with me."

"Force him? You have doubts that he loves you?"

"It's not about having doubts. But Leon is that type of person who tends to put duty before everything. I just don't want him to take this as a duty, but of course I want us to continue being a couple that get along so well even with the distance we face. I want us to be a family by self-will, not by obligation."

"I don't think Leon is like that. You and your child certainly will be his priority. I think this is going to be good, because, in the end, he is a man who wants to settle down."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Jill replied and let out a laugh, "For the first time in my life, I will feel like those women who think about their wedding day, the house design and stuff like this. But as I'm a rational woman, for now I will just think about my baby's bedroom and how to break the news to thefather." She said smiling

"Yeah you do that. But now I have to go, talk to you later and take care." Chris said and they said their goodbyes

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Jill was a bit restless in her apartment, she hadn't seen Nicholas since the day at her cabin and they still had a conversation to end, however that wasn't the real reason she was restless. At any minute, Leon would arrive from his course. Now, she had two important subjects to discuss with Leon, their baby on the way and his past with Nicholas. She was taking a sip of her tea when the doorbell rang.

"Hey Leon!" she said smiling and happy to see him after so long

"Hey my dear!" he replied immediately pulling her to an embrace and kissed her, "missed me?!" he said in a flirting tone

"Of course I did! I was counting the days!" She said happily then he kissed her passionately again while they entered

"That's the good side of long periods apart." Jill said after catching her breath again

"Yeah…" Leon replied almost moaning while he still kissed her on the neck and caressed her waist.

Jill swallowed hard when she felt his touch on her abdomen to remove her shirt and he made a pause noticing something different. He looked at it making a face and then looked in her eyes. He could see the apprehension in her expression and she could see his puzzled gaze.

"What…" Leon asked frowning

"Surprise!" Jill replied with an apprehensive smile

"Are you…" Leon said widening his eyes

Jill nodded, "I'm pregnant." She said and could feel her mouth dry and tried to read all of Leon's reactions

Leon lifted his forehead and opened his mouth speechless. He didn't expect that at all. Jill could see the confusion in his gaze and her heart seemed that could jump out of her mouth at any moment.

Leon touched her belly again and it was already showing some baby bump. He caressed it gently and smiled warmly, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I took a while to notice it, but I didn't want to disturb you at the course with the news. Plus, I don't think it was a phone subject too."

"Yeah, but…"

"Are you disappointed?" She asked tensed

"No! Of course not. I'm just surprised. I didn't see that coming…" he said looking at her belly then let out a smile comforting her nervousness, "It's quite advanced since the last time I saw you, how long are you?"

"15 weeks."

"15 weeks?" Leon asked surprised

"Yeah, according to my last period math, but she said that it can be one or two weeks less because of the size of the baby."

"Oh, I see. And do you know the sex?"

"Not yet, I was waiting for you to come with me if you want of course."

"Of course I will, Jill! Why are you talking like this? I know I had the surprise moment, but I'm so happy about it. You and I are starting our own family. The order of the factors may be different, but you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you and our baby is a blessing to our relationship."

"I love you too. Surely it's a blessing!" she replied and Leon hugged her warmly

"When is the next appointment?"

"Next week."

"I'm coming with you! We are going to discover the sex together so we can start the baby layette and preparation for the bedroom and stuff like that."

"Yes, and we have a lot to talk. Being a parent is a big responsibility and you know we have our works…"

"Yeah, I know that. But we still have time to discuss all that, for now I just want to enjoy this great moment!" he said caressing gently her belly

Jill was thrilled with Leon's acceptance and it was one less subject that was pressing her buttons, but there was another one and she didn't know how to ask him about Nicholas. It wasn't so urgent at that moment, but eventually she would have to ask because from now on they would get more intimate and close.

* * *

It was Sunday morning and Jill was preparing the breakfast when she got a message in her cell phone from Chris. She got thoughtful and it seemed he had something very important to tell about Nicholas.

Leon showed up at the kitchen entrance and noticed Jill's expression. Something got her thoughtful.

"What happened?" He asked in concern

"Nothing… it's just that Chris has something important to tell me about the new guy in the BSAA…" she spoke choosing the words so she could finally ask Leon

"If Chris got you like that, it must be something big."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"But don't worry that much. It's not good for the baby." Leon said showing his concern

"I know…but, I need to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Do you have siblings?"

Leon made a face after her question, Jill wasn't the type who asked things, but considering the status of their relationship, he concluded it was a natural thing to be asked.

"No…" He said with an unreadable gaze and tone

"No?" Jill said in shock

Leon found it strange her reaction and this intrigued him, "Why are you so surprised?"

Jill didn't know what to say

"But I did have a younger brother. I don't like talking about it, but I think you deserve to know more about me."

"Usually I'd stop asking at this moment, but, in this case I really need to know that."

"Why?" Leon was even more intrigued with her curiosity

"Because of the new guy in the BSAA."

"What about him?" he asked intrigued

"Because he said he is your brother."

"He's lying!" he shouted

"Why do you say that?"

"Because my brother Nicholas died when he was 14 years old in a car crash."

Jill couldn't believe her ears.

* * *

 **Well guys that was it for now. I hope you liked it. What's your guess? What's Nicholas real secret? What about Leon? Is really Nicole that reliable? Stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, new chapter on the run! I hope you like it.**

 **A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, so I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

* * *

It was night, Nicholas had finished his bath when his cell phone rang, "Hey Nicole, missing me already?" he said in a flirty way

"Yeah, you can say that. I'm at the lobby of your building."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yep, Joseph, the doorman, is very professional and didn't let me in because you didn't answer the phone and it's the first time he saw me."

"Right! I guess I'll have to talk to Joseph…"

"Haha, don't worry. I'm waiting."

They disconnected and Nicholas didn't take long to put on his clothes. When he left the elevator, he saw Nicole sitting on a couch and had two bags next to her. She looked to the side and saw him and immediately stood up to greet him with a tender kiss. Nicholas gestured with his head to the doorman, giving the sign that he knows Nicole and then helped her with the luggage.

"What are you doing in town, are you lost or something?" he joked

"Not really. I've been transferred to the office in town and instead of staying in a rented room or in a hotel, I remembered I have a boyfriend who lives here and here I am!" she said with a teasing face

"Oh really?!"

"Uhum, isn't it or I'm going to find out that you are not single and share the room with someone else?" Nicole said making a face while they walked in the corridor

"No, but you're going to find out that I can leave at any moment." Nicholas said with a serious face

"What about the BSAA?" Nicole said frowning

"It's a temporary job." Nicholas said with a mock

"No problem. When you leave, I'll leave." Nicole replied at level of his irony

"What about asking for permission?" Nicholas said lifting his eyebrows

"Do I really need to ask for your permission after all I did to you?" Nicole said with a defiant gaze

"Right!" Nicholas sighed, "By the way you didn't tell me your price. Now I'm paying for it." he continued

"Don't worry, I'm worth it!" she said in a teasing tone and kissed him quickly and they entered in his apartment.

* * *

Jill couldn't believe her ears, Leon admitted he had a brother called Nicholas, but he had died when he was 14 years old. So who was that Nicholas who claimed to be his brother? Was him really telling the truth? What was really going on?

"I don't know what to say. He was really convincing and he has some traits that resemble you, even Claire agrees to it."

"It can't be. My mom saw his body, it was carbonized, but they did DNA tests to confirm his identity… However there are a lot of pretenders out there and this guy must be one. My concern is that he is definitely an insider and we need to know what his goal is."

"Yeah. It's weird that he hid it for so long and he ended up opening up to me, do you think he's using me to get to you?" Jill said

"Possibly. But considering that general panel we have for now, it can be dangerous, but I think it's best if we act like we don't know anything and he doesn't think we suspect on him. This way we can observe him closer… but I want you to not stay alone with him, you are pregnant and I don't want you too stressed about it, I'm worried about the baby. I'd prefer that Chris could watch him closer."

"Yeah. That's what we are doing since the beginning. Chris said that he's going to meet someone who knew Nicholas late wife then he'll call me to update me."

"Okay, by the way, what's his name?"

"Nicholas S. Kennedy."

"Scott Kennedy?"

"No, it's really S. Kennedy."

"I see. That's another proof that this guy is lying."

"How come?"

"My brother is named Nicholas Scott Kennedy. Scott was a name giving after our grandfather to the males in the family. It was a tradition thing that my father had. Nicholas didn't like it that much, but that was Nicholas' way to be. He loved being the opposition of the family."

"How was your relationship with him?"

"Complicated. But I did care about my younger brother. I think our age difference was a factor for our constant conflicts, but I think it's natural when you have a sibling. He always had a tough personality, but I wanted the best for him."

"Well, I guess this Nicholas implied that you two didn't have a good relationship. How many years are older than him?"

"I'm 5 years older than him. He was born in 1982"

"So is this Nicholas."

"Jill, this guy is an insider and very clever. I'm sure he has read my records. Or maybe he just manipulated you with some history and something normal about siblings having differences and got the info he wanted."

"Yeah, maybe, but I don't know what info of siblings he could've had from me, I never knew you had a brother!"

"Yeah, I know, I was just saying and it's clear that this guy is a professional liar. You know, I'm really thinking about paying some visit at the BSAA HQ and see this guy's face. I want to see his reaction."

"I know you do, but if you do that, he can escape. If he sees you and has something to hide, he will run away."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm not going to do it. I'm going to be patient with the time."

"Yeah. It's all we can do for now." Jill agreed. They continued talking about other subjects.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

Leon and Jill were at his apartment getting ready to visit Leon's mother

"Jill, I'd like to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Don't comment about Nicholas to my mom. I want to explain it myself in another time."

"Alright." Jill said with a light smile

Arriving at his mother's house, Leon was welcomed happily by a dog. He kneeled down to play with him. The dog welcomed Jill as well.

"I didn't know you like animals."

"Yeah, I love it. He used to live with me, but I brought him to my mom to take care of him because of my schedule." Leon replied while he caressed the dog's head

"I see."

"I have a cat too, but he is inside."

"Really? Cool. I used to have a cat too when I was younger. Actually I had several types of pets."

"That's nice! Wow, he really likes you. You know, I trust him fully. Usually he's not so given like this. It proves I can trust you and that you like animals." Leon said observing the dog's happiness with Jill's presence

"Really? I'm glad to hear that. If you told me that before, I'd be scared." Jill said and joked a bit

"Haha. Silly." Leon laughed a bit

"What's his name?"

"Brutus."

"Oh, nice. And the cat?" Jill asked in curiosity

"Teddy or Ted. However, I hope he is around, usually he is a bit suspicious. But when he likes someone, it's another proof that I can trust that person." Leon said standing up

Leon and Jill saw the door opening and a woman smiled at them that walked towards them.

"I knew something was going on here when I didn't find Brutus anywhere! Hello!" The woman said in a playful way and gave Leon a hug and greeted Jill

"Hey mom, how are you?" Leon said with a happy face

"I'm good. I didn't expect you to come so early." His mother said making a funny face

"Mom!" Leon gave her a look

Jill watched them and smiled at his mother jokes, she could see from whom Leon got his sense of humor.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Jill." Leon said with a proud smile

"Hello Jill, nice to meet you!" The woman said with a friendly smile and they hugged

"Hello Mrs. Kennedy. Nice to meet you too!" Jill said smiling

"So you're the famous Jill, Leon always talked about you with a crazy in love face! You are really beautiful." The woman said with a proud face

"Thank you Mrs. Kennedy. That's a surprise that Leon makes a crazy in love face because of me."

"Madly in love I must say it! I always looked forward to meeting you, but it took longer than I thought that I even thought that he wasn't serious about your existence or just had a one-sided love." The woman said and Jill laughed a bit

"Mom!" Leon said getting a bit embarrassed again for his mom's way of speak

"Shut up Leon, we don't have to be formal here, we're in family! Right Jill?"

"Yes, Mrs. Kennedy. I guess you have a point."

"See Leon! Come on people, let's go inside. By the way Jill, you can call me Margaret or Maggie."

"Okay." Jill replied

The three of them walked in the house and the dog went after them.

"Hey Teddy!" Leon greeted his black cat who was lied on the couch

"He is so cute!" Jill said when she saw him

"Yeah, and another good thing is that he's not hidden, he is curious about you." Leon replied, "Greet him." He encouraged her

Jill approached him carefully and the cat smelled her and seemed to like her.

"You're good with cats." Maggie made a friendly comment

"Yeah, I used to have pets when I was younger."

"Oh I see. Leon would you help me set the table?"

"Sure."

"I can help too." Jill said in a friendly way

The three of them arranged the table for the lunch and talked about several things. Mrs. Kennedy always had some adventure of the past to share and they laughed of her theatrical way of describing things.

"Well mom, there's something we need to tell." Leon said with a serious face

"I always get nervous when you speak that way." She replied

"No, that's not the case. It's something good."

"Alright. Tell me."

"You are going to be a grandmother." Leon looked at Jill and then broke the news after a slight pause

"No way! Are you serious?!" his mom said widening her eyes

"Yes." Leon and Jill replied simultaneously

"You are a naughty girl! You were silent all this long." Mrs. Kennedy spoke in a funny way

Jill smiled at her comment.

"Mom!" Leon said embarrassed again

"Mom nothing. It's the truth. I thought you'd announce the engagement or that you married in secret as for what you told me you are dating for so long."

"No mom. I could never do such thing without your presence, you know that."

"You'd better mean it! So my dear, how long are you?"

"16 weeks."

"16 weeks?!" She said surprised and looked at Leon waiting for an explanation why he took so long to tell her

"Mrs. Kennedy, Leon learned of it last weekend due to his course. I thought it was better to wait for him and tell it in person." Jill explained

"Oh, I see. Do you know the sex of the baby? Is it just one?" Mrs. Kennedy asked

"No. We were supposed to see it this week, but the baby kept the legs closed." Leon replied

"And yes, it's just one." Jill spoke

"Oh, cool. Let's hope the baby allows you to see it and let the legs open." Mrs. Kennedy said

"Yeah. The doctor said that too." Jill said

Mrs. Kennedy stood up from her chair and looked emotional, "You gave me the best news!" she spoke thrilled

Leon and Jill seeing her reaction stood up as well. Mrs. Kennedy hugged Jill and touched her belly. She could feel the bump. Leon stepped closer to them and smiled at his mother. Then, she embraced him, "Thank you for the news. I'm sure your father would be very happy too." She spoke a bit emotional

"Yeah." Leon replied smiling

"I'm sorry for my emotional face. It's because I thought I would never see this day since Leon joined the Government. It seemed he would never settle down because his exes couldn't understand his job, but then one day he told me about you, but never introduced us, so I didn't know what to think and just waited. Then one day he came devastated telling me you were dead and I never saw him so desolated as he did. I suffered with him without even knowing you. Then he got a fiancé and to be honest there was something about her that I didn't like. In addition, one day all I knew was that you were back and alive, but was going thru hard times. Therefore, I just waited for the day I'd meet you and I have to admit that I thought you didn't exist because it took so long! I'm so happy that this day arrived and I could finally meet you and as a combo you're giving me my first grandkid."

"Oh Maggie!" Jill said touched with her words and embraced her warmly. She could see how lonely that woman felt and how much she worried about Leon as he was the only living relative she had or thought to have.

"Well, enough crying. Have you seen how Leon looked like when he was as a baby and as a child?" Maggie said excited

"No, I haven't." Jill replied

"Come on mom. You're not going to show her those photos!" Leon said making a face

"Of course I will! Do you have anything to hide?" Maggie said

"It's not that."

"Come on Leon, what's the problem? Were you an ugly kid?" Jill couldn't help to joke about him

"No, it's not that. It's just that this is that awkward moment when parents show the worst pics of their kids and prove to be terrible photographers." Leon replied

Jill laughed at him. Maggie searched the drawers and found the picture albums. They sat on the dinner table again while she showed the pictures to Jill.

"Aww, he was so cute. He was really blondie and very blue eyed." Jill commented

"Yeah. He wasn't so serious either."

"Yeah, he smiled a lot. Very photogenic." Jill said

Leon watched them interact and laughed at their comments, but then he recognized a part of a picture and took it before his mother could.

"Hey, give me that!" Maggie said

"No, this one you won't show."

"Why not?" Jill said curious

"No way. This one must be destroyed." Leon said making a face

"What's in there?" Jill said

"Oh, that one must be that one he is naked."

"Naked?"

"Yeah. He can't stand that picture, but I'm sure there is nothing that you haven't seen already." Maggie replied

Jill laughed

"No, the problem is not being naked…" Leon replied

"Come on Leon, don't be silly. I'm very curious now." Jill said trying to get the picture from his hand

"I'm sorry Jill, I love you to death, but this picture you won't see." Leon said

"Maggie, what's in that picture, you have to tell me." Jill said

"If it's the picture I'm thinking, it's one that he and his father were playing on the bed when he was a baby. His father had just given him a bath and Leon was still naked. So I took the picture to get their happy moment, but when I clicked Leon turned his ass up to the camera while his father made a funny face to hold him."

"Mom!" Leon said laughing

"Oh, really. Oh come on Leon, I want to see this!" Jill said laughing imagining the scene

Helplessly Leon decided to show her the picture and for the first time Jill saw him with a red face in embarrassment.

"That's a unique picture for sure." Jill said smiling

"Oh, there is this other one." Maggie took another picture by the end of the album, "Leon wasn't shy to show off when he was a kid. Even during to ultrasound he didn't hesitate to open his legs and show that he was a boy." Maggie commented

"Oh I can see that. He was a naughty boy. It must have hurt how he pulled your hair." Jill commented about the picture

"Yeah it did. He pulled my hair and laughed." Maggie said

"You were so cute. Haven't changed that much. Just got a bit serious." Jill said in a warm way and caressed his face

"Yeah. You owe me top secret pictures of you too." Leon replied teasing her

"Fair enough." Jill replied

The moment of distraction was interrupted when a picture fell from another album on the floor. Maggie took it and immediately her gaze got saddened.

"Mom…" Leon noticed it and saw the only picture that had Nicholas among all those pictures of him

"Mrs. Kennedy." Jill said in concern

"Don't worry dear. I'm fine. It's just that this pic…" Maggie replied holding her tears, "I'm missing him so much lately." She spoke vaguely

Leon and Jill looked at each other and remembered their pact.

"Jill, have Leon told you about Nicholas, his younger brother?" Maggie spoke with a sad face

"Yes."

"I'm sorry for my sad face. A mother who loses her son will always have that open hole in her soul. It never heals."

"Mom…" Leon whispered

"Jill. I'll give you one advice from mother to mother. This is your first kid and if in case you have more, please, never be unfair to them. Never treat one better than the other. Set the same limits for both of them, and no matter how different their personalities are, always be fair. Don't allow them to compete with each other. Don't compare each other. I made that mistake and I paid very high for it. I hurt my younger son so deeply that he ran away from home several times and then one day he never came back. The only thing that came home about him was the news informing me that he was dead at only 14 years old." Maggie couldn't help the tears any longer.

"Maggie…" Jill said without knowing what to say then looked at Leon who shook his head for her not to tell about Nicholas

"Nicholas had a good heart, but I failed as a mother to him. I wasn't wise enough to realize that his behavior was him screaming for help. I never had troubles with Leon or just had little ones that were not really big troubles. But Nicholas… there were several times I was so ashamed of him that I wished that wasn't happening. I was unfair to my younger child and blamed him for my failures. He had to pay with his life for me to realize how wrong I was. Somehow… I gave him life and also took it from him." Maggie said and cried more

"Maggie, don't say that. I'm sure things weren't like this. I know you miss your son, but how can you be sure that this is how it happened?" Jill said trying to be supportive

"Because he hated to be home. We always had to look for him at other colleagues homes. Things got worse after his father death. I couldn't control him anymore and even sent him to a boarding school, he ran away from it several times. One day he ran away from home and I took a few days to realize he was really missing. Then it was when we started looking for him and nothing. A few month later a Government agent knocked on my door informing me that they needed my DNA for a test because they had possibly found his body in a car crash. I couldn't see it because it was carbonized, but his ID was readable enough to see his name and parents. The tests confirmed it was his body and since then my world crashed."

"Oh Mrs. Kennedy, I don't know what to say. But I don't think you're a failure or a bad mother."

"Thank you Jill. I'm sorry for this sad moment. But I can't help it when I see something about him. I don't even know why this picture is here. But, let's leave it at that. We have more important and happy things to talk about."

Leon and Jill nodded in agreement and Mrs. Kennedy stood up to keep the albums in the drawers.

"So, how will you do with your work after the baby is born?"

"Well, we have talked about it a lot this week and in my end, I can tell you that in my work I have freedom enough to spend a lot of time with my kid. I haven't been in field since I returned from Africa, because, after being a hostage for so long, I realized many aspects of my life and felt the urge to change it. I still embrace the cause of the fight against the Bioterrorism, but since I returned to work, I've been working in the intelligence and training new members. I am 38 years old, my body is not the same, and age is a factor with the time being. Being pregnant at this age demands even more caress and my focus now is my child, being a mother is my new priority. I can go to field, but only when necessary."

"I see. What about you son?"

"I intend to spend time with them as much as I can. We are still deciding how this part is going to be as we live in different cities. But the BSAA has several smaller offices around the country and Jill even considered the possibility of moving to DC office so we can spend more time together, but I still need to have this talk at work and see how things are going to be."

"I see, so you plan just to move in?" Maggie spoke

"Mrs. Kennedy, this way you screw the surprise!" Leon said in a funny way to his mother

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you had proposed her already." She replied embarrassed

"What?" Jill said puzzled

"Honey, don't mind. I know you're not the wedding dreamer woman, but… but you make me dream of a future together as a family with you. Too bad my mom screwed my plans to surprise you with a proposal, but I still want to do it officially and in a beautiful way, so I hope you will be surprised in that day too. Okay?" Leon said smiling

"Sure! But I can tell you that you're the only who ever made me think about it in my entire life, but now you can be sure I will dream about it often." Jill replied with a kind smile

"And you Mrs. Kennedy, you'd better read baby books again to refresh the memory because I want a traditional honeymoon for just the two of us. My plan is to spend it in 2 halves, one half with the kid and another half just the two of us."

"Sure my dear, I will love it. So you're planning to get married just after the baby is born?" She replied

"Well, the big party yes, but maybe we can do the civil in the next few months." Leon replied and looked at Jill

"First you have to propose me and I have to say the yes, then we can set the civil wedding day and let our friends know it and do a private ceremony, even though I don't think we have to do it in a hurry just because I'm pregnant."

"Yeah, I know. However, I was going to propose you anyways, but you were the one to surprise me first. So, you can be sure I'm not planning to marry you just because of the child, it's because I really love you, Jill Valentine. I want you to be the new Mrs. Kennedy." Leon said in a loving way and kissed her kindly.

They smiled at each other and then at Maggie who was thrilled with the scene.

* * *

After the visit at Leon's mother, they went back to Leon's apartment.

"Why didn't you tell her about Nicholas when she was remembering him? It would be the best news to her."

"Because I need to be sure if this guy is really Nicholas, the lost son. I thought of it as well at that moment, but then I remembered that if he is really her late beloved son, why he himself didn't show up to her already? Or to me? So I thought that he doesn't deserve all this consideration and prefers to remain dead as he is supposed to be. I am respecting his wish." Leon said with a serious face

"Maybe he doesn't know she suffers. Maybe he still thinks she is the person she was back then."

"Maybe, but to be honest… after so many years in the Government, I can feel its touch in it. When my mom said that a Government agent knocked on the door I can say I almost confirmed this suspicion."

"You didn't know that it was an agent who informed her?" Jill said

"No. She said that a cop had done it or just agent. She never mentioned Government agent before."

"Hmm, do you think she knows something and is not telling you? Do you think she faked that crying scene?"

"I don't know Jill, I can't affirm anything right now. But I can tell you that it wouldn't be a surprise if his death was faked and he obtained a new ID." Leon said a bit thoughtful

"You're inside and you can obtain this info more easily right?"

"Maybe. It will depend on with who I will be dealing with. Whom wound will be open..."

"I see. However, confirming him won't be hard. He is at the BSAA and I can give a way to obtain his DNA, I'll tell Chris to kick his ass and then we make the test." Jill said and Leon laughed at her comment about Chris

"Thanks, you can do it." Leon replied laughing at the scene

"Alright. I'm going to call Chris and explain him these new details and let's do this job by tomorrow!" Jill said and Immediately called Chris while Leon went to take a shower.

* * *

 **Well guys, that was it for now! I hope you liked it and you can tell me your guesses. I can say that there's much more to come and some overturn, stay tuned!**


	9. Files

**Sorry guys I took longer than I expected to update. Thank you all who are reading, reviewing and following the story, your support is superb and inspiring to me! :D**

 **A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, so I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

* * *

It was morning and Nicole had just left Nicholas' apartment to go to work. When she locked the door, she heard some footsteps in the corridor and when she looked to the side, she saw an old man coming at her way.

"Good morning." The old man greeted her politely

"Good morning." She replied and then headed to the elevator

When she entered in the cabin she observed as much as she could where the old man was going, but before she could see which apartment he was going, the elevator door closed.

Nicholas was finishing his breakfast when the doorbell rang. He looked at the peephole and opened the door.

"Papa!" He said surprised

"Who is that black haired woman?" The old man asked with a serious face

"My girlfriend Nicole."

"Is she living here?"

"Yeah." Nicholas replied and noticed the old man continued with a very serious face, "Why are you with that face? Don't worry, she's cool. Besides, I have a normal life and if you don't approve it, you should call first before showing up at my door out of nothing." He continued

"I don't care who you fuck, but that woman is from the Government!" The old man said a bit harshly

"Oh so you were testing me if I would say the truth, you know who she is!" Nicholas said with a mock

"No, I don't know her, but I smell "those people" miles from me." The old man replied

"Oh yeah, of course you do. So, what do you want me to do, to break up with her just because of that?"

"No, I'll give you a vote of trust this time, but I hope you are careful enough and don't let her pry in our business because those people love to do that!"

"Yeah I know. So what's the reason of your visit?"

"I'm going back to the "spa". Going to stay there for a while." The old man said

"Again? Did something happen?" Nicholas said worried

"Not yet. But for now it's going to be better to be there instead of in freedom."

"I see. And "those people" are helping you out with this…"

"Of course. That's why I'm avoiding technology and you should clean the records of your personal cameras and give a way to clean the records of the building too, I don't want any trace of me left."

"Don't worry. That's easy."

"And there's something else." The old man said and took a small flash drive from his pocket, "I want you to take a good care of it." He said giving it to Nicholas, "Don't let Anyone have access to it. This is what "They" are looking for. I need you to hand it to a specific person." The old man continued and then gave a paper with instructions, "Memorize it and burn this paper!"

"Aha, this is in Dubai!" Nicholas said with laughter

"I know, this man you need to look for lives there, he sells carpets." The old man spoke and placed his hand on Nicholas' shoulder, "I'm counting on you my kid!" he said with a friendly gaze

"Papa, what about Jill?" Nicholas said touched by that gesture that meant so much to him

"She's not priority now. Actually the safety of all of you and the world depends on this."

"But if this is a BSAA matter, wouldn't it be better if they learn of it?"

"No, because right now we can't trust in any authority about this and this include some people from the BSAA and some Governments. There are traitors everywhere. The man I want you to meet will know what to do with this info! The war against the Bioterrorism takes time!"

"Alright." Nicholas nodded

"Now is time for me to go. I need to fake a robbery!" the old man said with a proud face

"Haha, just like in the old times!" Nicholas smiled proudly

"Yes my kid. How I miss those times!" the old man replied happily

"Yeah, me too! But life goes on, right?!"

"Yeah, by the way, speaking about moving on, have you met your brother already?"

"Ugh, you really know how to disgrace me!" Nicholas murmured, "No, I haven't. And I thank the heavens for that!"

"Humm, I see. Your brother is one of those people and I've heard he is an Elite Agent. It won't take him too much time to find out the real truth. Unless he already knows it, as you know those people are really good at pretending they don't know something."

"Yeah, I know that." Nicholas said and thought of Nicole who already knew who he was

"Now I have to go. Take care of Jill and the baby. If you need to talk to me, you know how to find me!"

"Alright. Take care you too Papa."

They said their goodbyes with a hug and the old man finally left.

* * *

Leon was at his cabin at work and looked very thoughtful. He was reading the report Hunnigan gave to him.

"Nicholas Scott Kennedy, Deceased, November 9th of 1996" he said in a low voice reading the computer screen, "If you're really alive, what the hell is going on?" he talked to himself, but his attention was interrupted by Hunnigan who showed up by his cabin door

"For your face I can see you read the report." Ingrid said in a serious tone

"Not everything, but enough to confirm things."

"I couldn't dig everything, you will see that there a lot of confidential or high classified files."

"Yeah, but it doesn't need to be a genius to know this stinks!" Leon replied making a face

"It does!"

"I guess I preferred the old truth, or should I say, the old lie?"

"I understand your feelings. It must be hard to know that you have a dirty brother."

"It does Hunnigan. It goes against everything I fight against and stand for. It goes against everything our father didn't want to us. Our parents weren't perfect, but they always wanted and did the best for us. I knew Nicholas was a rebel sometimes and didn't want to follow our father career, but this… this is too much!" Leon said not being able to disguise his frustration

"Leon… you know how the program works and maybe he wasn't a criminal himself, maybe he witnessed something big and dirty and needed protection for that. Maybe he didn't have time to warn you and you know protected people can't have contact with their past…"

"I know how this works, but he's not in the program anymore for a long time and yet, he preferred to continue dead to us. I don't like to say it, but I highly doubt he's doing it for our protection. Nicholas was and still is a selfish person." Leon said a bit harshly

"I don't know what to say Leon. He must have his reasons."

"Yes, he does have reasons. I need to know his reason to have applied specifically to the BSAA and became too friendly with Jill."

"Alright, so it means I'm going to have to work harder and search his past life, his fake life and his current life and all his associates. You should be aware that it won't be quick." Hunnigan said making a point

"Yeah, I know. I'm going investigate it as well. To protect Jill won't be hard. I'm going to call Chris and explain things to him and get his inside help and off work I'll hire someone to secure her anywhere she goes and when she's home alone."

"Yeah, you do that." Hunnigan said and saw Leon taking the phone

* * *

Jill was at her cabin when Chris knocked on the door and entered.

"Good morning." He said greeting her and took the seat in front of her desk

"Good morning, so, did you meet the person?" Jill replied and referred to the message he had sent her

"Not yet, the meeting will be today at lunch. But I came to know if you have talked to Leon."

"Yes I did and I'm going to need your help. But you're going to need to be very discreet and don't let Nicholas suspect on it." Jill said

"Alright, what did Leon tell you? Is Nicholas real?"

"Yes and maybe." Jill said frowning a bit

"Maybe? What do you mean about that?"

"Leon had a younger brother called Nicholas Scott Kennedy, but he died at the age of 14 in a car accident."

"What? Really?"

"Yes."

"So, if his real brother is already dead, who is this Nicholas who claims to be his brother?"

"That's what you're going to help me to find out. Leon is suspecting of something and asked if you could make the closer investigation because he is concerned about my condition and he doesn't want me to take the risk."

"Yeah, of course. But, what do you want me to do?" Chris said

"First, be discreet. Don't let him suspect that we know his play, I know it's going to be hard. Second, Leon thinks this guy is a pretender, but he didn't discard the possibility that Nicholas can be his real brother, so we need you to obtain a sample of his DNA."

"I can beat his ass easily!" Chris said in joke

"Yeah, I thought the same, but remember we need to be discreet." Jill laughed a bit

"That's why there is something called combat training. Soldiers need to train a lot."

"Yeah I know. I don't know how you will do this, but I'm sure we can take his DNA sample easily with physical evaluation, or get sample of his hair in some comb, etc…"

"I prefer to kick his ass and get some blood of him because I don't like this guy and you know how much I hate spies!"

"Yeah, this I'll let you handle your way. We just need to confirm the veracity of the fact and find out who is lying, Nicholas or the Government."

"The Government?" Chris said lifting his eyebrow

"Yeah, Leon suspects that the Government can be involved. He thought it after his mother recently said something about some Government Agent had informed her of Nicholas' death years ago. He wasn't present at the moment because he was in the Police Academy. Back then she didn't say Government, but the last time she used that word."

"Oh I see. And how did she react to the news?"

"She doesn't know yet. We didn't tell her. Leon wants to confirm it before talking to her."

"Do you think his mother is involved?"

"I don't think so, why would she lie to Leon?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's fine about his "death" more than the usual and now she had a slip tongue."

"No, I don't think so. If she knows something, she should win an Oscar after the crying scene she had the other day. Plus, Leon told me real Nicholas was hard to handle and he used to run away from home and his mother admitted she couldn't control him and couldn't be a good mother to Nicholas, so I believe that Nicholas had reasons to act like he did and this Nicholas around has shown to dislike Leon. If he is not one hell of an actor, he might really be the lost child."

"I see. Well, I don't know what happened, but we need to find out what this guy, whoever he is, really wants. Who his target is."

"Leon fears is me. I am the one who he "broke" the silence. But then I thought, I could be the path to Leon due to our connection."

"Yeah…" Chris agreed and before he could continue his line, a secretary knocked on the door and before she left, Chris asked her, "Have you seen Agent Nicholas Kennedy today?"

"No, he didn't come to work. Anything else Sir?"

"No, thanks." Chris replied and the secretary closed the door

"Hmm, again?!" Jill commented making a face

"Again what?" Chris said puzzled

"Nicholas didn't come to work and didn't inform it. I guess he just broke his promise because he said it wouldn't happen again. Now I'm looking forward for his next great excuse because that guy is really a great story teller!"

"Oh really, what happened?"

"You were on mission and he didn't show up for a few days and didn't call us. When he returned he said he went on a trip to help a friend."

"I see."

"As it was the first time, I let it pass and I couldn't prove he would be lying, but I can't deny he told a very creative story."

"I guess that's what makes him a pro."

Chris and Jill continued talking and then parted their ways.

* * *

Chris was at a Cafeteria that was near the BSAA HQ talking to a woman.

"So I thank you again for your cooperation with the matter and I hope you can help me with the case of your friend Sarah."

"I'm glad to help."

" So, as you know, I work for the BSAA and we are investigating some cases of people who were infected by some virus and survived it, however we still need some pieces to complete the puzzle and it will be very appreciated anything you can tell me about her, how was her past, her health, family, you know, we want to make a profile."

"Yeah, I understand."

"So tell me please."

"Sarah and I were childhood friends and she was had been the sweetest person I've ever met in my life. She was very feminine, polite, she looked like a true princess since we were kids. She also had passion for life. I rarely saw her crying over something, her heart was so good that she, in many occasions, couldn't see the evil in people. She was so kind, that it seemed like she could touch people's heart and melt it. She was very friendly and trusted people easily and always forgave their wrongs."

"Any one in particular?"

"Not really. This was about some classmates we had."

"What about her family?"

"She just had her parents, she was the only child, her parents were really old. She didn't complain about life, she was very thankful for breathing. She was optimistic, no matter what."

"I see."

"That's why it was a complete shock when I heard she was dying. I was in another country when I was informed about her condition. I wish I could've had spent more time with her, but at least I got to say goodbye to her one last time." The woman said teary eyed

Chris could empathize with that scene, but he kept his composure, "For the way people talk about her, it seems like she was very nice."

"She was almost an angel, if nor one already."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"I still can't believe it. I still wish this is a lie and someday she will knock on my door with her big smile, hug me very tight and call me of silly for believing in it."

Chris didn't know what to say and just smiled weakly in support

"What else do you want to know?" The woman said

"We know she was infected by a virus that deformed her, but she went through a procedure with a special type of virus that healed her before the development of the cancer, do you know what virus or viruses were those?"

"I don't know the names or details, but I remember that the there was a special type of Oncovirus or something like that that was used to heal her, sorry about that."

"It's okay, but is it confirmed that a virus caused her cancer?"

"Yes, Nicholas might know the details."

"Nicholas, her husband?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Yeah, but not so much. I still don't have time to talk to him and I've heard that he doesn't talk about his private life."

"Oh, yeah, he used to be very reserved about his background. I felt he was weird, when I met him, but he was nice too."

Chris took his cell phone and showed her, "Is this the Nicholas you know?"

"Yes, that's him."

"Nicholas S. Kennedy?"

"Kennedy? No!"

"No?"

"No. His name is Nicholas V. Marshall, I remember that because Sarah changed her last name to Sarah Marshall because of him, and I remember his father was known as Mr. Marshall."

"Oh, really? So you were close to him?"

"No, I wasn't that close to him, Sarah started dating Nicholas in high school and a few times she commented about his rebellious attitude, but he never disrespected her. I always thought he was strange and kept many secrets, but I never asked anything."

"I see, what about his family?"

"Nicholas was very close to his father, Mr. Marshall, that's what everybody called him because nobody really knew his actual name. I remember he was quite a gentleman and a very humble personality. Nicholas truly venerated him and was even capable of buying fights for him."

"Hmm, what about his mother?"

"I think she died?! I don't know... they never mentioned her. That's why I said that Nicholas was very strange, normally people miss their parents, right? And although his father was a friendly gentlemen, he too never spoke about his wife. But that's what made me doubt them, they were too nice to be true and too shady on normal people standard."

"So do you think that perfection meant trouble?"

"Possibly. Nicholas used to demonstrate more of his explosive side sometimes, when he was upset, but after High School he changed."

"Changed in?"

"His manners and way of speaking. He became very controlled and nothing would make him have an outburst or argue back. He became too nice and good with speech."

"I see." Chris said thoughtful, "Did he have siblings?"

"No. There was just him and Mr. Marshall."

"Do you still have contact with him?"

"No. The last time I talked to him in a friendly way was at their wedding day. He was really happy and was thinking about pursuing his career in military. After that, they left for honeymoon and I moved to a different city. Sarah did try to stay in contact though, but we never talked much and she was the only talking, since I didn't have much to tell on my end. I only met him years later when he called her closest friends over, including me to tell about her condition, when she was with cancer. After her death I just called him once to check on him, but he had changed his number."

"I see."

"Chris, may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you call him Nicholas S. Kennedy?"

"That's how he is registered. Even in the military records, that was his name." Chris replied

"So, I don't know what to say because I clearly remember that his name in the civil marriage license, that I signed as a witness, was Nicholas V. Marshall."

"I see."

"So, apparently Nicholas is not who he seems to be. Somehow I'm not surprised." The woman said

"Yeah, but you were very helpful with all the info you gave. As an agent of the BSAA it's my job to learn more about this special virus and its threat."

The woman nodded and they continued talking for a while, but inside, Chris was very thoughtful about who Nicholas really was and what could be his role.

(**)

Chris was back at the BSAA HQ and found Jill walking in the corridor while he was in his way to his cabin, he told her to follow him. When they entered in the cabin, they sat on the couch close to a window.

"What happened?" Jill asked in concern seeing Chris' face expression

"We need to decide this Nicholas' future here at the BSAA."

"What did you find out?" Jill said remembering that Chris would talk to someone who knew Nicholas' late wife

"According to the source, his name is Nicholas V. Marshall. I did a quick research, but nothing really relevant was found, besides that the last record about him dates from 2000 and it's like since then he doesn't even exist."

"Maybe it's when he became someone else… His military profile dates from 2000, so he'd be 18 at the time he joined it." Jill said

"Yeah, you know Jill, I have something in mind."

"Tell me."

"This guy's background doesn't seem solid at all. Normally he wouldn't be accepted in the Force when his background would be searched. They would see that. So I'm thinking of some mistake happened and this was ignored or the Force was aware of his controversy."

"That's why Leon thinks the Government is involved."

"Well, or he is a very skilled criminal or he is a protected witness of some kind of mess." Chris said making a face

"I agree with you."

They both continued looking at each other in a thoughtful way when Chris' cell phone rang and he answered it with a friendly tone, but as the talk progressed, his face turned into a serious one. Jill observed it and waited patiently until he hung up.

"Who was it?" Jill asked in curiosity

"Leon."

"What did he want?"

"From now on you will have 24hr surveillance, he asked me to provide you security while you're here at work as Nicholas is still inside and off work and while you're at home he got security that will watch out for you day and night in his absence."

"So this means he is the target or me? Who is Nicholas?" Jill said a bit concerned

"He thinks it's you, but…" Chris replied making a face

"Me?" Jill said lifting her eyebrow

"He is still investigating what's really going, but you should know that it's confirmed that Nicholas is in fact his supposed dead brother."

Jill opened her mouth to say something, but noticed Chris would continue speaking

"We were discussing the right thing, but it goes further, much further. Nicholas had the Government help to forge his death, why? He still doesn't know. But with his old persona, Nicholas Scott Kennedy death, he obtained a new identity, the one Nicholas V. Marshall while he was still a minor of 14. He lived with that name until he turned 18 and married Sarah, but a little while after that he left the Witness Protection Program and restored, partially, his old persona identity, but now as Nicholas S. Kennedy. There's no need for a DNA test anymore to confirm if it's really his brother." Chris explained

"I see, so why all that precaution about me?" she said

"Nicholas has demonstrated that he is closer to you. Leon also said that there are some high classified records related to Nicholas. To unveil it, it will take a while."

"Oh, I see…"

Chris and Jill continued talking and discussing some strategies to help in the investigation and how they would act about Nicholas being inside the BSAA.

* * *

Nicholas was at the airport at the line waiting for his turn to buy the ticket to travel to Dubai, but something bothered him. He felt observed. He looked to the sides and saw a guy with a suspect attitude. For precaution, he decided to not buy the ticket at that moment for the right location and just disguised by making a question about some other random country and flights availability. Then, still noticing that the suspect guy was paying attention at him, he decided to go to work and headed to the BSAA HQ.

Leaving the elevator cabin, he almost bumped into Jill as he was distracted with his cell phone.

"Sorry!" he said in reflex

"Hey" she replied in reflex

"Jill! Sorry again, I'm late, quite late." He said making an apologetic face

"What happened this time?"

"I won't deny, but I lost the time. The alarm clock rang, but I would just take a nap and I ended up sleeping again and when I woke up I ran to the bank to solve my card matter. I thought of solving it all in one shot instead of coming here, leave then return. Bad thought, I admit, but I didn't think it'd take so long."

"You could've had called!" Jill said with a dry tone

"Battery is dead." He said showing his phone to her

"Ok, just be aware that you could've had prevented that, plus you're still in probation." She said in a serious tone

"Yeah, I know." He said and noticed that Jill looked a bit more serious than the usual, "Did something happen?" he asked in curiosity

"No, why?"

"You look different."

"Different? In what?"

"I don't know, I just know that you seem different." Nicholas said making a face

"Haha, it's just your imagination!" Jill said forcing a smile

"Is everything okay with my niece or nephew?" Nicholas asked in curiosity

"Oh, you still don't know it." Jill said passing her hand on her hair

"Do you already know the sex of the baby?"

"Yeah, it's a boy!" She said being as much as friendly to keep her disguise pretending she didn't know she couldn't trust him

"Nice, congratulations! Now it's going to be easier to choose the gift." He said with a happy face

"Oh, you don't have to!"

"Of course I have to! It's my nephew growing in there. Even if he didn't have my blood, I would still consider him as my nephew because you have all the right to not believe it, but for me you are like a sister." Nicholas said with a friendly gaze

Jill smiled at him and looked at him deeply in the eyes, somehow it seemed he was being sincere when he said that, but to not let her guard down, she remembered all the other things and looked down

"Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I'd better go to work, take care Jill." He said in an apologetic tone

"You too Nick." Jill replied and nodded a bit

After parting their ways, Nicholas headed to his cabin and sat on his desk looking thoughtful. He took his cell phone to recharge it and when he opened the small drawer of the desk, he saw the plastic package Nicole gave to him with the pictures she took of Leon with the woman named Ada Wong. He thought of showing it to Jill, but with the change in the events around him, he aborted the idea. He kept the package inside the drawer again and turned on the pc to search for tickets for Dubai.

* * *

 **Well guys, that was it for now. I hope you liked it. What are your guesses? Much more to come!** **Stay tuned!**


	10. Changes

**Hi guys, it's been a while huh! Sorry for my long delay, but things have been really complicated for me lately and many things demanded my attention at the same time. I run a business and end of years always get crazy there. Plus I also had sickness problems. Well, this chapter is smaller than I planned to update, but I think it was better like this. I hope to be able to publish the other half during the week or in the next weekend, but I won't promise it. But in December there will have more chapters for sure! I'd like to thank you all who read it and review. My huge apologies to keep you waiting for so long. I appreciate your patience! I hope you like this chapter.**

 **A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, so I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

* * *

 _"Memoir Portman_

 _Today I'm here, after so long, walking around the apartment, "our" apartment. Or at least it was supposed to be the apartment we would live._

 _Lately I've been thinking a lot about my past, my mistakes, my choices. All that led me here._

 _Even though the plans didn't go as they were supposed to, we never lived here. We bought it, but couldn't move. However we did spend just one night here in our bed. Things are just the same way as it was left in the last time I came. Right now I'm facing the bed. I know I'm alone, but it feels like your presence still lingers here. It's the crime scene, it's where we made love. It was the last time we touched each other with love. It was the last time you were mine and then we parted our ways, but I refused to let you go._

 _But now, a few years later, when I think about that and face this scene, I finally come to my senses that you were never completely mine. It seems like that all that we lived, all the time we spent together was just a loan. Yeah, a loan!_

 _That night I felt you so distant, you denied it, you said it was just my imagination. It wasn't! That night was your goodbye to us. I was happy talking about the plans I had for this place. You were distracted. I was blind. I talked about children. Children?! It was your reaction. You finally heard me. I was blind again, took it in a sportive way, and said I wanted to have two children, but in 4 or 5 years from that night on. Then you said that you never thought about it, but it seemed that 2 kids were fine. Lie… I remember one day we were talking with friends and I heard you saying you wanted to have a family, but it seemed to be impossible for you as life took that chance from you and then excused it with your job and your lifestyle. I pretended I didn't hear you saying it… now 5 years after that group talk, you are finally expecting your first child with the one you always waited for, that only one that you made your plans with, the one that you completely belong-ed. That's why I say that our time was always just a loan._

 _I did keep the apartment as you told me to until today. Once in a while someone used to come here and clean it. Today I came to check it and to say goodbye. I'm moving on too. And as an irony of the destiny, I met and fell in love with your brother._

 _Interestingly Nicholas makes me feel things I never felt with anyone before, not even with you. I'm finally being able to make plans again. He's putting together the pieces you broke. He's willing to live the plans that you threw away. Nicholas and I have everything to not work. Our roles somehow are opposites. I was always the good and obedient girl and he the rebel. I was always on the side of the law, he broke it. But none of us was looking for love, we both were broken inside after our losses. Then I found out that we had a single bond in common, you. You hurt both of us…_

 _At first, we were just a man and a woman having casual sex. Then for a short period we became allies, but soon we realized we didn't want that kind of alliance and so our relationship and plans began. And for those plans to happen, I had to let go of you. To let go of the last remain of us. I don't want to live by your shadow and much less Nicholas. I say that because I'm still known as the agent that managed to be with you, surely you are known as a flirt, but you never crossed that line with anyone else there, but me… I became your public girlfriend, fiancée. Hopefully I didn't become the joke after the break up, yet, I dated the best of them!_

 _But I don't want that kind of fame. You've worked hard for that. I'm not an accessory. We are not your accessories. Deep inside, I want to be like Sarah was to Nicholas. Of course, I don't want to take her place, I'm not this kind of woman! I didn't try to erase your story with Jill either. I guess I lived with her somehow as you were always thinking about her, you were just with me during the meantime of her absence, you would just be with me until you'd confirm she would never return. Today I realized it and she returned._

 _Spending time with you during that course opened my eyes. A part of me still had hope that I was someone to you. A part of me hoped that your reconciliation with Jill didn't work, a part of me was resented for your decision and for your last words that it was over. A part of me refused to let go of the part of you._

 _Now I'm ready to let go of you and thank you for the No. Nicholas is giving me the Yes. I've finally erased the black stain your name meant to me. I hope you have all you expected to have with the love of your life and I hope you are not the bastard with her as you were the bastard with me! I highly doubt she would forgive you for some of the blunders I forgave from you._

 _Now I have to attend the door. The buyer is here to conclude the buy-sell agreement and pay for it. Then I'll go back home."_

 _(**)_

It was night when Nicholas arrived at his condo. Nicole smiled at him seductively; she had been waiting for him in a red sexy lingerie. The lights were low and there were several perfumed candles in the room, which created a romantic atmosphere.

Nicholas was surprised, but liked what he saw. He didn't even have the time to lock the door because Nicole walked towards him and kissed him passionately. She started removing his clothes while they kissed. He let himself be guided by that woman that led him to the bathroom which had more surprises. The bathtub was turned on, Nicole asked him to get in there while she massaged him seductively and planted kisses on his ear and neck. Then she removed slowly piece by piece of her lingerie and got into the tub sitting on top of him. they made love there and then went to the bedroom to continue the love session. It was the first time they said to each other "I love you" since they started their relationship.

They were lying on the bed, Nicole was resting her head on his chest while he caressed her hair, "Why all that so suddenly?" he asked her

"Suddenly?" she said holding her laugh, "You really don't know what day is today?" she said looking at his eyes

"Honestly… No." he replied wondering what she was talking about

Nicole let out a light laugh, "I know this would happen, so I don't blame your confusion. Today is the anniversary of the first time we met one year ago." She replied smiling

"Oh really that it's a year already?!" Nicholas replied making a face

"Yeah, things were fast between us since the start. We met and we went already to bed, so I guess none of us expected it to last."

"True, I won't deny that, but I think this is good, we are living one day at a time." He said and smiled back, "You grew on me in a way that I never imagined I'd be capable to feel. We met in a moment when I was hopeless about love and I couldn't believe that I could fall or even love someone else since Sarah died… I stopped making plans, stopped dreaming because it hurt too much." He spoke sighing a bit

Nicole caressed his face kindly, "I know Sarah was and still is very important to you. I could never take it from you. I understand how you feel because I was in the bottom just like you, but you managed, somehow, to rescue my romantic and dreamy side. I feel that I'm back to life and I can love again. So, I'm starting be that girl that imagines things and scenes again. Today is the 1st anniversary, but I want other anniversaries to come. I'm not talking about marriage and kids for now; I'm just saying that I want to enjoy just the two of us for a good while, well, if you want it too."

"Of course I want it too!"

Nicole had a large smile that made her even more beautiful

"You know… you and I have so much in common and you might not believe me, but I didn't know who you were until the day you told me your story with Leon. I didn't approach you to get info about him, I'm not using you. You got my attention in the crowd, not just because of your beauty, but because of your presence. I don't know how to explain that…" he spoke

"I believe you! As a matter of fact, I didn't give you any info about him, I just told you my personal matter with him." She agreed

"Yeah, and since then I never asked you anything about him."

"That's true. That's why I believe you. From my side I didn't know who you were either until I learned you last name. It's crazy, but I didn't relate you to him physically, I guess I ignored it until I confirmed your identity… Work made me have this habit of searching backgrounds so I could know my next move, but with you it was different. Firstly I let you in, and then I made the research." She said

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in curiosity

"You didn't tell me either!" she replied

"But I had my reasons." He said looking serious

"I had my reasons too!" she replied and saw him making a face, "the only thing I ask you is to not think that I'm with you to replace Leon because you are his brother. I'm not with you for his shadow. I'm with you because of you. I fell in love with you Nicholas. You make me feel safe and especially welcomed, I feel you here with me! Leon never made me feel that way because he was with me because of the shadow of Jill." She spoke staring at his eyes

Nicholas opened his mouth to say something, but noticed she still had something else to add, "So I think this should be our number one rule, to not compare with someone else. I don't compare myself to Sarah, but it bothers me when you compare yourself to Leon sometimes when we argue." She spoke

"You're right. I agree with this rule! But let's talk about rules some other time, I want to know how was your day."

"Okay, it was great! I finally concluded a task." She spoke with relief remembering of her quick trip to sell the apartment

"Really, what kind of task?" he asked in curiosity

"Can we talk about it some other time? Today I need to think and enjoy everything that is just about you and me! Okay?" she said with a plea gaze

"Sure… Besides it's our first anniversary and I look forward for many others!" he said planting a kiss on her lips

* * *

It was the end of the shift of Jill and she was in her cabin finishing her work chores when her cell phone rang, it was Leon.

"Hey baby, where are you?" he said in a loving tone

"I'm still at work, but I'm about to leave. Why?"

"Wait me there, I'm on my way. I feel like having a happy hour for the two of us."

"Oh, alright." She replied and they disconnected

It didn't take long for Leon to arrive at the BSAA HQ, he sent Jill a message informing where he was parked. Jill went to the car, entered and greeted him with a kiss on the lips.

"So where are we going?" she asked

"I was thinking about our favorite restaurant." He replied

"That's great!" she said with a smile

Getting in the restaurant, the waiter showed their reserved table and this got Jill's attention as it seemed like Leon had planned everything behind her back, but she didn't comment and just followed Leon enjoying everything.

"You are so romantic tonight." She commented with a teasing

"Are you saying I'm not romantic?" he replied making a face but taking it in a sportive way

"No, I didn't say that. I said that you are too romantic Tonight." She said put emphasis in the last word

"And is it a bad thing?"

"Of course not Leon!" she replied, "But it makes me suspect on you a little bit." She said laughing a bit

"Suspect on me?" he said lifting his eyebrows

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"Because or you did something wrong and you want to compensate it, or you're planning something else."

"Or I did something wrong and want to compensate it… Women! They always think the worst of the kindness of a man that loves them!" Leon said in a playful way

"Come on Leon, don't be so dramatic." She said laughing, "I just said that you're not usually all that romantic, but I don't think You did something wrong. It doesn't suit you to do wrong things, as a matter of fact, one of the qualities you have and I admire so much is your passion to do the right things, your ethic and moral code."

Leon smiled at her and nodded thanking for her compliment, but he didn't let it to be noticed, but deep inside he was a bit embarrassed for those words. Something from his past, something that he didn't want Jill to never know.

The couple continued talking about other matters while they ate their meals. Leon asked for their dessert and the waiter got his sign. When the waiter was back, in the tray, there was a card, "Miss, here is your dessert." The waiter said showing the tray with the contents in it

Jill saw the plates, an arrangement of flowers with a card. She didn't know how to react, she looked at the tray and then to Leon who was smiling and it was visible that he was holding his emotions. He made a sign to her to read the card first.

"I wish I were a poet to write to you a very beautiful love declaration for a special moment like that, but poetry is not my forte, but I must admit that my initial plan 6 years ago was simpler and those years without your presence helped me to improve a bit more this occasion. It's not how I expected it to be, our baby decided to come first and it made me to postpone and adjust my plans for us. Well, other circumstances changed it too. But let's not talk about that, let's talk and enjoy the few, but very important moments we have as normal people…" Jill read the card and was getting emotional then she looked at Leon who noticed she had read all the notes.

Leon smiled kindly at her and held her hand that was over the table, stared at her and took a breath, "As you read, this moment was supposed to have happened 6 years ago in the week that you were gone…" he paused and sighed a bit remembering the sadness of that memory

Jill looked down concommittally, "We fought… you didn't want me to go in that specific mission and I couldn't comprehend that you were feeling something was going to happen… I thought you were being selfish and disrespecting my alliance with Chris and my goal. I yelled at you and told you things that I should have never said. I told you if you were expecting me to be a housewife and a submissive woman, you should find someone else for it because I wasn't that type of woman, I was a soldier… I ignored completely your feelings and misinterpreted your care and protection with both of us, I mean, our relationship. You never said to me to stop fighting, you were just worried about that night. We were in a great phase of our relationship, but… I still wasn't the woman to dream with the two of us. I neglected that you had real feelings for me despite your fame. I guess I doubted you could be the man to settle down because I thought you could leave me anytime because… you know that other subject…" Jill replied with a sigh

Leon nodded knowing what she was referring, "We've talked about it already and the moment now is different. I just said that because I don't want you to think that I'm doing this because you're pregnant and that I could've done it after your return, but I don't think that would be the moment, but to be honest, I've realized that there is no ideal moment for things to happen. If we wait for the ideal moment, it will never come. And I say it for our current moment, there is Nicholas thing, my work thing, days in and days out in DC, etc." Leon said

"Yeah, that's true."

"I tell you more, I had thought of doing it in those weeks we were together, but my course confirmation ruined it." Leon said and both laughed then Leon got a small box from his pocket, opened it, took the ring and held Jill's hand putting it on her finger , "so I decided that I won't wait any longer. I'm looking forward to have you as my Mrs. Kennedy, so Jill Valentine, will you marry me?" he said with excited face

Jill couldn't help her emotions and excitement, there were some tears trying to go down her face, but those were tears of happiness. The pregnancy hormones had influence in that sensitivity as well, but after so long and after so many obstacles, ups and downs, Jill and Leon were giving the most important step into a new level of their relationship, they were finally about to settle down.

With a large smile and nodding, "Yes! I do want to marry you Leon Scott Kennedy." She said excited. Leon couldn't help his happiness and left his seat and bent down to kiss her. They didn't mind about the other people looking at them. Leon returned to his seat and they continued talking while having the real dessert and then went to Jill's home.

(**)

The next day, Jill and Leon were lying on the bed. Jill's back pain had increased since the baby was growing every day and getting heavier.

"Jill, there are two other things I want to talk to you." Leon said with a serious tone

"Okay." Jill replied

"Our babie's due date is getting close. Time is flying and we still need to decide how we are going to manage after he's born. Unfortunately I can't leave DC yet. You will need proper care in the first few weeks and I still don't have confirmation to use my vacation and father leave in the first month of his due. You don't have anyone else and my mother lives in another town, I know she will do anything to help us in the beginning, but we are the ones to raise him… I know you can live without seeing me every day and not be jealous of each other and still trust, but with a kid now I'm not comfortable with the idea of our distance. I know you have your job and the BSAA HQ is here…" he paused a bit, "I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to. But I was reflecting it's time for us to see things beyond ourselves…" he spoke calmly

"I know and I was thinking about that too…" she made a pause, "I won't deny that I like working in the HQ, but things have changed a lot since my return from Africa. I'm becoming a mother almost in my 40, my body is not the same and retirement is an inevitable thing. I agree with all you said. I know your current situation at work and I'm pretty much aware of how relocation works, but there's something else I want to ask you."

"Sure."

"I want us to have the civil marriage before we move to DC. The condition of my pregnancy worries me about flying, so I want to be able to do it for safety. But I guess I'll need about two weeks to arrange my things at the BSAA, my transference to DC office and invite some close friends for our private celebration, so they'll need some time to arrange their stuff too. I know it will be a little rushed up, but I want to celebrate it a little bit as the big ceremony will be after the labor." She explained

"Yeah, it's rushed up, but I don't have my friends to invite and most of them live in DC. Here I just have your friends like Chris and Piers…"

"Come on! Chris, Claire, Barry and Rebecca are your friends too! They're not just mine. I know that the high possibility is that most of them won't come to the civil marriage, but we need at least some witnesses right?!"

"Yeah…" Leon said and was interrupted

"So… Chris is in mission and I want him to participate alongside Claire, but he is in some course in another country and he might be back just next week. And Claire… Well she keeps herself busy, but I guess she can try to pay this visit, but if she cannot, I know Barry will do. And speaking about Barry…" she made a pause and sighed a bit, "I want him to walk with me in the aisle in our real celebration after baby's due. He's like a father to me and he's the closest and only trusted person I have to take this role." She smiled slightly

"This is a great choice. I'm sure Barry will accept it with an open heart!"

"Yeah… and I know we will be already married legally, but I still want to have that big and beautiful party, the guests, the official pictures and the honeymoon!" she spoke with a bright gaze

"I agree. It's going to be good to have this period for preparation. For now we will have to live in my apartment, but I look forward for us to have our own place and we don't need hurry to accomplish that."

"That's true! Now I'm completely focused on our baby bedroom! I didn't change anything here because I was preparing myself for that city change, so we'll have to hurry a bit with the preparation in our future "new" apartment. I've made a lot of research of how I want the decoration to look, but in DC I'll put it in action."

"You have my approval for anything you plan considering that there will have some blue detail, because you know…"

"Yeah I know that! We have this in common! I want the walls to be blue, but not the typical baby blue. I saw it in one magazine, there are other details like teddy bears and other things and the best is… There is that store in DC!" she said with excitement

"Oh, really? That's great then." Leon spoke with a smile

"Yeah! When we get there, the first shopping stop I am going to make is in that store and personally check the wallpaper that I saw online."

"So Mrs. Kennedy will need a copy of the keys and the bank card with the password." Leon said

"Mrs. Kennedy… I'll need to get used to that! I agree about the keys, but I don't think we need to share the bank account. Do we?" she said making a face

"I don't mind if we do it… That's up to you." Leon replied

"We decide about it later…"

"Alright Mrs. Kennedy!" Leon pulled her to an embrace

"By the way I need to decide which one will be, Jill Valentine Kennedy or Jill Kennedy Valentine…" she spoke then planted a kiss on his lips

"What about Jill Kennedy?" he spoke with a playful tone

"Humm, I don't know. I will be already known as Mrs. Kennedy, I guess I still need some of my old identity." She said and laughed a bit

"I know, I'm just kidding! Honestly I don't know what to say and I think this is another thing up to you to decide."

"Yeah, and what was the second thing you wanted to talk about?" she asked in curiosity

"Oh, you already talked about it. I had the same idea of us having firstly the civil marriage and then the religious ceremony. I guess you read my mind!"

"Oh I see. No, I didn't read your mind, we just have an incredible synch!" she said smiling

"I can see that!" he said with a smile and they kissed warmly

The two continued talking on the bed and later went to spend their couple quality time and start the separation of what Jill would box for the move.

* * *

 **Well guys, that was it for now. I hope you liked it. I got worried about the delay of the update, so I decided to split this chapter in half, plus I also thought that it would have too much info to pay attention if I published the whole thing.**

 **A/N: This chapter started with Portman Memoir, this addition is the beginning of a series of Memoirs along the fic, it will help to understand closely a specific character background, like the files in the games. Stay tuned!**


	11. Overturn

**Hello guys, here I am again!** **I could fulfill my promise! The other half of the previous chapter is here in a brand new and extended chapter. I hope you like it!  
**

 **A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, so I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

* * *

 _"Memoir Jill_

 _Today is the big day. Not the big day that usually we expect it to be, full of glamour. For me the simplicity and intimacy makes it a great day. I heave a long sigh with a warm smile gracing my lips, a smile I've forgotten for a long time, it was almost like I can't recognize myself._

 _In the mirror I see a woman who vanished along with Raccoon city, a woman that used to be cheerful, free of nightmares._

 _So many things in my head. So many things are happening in my life and I try my best to not freak out. It's like I live in fear somehow. I'm pregnant and I'm about to marry the most loving and dedicated man! Not to mention handsome! I couldn't help the large grin that break across my face._

 _We managed to invite our closest friends and they are happy about us. They said that it was about time!_

 _We are going through the civil marriage and have a private party to celebrate this moment, we didn't want it to pass in white._

 _Hopefully in one year or in the max of two we can have the real big celebration, including the honey-moon! Even though our friends have teased us that we already had the honey-moon! Haha, I love our friends, they makes us laugh._

 _I'm already six months pregnant, almost seven. A few weeks ago we discovered that I have a condition called placenta previa and in my third semester the doctor is going to run another diagnosis to check if the placenta is already in the correct place and see if I can have normal labor or cesarean… Honestly I don't mind having a C-section, for me what matters is the safety for me and my son. Besides that, our baby is growing perfectly and that is a relief to me. I don't know if Leon and I will have a second child, let's enjoy our boy first!_

 _Leon is being a very understanding man, I'm not surprised. Due to my condition I cannot make too much effort and have intercourse: and about this Leon is being very comprehensive! He says that mine and the baby's health is more important then his needs._

 _I cannot be stressed either and I've informed the BSAA about my maternity leave and my transference to DC office. They approved it already, so next week will be my last at the HQ._

 _I have a feeling that this change is going to be good for us. I try to not pay too much attention, but Leon's situation with Nicholas always gets me worried. Leon cannot relax when the subject is Nicholas, even though I never had any problem with him. But sometimes it bothers me how he is so over protective. Nicholas never tried anything against me, actually much more the contrary, he has helped me a lot in some situations._

 _It's been a while, I didn't see him at work. I know he still works there, but it's been a while since I met him in person. I guess he's busy._

 _I can hear Barry's voice, he's talking to Leon, or should I say making fun of Leon? That's Barry! I love his sense of humor. I already told him that I want him to walk with me in the aisle in the religious ceremony. He said it would be his pleasure… I sigh… Since I lost my father, Barry is the one who is close to that figure to me. He has always taken care of me, especially when we were in the RPD. He has a beautiful marriage and a family, I wish Leon and I can have such family too. I know there will always be some issues, but I admire Barry as a husband, his wife is lucky she found him._

 _Leon is not that far from that, apart his flirty side, which by the way doesn't bother me. Actually I think it's funny sometimes. It must be weird to say that, but that's how I feel about Leon. I'm not jealous of him, I know of his fame with the women and I know how much they love him. I myself once or twice had some flirt with some handsome guy, not that I planned it, but well, they always start to flirt with me. However I know Leon is a bit jealous sometimes. He says he doesn't like when he sees the men "disrespecting" me, but I can feel his jealousy burning in his veins, somehow he hides it well, but I can read him. I know he trusts me and I trust him, of course, when the matter is not Ada Wong… I hate the fact that Leon still has some contact with her, he met her last year in his mission at the Slav Republic. I hate her even more after she used the name of the BSAA to get what she wants! I will never forget it. Well, I hate to remember her existence. So I don't want to ruin this day because of her. Since my return I decided to stop talking about her with Leon. I choose to believe him when he said that he never had anything intimate with her, just the kiss in Raccoon City, and I never mentioned her name again, the only exception was when she used the name of the BSAA last year. I could see he didn't know that._

 _The time for us to sign the papers and changing my name is getting closer. The witnesses are almost all there… I wish my parents could see it… I heave a long shudder again, trying my best to push the painful memories aside and be happy… all I can think is that I hope my marriage to Leon is successful, I'm tired of being alone. It's been a long time, and I forget the feeling of having a family. Since my father died and then my mother, I had to stand on my own. I don't have siblings, so all that was left for me to was work and friends. I can say I have the best of them, but relationships were never my forte. Until I met Leon! Even though I didn't think we would be here today. I always thought it was just a temporary thing. It took me a while to realize that Leon dose have feelings for me, a real feelings. So one of the things I thought about the most when I was in Africa, my friends and him. I know I did a good action by saving my friend and partner from death, but another part of me regretted and missed that blue-eyed and flirty guy that had that unique hair-style. We fought before I went to the Spencer Mansion mission, and deep down it hurts me how we parted that day._

 _So when I finally got my senses back and realized how much time had passed, mentally I prepared myself to accept the fact that Leon would be with someone else since my "death"._

 _I didn't feel jealous because I always cared about his happiness, and it would be natural for him to move on after someone's death… I didn't know I had been declared dead, but I doubted that I could return someday._

 _Being a hostage of Albert Wesker was a death sentence! I never gave myself, I never gave up, but my only hopes were Chris and Leon. So I prayed every night that they could come and find me._

 _It's like I'm screaming and no one can hear me._

 _Wesker is finished, but his legacy is still out there. It's scary putting a child in a world like this, but, my son is coming and I'll do everything in my power to protect and prepare him to face this world. Luckily I got him a good father to guide him as well._

 _So after all that crap that has happened in my life, I'm finally going to say Yes to my prince charming. I've decided what my name will be after I add his last name to mine. I am about to become Mrs. Kennedy. This is definitely a new life! A new beginning! I still have hope!_

 _Sometimes we have to live the real hell to finally encounter the heaven, the paradise. His smile and his proud gaze makes it all worth while! Even our son is moving right now as I stand right next to the man and the love of my life! Today is a big and a happy day among all the messy world."_

(**)

Morning

Nicole woke up and noticed the other side of the bed was empty. She shifted to her back, her vision still a little foggy, she observed the room and there is no sight of Nicholas.

She checked the clock and realized it wasn't time for him to leave for work.

She leaned up using her right arm for support and she stood up from the bed, her purple robe was on the nightstand covering the lamp, somehow it is comforting to sleep in a dimly lit room.

At last she dressed then headed to the bedroom bathroom, it was empty and there was no sign that the shower has been used.

She frowned. Still barefoot, she left the bathroom and went out to the hallway.

She could hear him in the bathroom, his voice was a little more than a murmur. Carefully she put her ear on the door and listened to his conversation.

"Papa, I know I should have completed this mission, but they are monitoring me. I've been followed and I couldn't let them know I have "It". Papa I will conclude the mission, don't worry. I know this became urgent, if I don't manage to do it today, I will do it tomorrow! Papa you know I am in this alone, so it's not so simple to just go on a trip, they suspect me, so I'm just being careful. It would be easier if I had another name and I could have done the job long ago... I don't trust anyone to do this… Papa, how many times did I failed you? Papa, I still think the BSAA could handle it, but you don't want it, so just be patient. From tomorrow it won't pass! No! I won't ask his help! I'd rather die instead of asking for his help! Okay, bye."

Nicole was intrigued and confused of what she heard, who was he talking to? What is this mission he was talking about? In what the BSAA could help him? Who else could help him? Who was the person he preferred to die instead of asking for their help? Leon? She thought. She ran back to the bedroom when she heard the shower being turned off. Sitting on the bed, she pretended she was just waking up.

She heard Nicholas getting into the bedroom. She shifted back to see him and noticed he looked pissed.

"Good morning" she greeted him

He remained quiet, like he doesn't feel like dealing with her, a look bothered her.

"Okay! What happened darling?" she spoke trying to break the ice

"What happened what?" he replied harshly, and he tightened his hands like he wanted to punch someone badly.

"Hey! Did I do anything to you?" she said feeling offended, as she stood on her feet

"No! What do you want Nicole?" he said and finally looked at her, but still in an annoyed tone

"What do I want? Why are you yelling at me?" she replied and crossed her arms.

Nicholas took a deep breath, looking down at the ground."I didn't wake up in the mood to be nice! Just be quiet when you see me like that!" he replied lowering his tone

"Okay, sorry! It's just because I never saw you like this. Thank you for the tip." She said easing things down.

Nicholas sighed and shock his head sadly. He knew she was right, "I'm sorry! It will pass, later my good mood must return." He said in an apologetic tone as sat on the bed, putting his grey pants on.

"What happened?" she said showing concern, as her hand gently rubbed his shoulders.

"Nothing happened!" he spoke in a single tone and he pushed her away and went straight for the closet to get his shirt.

"Alright… I hope work entertains you, or maybe work is pushing you…" she spoke

"Work… BSAA… Sometimes I don't even know what I'm doing there! There are other ways for me to fight the Bio-threats; maybe I should become a mercenary!" he murmured while he slowly put his dark-blue shirt on, the size was a little small for him, but he never complained, it fit well.

In the chest, there was a bold text proclaiming what he served.

"So why are you still there?" she asked.

"I hope they'll send me in some mission, at last. I'm already bored of just doing paper work and staying behind the pc!" He murmured ignoring her question.

"You spoke just like Leon…" she said rolling her eyes at him.

"What did you say?" Nicholas couldn't disguise his annoyance with her comment

"I said the truth. I just made a comment!"

"Oh really. What about the rule of no comparison?" he spoke in a mocking way.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it! But in my judgment, the Kennedy brothers can't stand boredom. You two are so different, but have so much in common at once…" she tried to say in a friendly way.

"This better be the last time you say something like that! I don't have any patience when the matter is him. Next time I won't be so nice!" he said with a warning tone, pointing at her with his index finger.

Nicole consented with his words. She didn't avoid his gaze, actually she faced the fury in his eyes. The silence in the room dominated it. Nicholas was ready to leave and Nicole went to have breakfast.

* * *

BSAA HQ

Nicholas was in his cabin so much anger was boiling within him and somehow he felt like a loser.

He still didn't manage to conclude his mission for Dubai as he knew he was being observed. The only place he could think is better to be in was the BSAA HQ where he kept the flash drive for safety, and prayed that no one from the BSAA would find it.

At last he checked his watch and it was almost lunchtime. He made up his mind to leave for a meal.

He walked in the vacant corridor that led to the elevator lobby, as he expected he found Jill going his way: her stomach was huge, still she was looking radiant with her hair tied in a pony-tail.

"Hello Jill!" he said in a friendly manner.

"Hello Nick." She replied but with lack of enthusiasm in her voice, like she is troubled.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern noticing the look in her eyes.

"More or less." Jill replied and she was first to break eye contact.

Their conversation was interrupted by Rebecca who was carrying Jill's bag, "Is that everything Jill?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Jill replied with a smile.

Nicholas watched the scene intrigued. He needed to know what was going on.

"What happened Jill?" he whispered, worry is evident in his voice.

Jill looked at Rebecca briefly while thinking of her next words carefully, "Today is my last day at work. I got a vecation and I might return to work just after the labor." She decided to say part of the truth.

"Oh really? Is it already close to your due date?" he said widening his eyes and feeling lost in time, however before the conversation could continue, Nicholas and Rebecca noticed blood between Jill's legs." Dear god." Rebecca said fearfully. It's like time it's self stopped while Jill started to lose it, she couldn't feel anything in her body, like she was drifting into a dream. Her eyes had a white color, and faded to black after several seconds.

Nicholas was quick to response and he held her tight, preventing her abrupt fall on the ground, her head resting on his chest.

"Let's take her to the hospital!" Rebecca said in a hurry.

Nicholas carried Jill in his arms and put her in his car back seat, Rebecca stayed behind checking her temperature, and making an emergency phone call to her doctor while he rushed to the Central Hospital.

Getting in the there, Jill's doctor was already waiting at the OR entrance, with two nurses pushing a bed.

"You call Leon!" Rebecca told Nicholas

"What? Me?!" he reacted in surprise

"Yeah, you! His number is in her cell phone, I'm going with her I'll tell her doctor how it happened." She replied delivering the phone to Nicholas who was paralyzed with the idea. He watched Rebecca leave while slowly his body started to react from his motionless state.

His legs and arms were trembling just at the thought of having to call Leon after so long, even knowing that Leon was already aware of his presence in their lives.

Conflicted emotions hit him hard. He needed to decide if he would have the courage to make the call or not.

"I won't call that bastard! Sooner or later he will know of her condition, why do I need to anticipate it?" he talked to himself frowning, "But in the other hand, if Papa learns about this and know I didn't do anything to console her, I will be cursed forever! Besides, I do care about her, but I hate the thought of talking to that moron! Damn it!" he shouted and he noticed some people were looking at him, "What?! Have you lost anything here?" he shouted, and the people went their way whispering, he was almost sure they were talking about him.

He walked towards the entrance of the hospital, his angered face was obvious and he sighed heavily several times trying to not break anything.

He stopped by an isolated place outside the hospital and looked around taking several deep breaths, "Damn it!" he cursed and beat the cell phone on the wall.

After a moment of silence he checked the phone to see if he didn't break it.

Seeing the phone still worked normally and after having several troubling after thoughts, he finally made his decision. He closed his eyes and took a very deep breath. His mouth was dry and he searched the name list until he found Leon's number. He waited a little before pressing the call button. His heart was hammering within him when Leon finally answered the phone and he heard his voice.

"Hello, Jill?" Leon said in the other line. His voice growing worried from the silence in the other line.

Nicholas heard Leon repeating Jill's name a few times until he was finally capable of compose himself and speak, "Jill's in the Central Hospital."

"What? Who is speaking?" Leon shouted.

"She fainted at work and had some bleeding. The doctors are taking care of her." Nicholas spoke

Leon didn't take long to put two and two together and realized that that male voice belonged to his brother Nicholas. Immediately Leon stood up from his chair, "Nicholas?" he spoke in a cold dangers the connection was cut.

Leon had conflicts of thoughts about Nicholas and about Jill, but decided to leave aside his conflicts about Nicholas and contact Hunnigan and inform her he would have to return to Jill's city due to her condition.

Thanks to her help, he was able to find a flight, in such short notice.

Nicholas disconnected after Leon's realization and rested his head on the wall behind him. He was still regain his composer from the moment, and he used all his long emotional training to get back to normality.

Then he entered back in the hospital and waited in the lobby for the news about Jill. A while later, Rebecca came to his meet.

"How is she?" Nicholas asked in concern

"She's stable for now. She woke up and apparently, the bleeding stopped. They're monitoring her." she answered with a smile brightening her cute features.

"Oh, I see. How is the baby?" he asked feeling relived inside.

"He's fine. Did you call Leon?" Rebecca said.

"Good… Yeah." he said, his voice wavering slightly.

"Is he coming?"

"Yeah…" Nicholas replied without even knowing it

"Good… Can I ask you something?" she said and held his hand

"Sure."

"I can't stay with her now, I got a call and they need me. Can you stay with her until Leon gets here?" Rebecca said

"Yeah… but…" Nicholas couldn't hide his uncertainty

"But what?" Rebecca replied

"Nothing, is she sleeping?" he spoke shaking his head

"No, she's awake, but she's resting. Leon is in DC, so he might take a while to come. So please, can you stay with her if it's not a trouble for you?" Rebecca said with a friendly tone

"Oh no, it's no trouble at all! I thought Jill couldn't get any visit besides from close people." Nicholas said making up an excuse to cover his discomfort

"I see. Actually, she asked about you. Now I have to go." Rebecca said and left."Watch over her okay." Rebecca walked passed him without waiting for any reply.

Nicholas sat on a seat close to Jill's room and waited, he was restless and divided, he had a mission to conclude, but he cared about Jill enough to not let her alone in such situation. A nurse opened the door and asked his name and when he told her, she invited him in.

Nicholas entered in the room and saw Jill awake lying on the bed covered with a sheet and being monitored by machines, her face seemed to be sickly yellow.

"Hey Jill." He spoke softly.

"Nick!" she replied smiling back at him.

"You want to talk to me?" he said and took a seat next to her bed.

"Yeah. I want to thank you for your help."

"Oh, you don't need to thank me. I care about you and your safety is my priority. Not just because you're carrying my nephew, but because you're like a sister to me…" he spoke and his eyes were gentle.

"A sister?" Jill spoke lifting her eyebrows.

"Yeah… Why that face, does it bother you?" he said.

"No…" she shook her head and paused to choose the right words, "I just find it weird that you see me that way. We are not even that close…"

"I understand your discomfort. I just cannot explain that… wish I could." He spoke vaguely, "By the way I informed Leon about you."

"Did you?" she said in surprise.

"Yeah…" Nicholas noticed her surprised face, "He's the father right? He deserves to know what's happening to his child and his girlfriend."

"Wife…" Jill Interrupted.

"I beg your pardon?" Nicholas said puzzled, rubbing his forehead.

"That's what you heard… Leon and I are married!" she said quietly.

"Oh, so you lied to me…" Nicholas said disconcerted

"No! I didn't lie to you. We got married last week."

"Oh, because of the pregnancy?" he asked.

"No… this marriage should have happened 6 years ago… but because of my deadly choice, this was postponed." Jill said

"Oh… I don't know what to say." He said a bit perplexed, "Congratulations!" he said and his lips formed a big smile.

"Thank you!" Jill replied.

"I hope, really, really hope that Leon doesn't let you down. I wish you all the happiness, Jill, you deserve it! After all you've been through, you're still this great woman! If I were your father, I'd be very proud of you!" he spoke with a warm gaze

"My father…" Jill couldn't help her emotions, she could feel tears at the corner of her eyes, memories of her with her late father came to her mind.

Seeing that Jill's nerve had been hit, Nicholas tried to bring her back, "I said father because I am a man, but I meant that your parents would be proud."

"I know… It's just that lately I've been missing my family, too much. I forget what having a family feels like in such a long time, so it's strange when you consider me a sister when I never knew how it's like to have a sibling!" she paused, "I wish I could have them with me even for just one day!" she said fighting back the urge to cry, "Especially my father… we were so close… I was like daddy's little girl… I am this woman today, Nick, because I followed my father's advice! He told me to follow another path, to have a career, be good and to not make the same mistakes that he did… I wish I could for just one day, meet him, talk to him and show him his grandson. His only grandson!" she said, Nicholas could see clearly she was feeling really emotional, but she was holding back, just the way she is.

He was affected by her words and the obvious pain in her eyes, but he couldn't tell her or even allow his mask to fall in front of her, "Maybe you can…"

"What?" Jill said puzzled

"If you believe in life post-death…" he said easing emotions down.

Jill sighed in frustration, for a moment Nicholas seemed to be giving her a light of hope. A hope that she lost a long time ago.

"I wish I could meet my nephew too… But I think this will be impossible…"

"Why?"

"Leon won't allow me to."

Jill shock her head sadly and avoided his eyes; she knew this could be a high possibility.

"At least you could send me a picture of him…" Nicholas said

"Yeah, I could do it… but, Nick…" she paused a bit apprehensive

He stared at her waiting for her continuation

"I never had a sibling and I don't know how it feels like to have one or compete with one, but I wish I had a sibling to share important moments, but this is just me… Anyways, what happened between you and Leon? I know you don't like talking about it, but this situation is affecting me and I don't like it."

Nicholas sighed, it was clear he couldn't hide his dislike with the subject. It seemed that he couldn't run away from it anymore. Destiny kept pushing him to face his past and after calling Leon, something started to resonate in him.

"This is not the time for it." it was his single statement.

"I want to know, I need to know! The silence of both of you is affecting me!" she said showing firmness.

"Jill, stop thinking about it. This is just between me and Leon!" he said with a cold tone.

"So what do you want from me?" she said with a defiant gaze.

"I'm not getting you…" he said with a confused face

"Who are you working for?" Immediately she dropped the bomb.

"What?" Nicholas faked a puzzled face

"Nicholas if there's something I learned quite well in my life, it was to read people's between the lines words or actions. You don't look like a soldier, there's no passion in you! You are quite theatrical, a great actor. You have learned pretty much well how to keep the posture. You're not a Government agent even though you had their high training, but you fear Leon, is it because he can unmask you? Or because you are a spy?!" Jill said in a calm but firm tone

Nicholas smiled at her statement. Jill tried to read his face.

"I'm impressed with your sharp ability, I couldn't expect any less from you… however I'm not like what you are thinking! I'm not like a specific spy you know well, or should I say Leon does know quite well! I'm not lying to you Jill! You have all the right to suspect me, but I'm not the only one who could be unmasked… I use the truth and the truth sometimes hurt, that's why some people cannot deal with me. You say I fear Leon, well, with all the power he has, why doesn't he come after me if he is so clean?! You are like the other people, putting all your trust and faith in him, I give you all the reason for that, he is pretty much convincing with his charm and hero behavior… But every hero has dirty secrets! But people like him have others to cover up for their dirtiness… I'm not like that. If someone fears someone, that one is him! He fears what I can tell you… about him…" he said with a cold posture

Jill stared at him, listening, she didn't know what to say after such words, and somehow it awakened worry within her.

"In the day we met during that interview, I told you that I couldn't stand people who were associated with dirty people, another time I also told you that there were things I wished they weren't true about someone, I was talking about him the whole time. Jill, I can't stand the fact that my brother, known as the one with impeccable reputation, is associated with a dirty woman. You know who I am talking about… he covers up for her! He omits her in his reports, he knows what she's up to! You also know what that woman means! You know her reputation. So how can I be friends and close to someone whom is an accomplice of dirty? Jill, if there's something I learned in this life was to recognize a dirty lamp. It's sick! I'm not saying he is a bad person, I'm not saying he doesn't have qualities or that he cannot have a good heart." he stopped for a moment taking his breath." I still want to believe that my brother has changed and he is a better person than he used to be! That's why I cannot approach him. He doesn't want me around either. The thing is, he is capable of manipulate things to his side and make the bad seed. So I don't want to talk about this with you, not because I fear it, but I do care about your condition and it's delicate."

Jill's breath seemed to hitch in her throat, there was just one name crossing her mind in all Nicholas' speech, Ada Wong. Jill knew he wasn't lying about her, she herself knew the Asian woman reputation.

"How do you know these kind of things?" Jill questioned him

"Friends in common."

"What kind of friends?" she asked.

"Mostly people associated with bio-threats, scientists, military organizations, Government people… It's no secret her existence, is it?"

Jill bit her lips and looked at the side.

"Jill, I can give you answers, but not now! I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you and your baby! Ask Leon and I hope he tells you everything. To calm you down a bit, there's nothing fatal involved." he said and stood up.

"What about your fake death?" she said

"That doesn't turn me into a criminal… I needed that security." he replied with so much confident in his voice.

"What happened?"

Before Nicholas could answer, a nurse knocked on the door.

"Miss Kennedy, your husband just arrived." The nurse informed

Jill and Nicholas looked at each other in reflex. Nicholas held his breath, and she tried to decipher his reaction.

"Well, now I can go. We can continue the conversation when you get better. I hate conversations left in hang, but I also hate to be a trouble for you. Take care Jill and get better. Bye-bye." Nicholas said with a calm tone and went out of the door.

Jill was speechless, confused. Was he an enemy or not? What was his real deal? Jill needed answers, but she was also affected by the subject she hated the most. However, her health and her son's life was the priority.

Leon was waiting outside and his whole body was tense when he saw that silhouette coming out of the door. The tension between those icy blue eyes and the emerald ones was undeniable. None of them seemed to back down. All the emotional training had now its results.

Nicholas used all of his coldness and turned around.

"Nicholas…" Leon whispered seeing Nicholas' back

"You'd better start talking to your wife and expose your secret-s, otherwise, your silence will kill your unborn child. You're running out of time, dear brother." Nicholas spoke with a very cold tone

"What?!" Leon spoke and grazed Nicholas' shoulder, Nicholas rotated his head to face him one more time, "What did you do to her?" Leon said not hiding his fury to Nicholas' cold and almost mocking gaze

"I didn't do anything, but you did! Fidelity was never your forte." Nicholas said in a mocking voice.

"What?!" Leon spoke frowning and holding himself to not beat him to the ground.

"I said no lie… you can ask her."

"You're still as much poisonous as you used to be!" Leon said with a disgusted face.

"Telling truths is not poison. But hiding bad seeds is." he said with a smile, enjoying his reaction.

"I guess you're right! You are a bad seed!" Leon fired back.

Nicholas smiled in irony.

Leon's attention was caught by the nurse opening Jill's room door and inviting him in, Leon looked back at Nicholas who was still facing him, "You haven't changed either…" Nicholas spoke with an ironic smile and walked away from him.

Leon was troubled, but he thought of Jill and stepped in the room, the nurse gave Jill a cup of water and immediately left them alone.

Leon couldn't disguise his worry with Jill, he came closer to her bed just watching her in silence, trying to read her cold expression.

Jill remained still.

"Jill, what happened?" he asked noticing her behavior.

"I had a bleeding and fainted." She replied in a single statement.

"What did he do to you?" Leon asked

"Nothing… he just saved our lives." Jill replied avoiding the other subject, the scar of their relationship

"Why are you talking to me like this?" Leon couldn't help it, he had to ask.

"Leon, I don't want to talk about this now. Let's just talk about what is really our concern." She said fighting her tears.

Leon could see her weird gaze and it affected him. He didn't expect her to treat him like that after all. He never saw Jill so distant from him and it felt like a stab, they were married for just one week, trying to be happy while going through such difficult times. It seemed like their plans once again were postponed. Leon knew Nicholas told her something, but what? It seemed like that the thing he feared the most has happened, Nicholas' presence.

It was over, he had enough of him, he needed to face Nicholas once and for all. He was determined to unmask Nicholas and put an end to this situation. But for now, he would need all his effort to keep his wife.

* * *

 **Well guys that was it for now! I hope you liked it. So what are your thoughts? Is Nicholas an enemy or not? Is Leon an angel or not haha? Much more revelations to come, stay tuned!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello guys, new chapter on the run! I'd like to thank you who are reading it! And a big thank you to my friend** GreenleafEverlove **for the help since last chapter and her frequent support since the beginning with the reviews!**

 **A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, so I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

* * *

Nicholas got back to his car and immediately he half opened the window, he needed a fresh air while he was resting his left arm on the driver's door.

He could feel tingling in his legs, his cheeks were stained with his warm liquid emotions.

He couldn't hold it anymore, his hands punched the driver's wheel multiple times, it was his desperate attempt to release his frustration.

After so long his anger seemed to be out of control, unlike the way he expressed himself daily. He was always this calm and a collected man, who would never let anyone ever see his weak side, and he would always complete his missions perfectly without any problem, but this mission had so much emotional involvement to his liking, he was losing control, his mask was miserably failing.

He knew he couldn't see Jill anymore, he knew Leon would come after him, he knew his time was expiring at that matter, and all his thoughts seemed to be revolved around his Papa and his disappointment with his failure at the flash drive mission.

At last he screamed, a blood chilling scream, and with so much force in his elbow he hit the window, the glass shattered all over the asphalt of the parking lot. Nicholas took a moment of silence, gasping for air like someone who was running for his life for hours.

He didn't pay much attention to the pain in his elbow, and the bleeding that followed it, and he drove away, going back to the BSAA HQ.

(**)

It was already night time, when he got in the BSAA HQ, he ran to his cabin and opened a drawer of his desk. He threw all the contents on the ground until he found the flash drive at last. The small plastic package fell on the ground making a sound that got his attention and he was uncertain of what to do with it.

The evidence of Leon's betrayal. After a quick thought, he decided to leave it there on the desk and ran out of the cabin, he had another priority.

Chris was on the hallway when Nicholas almost bumped into him. "What's the hurry!?" he said as he held Nicholas's arms, before he fall.

Though he avoided his eyes in a way that made Chris feel alert, "Nothing." was all of his answer.

Chris noticed the blood on Nicholas' arm, and it made him wonder even more.

"What happened Nicholas?" Chris asked looking at the wound.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm fine." Nicholas replied rushed, "So goodbye." he tried to leave, but Chris pinned him in the spot.

Nicholas knew Chris was stronger than him. His physic was of a medium build, and he was an old S.T.A.R.S. member, if the two of them engaged in a fight he would lose miserably.

"No, this needs treatment ASAP!" Chris said sharply.

"I know, I'm going to the hospital!" he shouted.

"You can't drive like this, I'll go with you, okay?"

Nicholas broke free from his grip and tried to paint a friendly expression in his face.

"I'll be fine. Thanks." Nicholas said and pushed Chris a bit and he hurried to the elevator

Chris grew suspicious of Nicholas' behavior, but thought that maybe he was in a hurry because of his wound, so he didn't think of it much.

Although his curiosity got the best of him and he went to Nicholas' cabin to see what was he doing there that made him hurt his elbow.

In there, there were blood drops on the ground and he saw the mess around the desk and the drawer on the ground.

Chris finally realized that he may made a mistake by not calling the security, so immediately he turned on his radio, he put his index finger in his ear and called security.

"Security, this is Captain Redfield, can you inform me if the car of Nicholas S. Kennedy has left the building?" he asked.

"Yes Sir, he just left." the answer came after a second.

"Damn it!" Chris shouted.

Chris sighed heavily, he knew something was going on. He always knew that guy was trouble from the moment he saw him.

He started rummaging through for anything, until he finally saw the small plastic package over the table.

"What is that?" He took it and slowly opened.

Chris couldn't believe his eyes at the pictures he was seeing.

Leon with another woman, an Asian one, in compromising romantic interactions, including kissing passionately. Chris was too shocked to react, his only thoughts were focused on Jill. He knew her current delicate condition and already knew about her transference, he still didn't know what happened to her earlier. He decided to keep the pictures with him and think about the matter, he knew Jill loved Leon immensely and he didn't want to hurt her with such evidence, but he would definitely get in contact with Leon and have a talk with him.

Chris already said it to him in their wedding day, "You'd better take care of her Kennedy, or else you'll have to deal with me!" and it was a promise he would keep, no matter what.

He informed Quint, their computer specialist, to search Nicholas' pc to get some clue of what he could be involved in

He took a seat behind Quint, wishing nothing more than to kick a certain someone in the area where it meant to be treated nicely, perhaps he wouldn't be able to walk for a month, first he needed to make sure of this, "I can't believe it."

"Captain, the recent searches are about Dubai. He searched an address on the map and there are a few entrances for flights for Dubai. I'm going to search the printer register and confirm if he bought any ticket or was just making researches." Quint spoke

"Alright, but what does he want in Dubai?" Chris said thoughtful, "What's the address about?" Chris asked in curiosity

"A store of carpets." Quint replied, "I guess he likes luxurious life." He joked

"I doubt it. He knows something and is not telling us, I can smell it!" Chris said

"Maybe a black market dealer covering up with a carpet store." Quint spoke in his usual quirky voice.

"Yeah, I thought of it too. I guess I'm going to pay a visit to Dubai!" Chris spoke thoughtful

He and Quint continued the search in the pc, Chris was already thinking about how he would investigate the carpet store without been noticed.

* * *

Nicholas returned to his apartment, he knew he couldn't get a flight in that current condition.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Nicole said concerned when she saw Nicholas closing the door

"Nothing, I'll be fine!" he replied

"You are bleeding!" she said while she touched his hand carefully.

"This is all Leon's fault!" Nicholas shouted and started to remove his clothes

"Did he do that to you?" Nicole said surprised

"No, not exactly. His wife fainted at work and I had to take her to the hospital, but I had to call him and we ended up meeting there. As expected it wasn't a pleasant meet, then I had a moment of outburst in the car and broke the window." Nicholas spoke while on the way to the bathroom with Nicole following behind.

Nicole felt the burn of jealousy when she heard the word "wife", but it was a brief feeling, she ignored it and focused her attention and care to Nicholas.

"You'd better go to the hospital and get some stitches." She whispered.

"No! I'm fine, I'll do it myself." He shouted while getting in the shower, and she could hear the sound of water running.

Nicole sighed, she knew Nicholas could be very stubborn when he wanted to, and knowing his pride wouldn't allow him to go back to the hospital, she went to their bedroom to get a first-aid box to help him stitch the wound.

It took him fifteen minutes and he finished his shower, he saw Nicole waiting with the box, she was willing to help him, but he refused her again, so, she left him alone in the bathroom and went to get his dirty clothes from the floor.

When she got his uniform pants, a small shiny object fell from it. After a moment of observation, she knew it was a flash drive. Her intuition told her that all that tenseness he was showing was related to it and also to the morning talk she heard. Knowing Nicholas would take a while during the care of his wound, she connected the pen drive in her notebook.

There were several files and some pictures that got her intrigued. She realized that a new type of virus was being created and had participation of several important and influential people from some Governments around the world. The more she read the more she feared if that virus spreading in large scales, doctors actually using it on healthy patients, and because of them, cancer patients number was increasing.

"Is Nicholas involved in it? Is he involved in his wife death?" Nicole thought, she was so lost in her search that she didn't notice she wasn't alone anymore

"What are you doing?" He said angrily.

Nicole was taken off guard by the sudden loud voice and she stumbled to the side, speechless.

"I asked you a question, what are you doing?" He shouted again walking at her direction

Nicole kept her composure and didn't try to hide her disgust of Nicholas, "I knew you were trouble, but I never expected anything like this!" she said staring at him in the eyes

"What are you talking about?" Nicholas said puzzled, but the anger is still evident in his voice.

"Don't play the innocent! You are not innocent! You are a masked man, all that fake crying scene for your wife, all that fake determination to join the BSAA for a good cause…" she paused shaking her head with disgust, "You are a monster!" she said bitterly

"What? I don't know what you are talking about!" he said even more puzzled with her accusations

"You killed your own wife! You got her sick and participated in her assassination by taking her to doctors who are infecting people by masking their diseases to cure them!" she screamed angrily.

"What? Are you out of your mind?!" Nicholas protested.

"Don't deny it Nicholas, I know who you are! For a man who forged his death, became a protected witness and still lives as a dead person, killing other people is not a problem to you right, you said that?!" she shouted, and balanced herself with her head held high.

"I know what I said, but I'd never kill innocent people. Bioterrorists or people who work or cover up for them should be eliminated including your beloved ex-boyfriend! But I'd never kill my wife or victims of them!" he said holding back the urge to slap her, for saying such words to him.

"Ahh, so you want to kill Leon, pretending you're in love with me just to get close to him." there was tears in the corner of her eyes, tears of a man she loved, a man she swallowed his temper and tried to calm him down.

Nicholas shook his head biting his lips and let out a sigh, "Come on Nicole, I don't really need you to kill my brother! But I can tell you that you suck with theories of conspiracy! I don't know where you got it all from!" Nicholas said regaining his cold composure.

"You can deny all you want, but I have this to prove!" She said showing her notebook screen to Nicholas

"What is it?" Nicholas said making a weird face.

"Cut the play Nicholas. You wouldn't have such reports if you are not involved with the people you say you fight against and should be eliminated! You should be eliminated yourself then!" said removing the pen drive after she already did a copy to her notebook.

Nicholas had a puzzled look, but didn't take much for him to recognize the flash drive in her hand.

"Your wife experiment is fully detailed here. You always knew what happened to her, it proves you faked all that worry and vengeance thing about her!" She said

"This flash drive is not mine!" he said at least, as cold as possible.

"Uhum, so why was this with you?" she said, "all criminals deny the drug or the weapon is not theirs! That's the cliché!" She mocked him.

"I can prove you that this is not mine!" Nicholas said with a calm composure and crossed his arms.

"You'd better do it. You know my job and I can provide you good deals! I won't become the dirty agent because of you and I'm not going to stay quiet, unless you talk!"

Nicholas turned his back on and went for the bedroom to get his notebook, and Nicole followed him after a moment.

He opened the surveillance cameras app and searched the records. Nicole was surprised to learn about the hidden cameras he had around the apartment which she wasn't aware of, the two of them sat on the bed as the very first video played. She watched the scene of an old man she saw before going to work. Nicholas paused at the scene when the old man delivered him the paper note and the flash drive.

"You see, it's not mine."

"It doesn't prove anything. He could be giving it back to you." she stated.

"Assumption won't put anyone in jail! I didn't even know the content of it. I just knew it was huge."

"It's in your possession, you received it by self-will, so you are not that innocent!" she said with she tightened her hands,

Nicholas didn't disagree of her words and suddenly he remembered of Sarah, and according to Nicole, there was info about her death. Nicholas felt a sudden wave of sadness wash over him and he needed answers for this part of his past.

"Look, I really didn't know the content of it. I wasn't even going to open it because the old man gave me instructions to deliver it to someone else. I don't know who the person is, but I fully trust my Papa and I never questioned him about anything. So if he wants a job done, I will do it!" he replied at last.

"Your papa? Your father is still alive too?" Nicole said, her eyes widened in a shock.

"No!" Nicholas paused for a second, "Papa is my father who rescued me and raised me after I ran away from home. For me he is a real father!"

"Oh… and who is he?"

"I can't tell and even if I could, I wouldn't do it." Nicholas said and Nicole made a look as she could discover it, he and noticed that look of hers, he knew her all too well. "You can try to tweak, but this is beyond your pry. It's not like the research you made about the family members of your ex- boyfriend!" He continued

"Ex-boyfriend that is your brother! You should call him like that."

"He's not my brother! A man who is connected with a dirty woman who works directly with Bio-organic threats and leaves her scot-free is as dirtier as her."

Nicole knew that he was talking about Ada Wong and replied, "Well, you are no different of him too as your Papa is so involved with such things as well."

"No! He is different! He is against it. He is working against it." he shouted, like she just hit a nerve.

"That's what you believe!" she shook her head sadly.

"No, I know he is completely against it. These are proof to destroy whatever matter he discovered."

"If you say so…" she said with incredulity

"You don't have to believe me. I'm already used to such conduct." he answered.

"I'm not saying I don't believe you at all, but Leon needs to know it because it's part of his department to deal with such matter." she said in a calm tone.

"You're not going to tell anyone! Leon won't interfere in my business! I'm sick and tired of having him as the only savior!" He shouted bitterly.

"Ok, ok. Easy! If you want to prove you're better than Leon, just do it and live your vendetta! But before that you have to tell me what is really going on and why should I remain in silence." she touched his chin, forcing him to look back at her.

"For your own safety, you'd better not know, please." he said, the softness of his eyes always gets her to relax, but not this time.

"Don't worry about me. I just need to know who I am dating and what kind of business I'm in or out of." she said, rubbing his cheek, thinking within her, maybe I didn't lose him yet.

"My business is not your business. You do not pry and you will be fine."

Nicole took a deep breath, and her lips formed a gentle smile, at last after their tension, "Well, now changing the topic… do you watch or keep our sex records?" she asked, moving closer to him, their faces were inches apart.

"No, you idiot! I don't keep anything. Rarely I don't clean it all in the same day. Why, are you worried about me putting our intimate videos online?" he joked.

"Haha, yeah I thought like that, but I hope you really cleaned it. Otherwise you will be in very bad sheets!"

"Don't worry about it. I don't really like exposure!" he replied.

"Okay, so am I forgiven for taking a look at your business?" she asked, her hand playing in his hair.

"Yeah, it's fine. I know you are a curious person, but forget what you saw. It's for our own safety."

"Okay, so just one last question… when are you going, you know, to the location?"

"I should be there already, but I had problems that are delaying me. I hope to do it tomorrow!" he said avoiding the name of the place he needed to go.

"I see…" she paused and took a slight breath, "Do you need any help?" she said in a friendly tone

"Not anymore. Just delete your copy from the computer! I don't want you to be in trouble because of me." he said with a calm tone caressing her face

She nodded and giving him a promise to do what he asked.

* * *

 **Well guys that was it for now, I hope you liked it! So what are your guesses? There are much more drama to come. Stay tuned!**


	13. I love you so

**Hello guys, new chapter on the run. I hope you like it. Thank you for your support. Thank you Ritzuh for your words and a big thank you to GreenleafEverlove for your incredible touch and help!**

 **A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

* * *

The next day Jill was released from the hospital, Leon was waiting for her outside with a purple flowers bouquet in his hand.

"Good to have you back darling." he whispered in her ear and a gentle kiss on her cheek followed.

Though the drive back to their apartment was awkward, Jill was leaning at the window watching the street.

She did ponder asking about something she heard from Nicholas, if it was true. But she refrained.

"You know I think I want to get a cat." smiling she watched Leon's reaction, his face could be described as someone shouting,' what the hell!?' in his mind.

"Excuse me?" he said, "since when?"

Jill chuckled softly."I'm joking, maybe someday we'll get a pet."

"Well, I have a cat and a dog, remember?" he stated

"Oh, yeah, but they live with your mother, it's more hers than yours!" she replied with a laugh

To her surprise, the awkwardness between them was fading and she's thankful for that, they needed the laugh, before she had to deal with that issue.

When they got at her apartment, he helped her to go to the bed as she would need pelvic rest. He informed his work he would need to stay with her for a few days due to her condition and they gave him the permission.

After lunch, Leon was checking the kitchen supplies, he checked for cleaning supplies and tools, but when he opened the fridge he couldn't help."Oh dear."

He returned to the bedroom to tell Jill.

"I'm going to the market." Leon laughed."Our fridge is seriously sad."

"Okay." Jill replied and laid down, her hair spilled in her pillow.

"Do you need anything ?" He asked gently

Jill put her hand on her chin, "Hmm, strawberry." She replied.

"Alright. Call me if you need anything else or if you feel anything." He winked at her.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be alright." she waved her hand.

When she heard the front door close, Jill looked at the nightstand to look at the picture of her with Leon.

They looked happy, he was sitting on a chair while she was behind him, her arms wrapped around him.

The memory of that day was still fresh in her mind. A tear fell down her cheek, "Your honesty is not enough anymore…" she spoke looking just at Leon's face.

He always told her when he met Ada during his missions. Since the talk with Nicholas, his words echoed in her mind as if confirming her long years of suspicions that there was more than what Leon admitted to her.

Once again she felt lonely, wandering aimless upon the ashes of her burning heart.

Jill didn't have many friends to rely that subject, she called Claire, but her cell phone had no signal. "I need to be strong, I need to be strong!" she chanted to herself, she didn't want to look desperate for someone so she could vent, that wasn't her typical way to be, but since she was pregnant, her emotions had changed, her past life had a weight on her.

She was already sensitive with her pregnancy condition and now Ada's subject was the cherry of the cake for her frustration. She put the cell phone on the bed and turned on the TV, so she could distract herself with something, but her phone started to ring.

She took it and pressed the answer button.

"Chris!" she spoke feeling a bit happy.

"Jill, how are you?" he asked and it was notable the concern in his voice

"I'm fine, I'm at home."

"I'm glad to hear that, Rebecca just told me about yesterday, are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah, I got scared, but things are stable for now. The doctor told me to have a pelvic rest and not make any physical effort. The bleeding was controlled and for safety, I'm going to take meds to accelerate the development of the lungs of my baby if in case he is born before the due date." she said, slowly rubbing her belly to feel her child.

"I see. I believe everything is going to be alright with you and him."

"Yeah, thank you."

Chris could sense that Jill's tone wasn't the usual, he knew that voice all too well, it was her tone when she was sad, but trying to be happy.

"So are you alone at home?" he asked

"Yeah, for now. Leon went to the market." She said with a sigh, pulling herself to a sitting position.

Chris frowned at hearing Leon's name, the flashback of the pictures came to his mind, his anger was threatening to appear.

"Is he staying with you until the end of the pregnancy?" he asked, his voice seemed a little harsher.

"No… just for a few days. He's going to hire someone to stay with me in his absence."

"Good to know that." he replied, there was a moment of silence, "Jill?" he asked reassuring she was still on the line

"Sorry, I'm still here." she answered, "I don't know what to say, I feel a little sleepy."

"You can't fool me, you seem distant." Chris whispered.

"I'm just sad Chris…" she sighed

"What happened?"

"Don't worry about it, I don't want to give you trouble, you're working and I need to handle it on my own." she said assuring him, Jill knew Chris very well and if she told him of what's going, it could lead to troubles and she didn't want that.

"Come on Jill! Don't even start it. Don't play the tough girl with me!" he called her attention

Jill took a moment to breath. "You're right… but it's hard for me to talk about it."

"Do you want me to come for you?" Chris asked, "It's no problem."

"No! Leon might come any time and I don't want him to know that." she protested.

"Okay, so what happened?"

"Nicholas…" she sighed

"Nicholas? What did he do to you?" Chris said worried.

"Nothing, he didn't do anything to me, but he told me something that got me thinking about a suspicion I had for a very long time about Leon…" she spoke with an apprehensive tone

Chris's intuition made him think about the pictures, but he remained in silence listening attentively to Jill, "What did he tell you?"

"He didn't tell me with the specific words, but he hinted that Leon did really have or had an unfair with that woman!" Jill finally let out her tears to come, her voice cracking.

Chris felt his heart hurt, hearing the Jill's sorrowful voice, his mouth was dry, he didn't know what to say to her and make her feel better, all he could think was the pictures and he wasn't sure if he should confirm it or not. Chris didn't know the woman's name besides Ada, that was all he knew about the woman Jill used to complain to him a long time ago.

Even Claire had told him something about a woman named Ada that she and Leon met in Raccoon City.

"Jill, I don't know what to say..."

"He lied to me!" she shouted, sobbing her heart out. "Leon lied to me this whole time! He was never brave enough to tell me that, all the times I asked him… He always denied it!" she continued her vent.

"But Jill… do you have evidence of this?"

"No! Unfortunately not. But I highly doubt Nicholas would made up something like this if it wasn't true. How would he know something like that?"

"I agree…" he sighed.

"I wish I could confirm it and then take a final decision!" Jill said looking at the ring in her finger, " I have to."

Chris' eyes widened in a shock. "Are you thinking about an annulment?"

"Yes! How can I remain married to a liar?" she shouted again, Jill covered her eyes and allowed another sob to escape her lips.

"Jill… this is not you! I think you're being too impulsive. Maybe Leon did have in the past, but not now." Chris said trying to easy things down

"Maybe you're right… but I won't ask once again for him to deny it. I need the evidence and I know Nicholas have it and then I could finally confront Leon and be sure that he will tell me the truth… but I guess I won't be able to wait until my labor to do that… I'm thinking about calling Nicholas any minute."

"You don't have to…" Chris's voice was an unusually quiet.

"Why?"

"I was thinking about talking to Leon because of your condition, but you made the move first…"

"What do you mean?"She wondered, "Chris you're scaring me."

"Jill, promise me you will be strong!" Chris spoke sharply, "Promise me."

"I promise... If you know anything just tell me. It won't be much worse."

"Alright…" he sighed and took a breath, "Last night I found a package in Nicholas' cabin. He came here and he seemed very confused and strange with a wound in his elbow, but I thought he hurt himself here so I didn't call the security at that moment and he managed to leave the building... When I went to his cabin I saw the mess and on his table I got a package with pictures in it…"

"What kind of pictures?" Jill asked. A cold sweat dripped upon her head. Her heart pounded like a drum.

Chris took a very deep breath, "Leon with an Asian woman…" he spoke very nervously.

Jill closed her eyes and bit her lips. A deep sadness took over her, and she sobbed again.

She knew Chris wouldn't lie about it and a part of her still didn't want it to be true. She loved Leon and now their son was on the way. A part of her still hoped it wasn't real.

"Jill?" Chris asked in concern.

"Yeah…" she replied almost voiceless.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry."

"Can you send me the pictures?" Jill said recomposing herself, and wiping her tears.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"Okay, I'll email it to you."He said anger was obvious in his voice." I'll make him pay for it, don't worry."

"Thanks. Please don't! I'll handle this in my own."

"Jill… you know you can count on me." he replied.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm waiting for the pictures and thank you for listening and caring about me. I'll call you later after I talk to Leon."

"Alright… Hang in there!" Chris said and the call ended.

Jill was motionless on the bed. She was doing everything to face it as much cold as she could.

A few minutes later she received the files in her cell phone. Jill opened it and she took a deep breath.

Until she finally had the courage to look at the content.

She was trembling like a branch in a stormy night. She felt disgusted, that was really Leon and Ada Wong sharing passionate moments. Strangely she couldn't cry anymore, she opened every file and she wasn't able to cry anymore for the deception. She caressed her belly and prepared herself for Leon's return and how she would be able to face him.

(**)

Leon was back in Jill's apartment and he didn't know what was waiting for him.

Since the hospital, Jill treated him distantly and this hurt him like a poison. It seemed that everything conspired for their unhappiness. However, he was determined to have his wife and the love of his life back. He was willing to do everything for her forgiveness.

He locked the door and went straight to the kitchen to put the groceries.

After a moment he headed to the bedroom to check on her.

When he got there he saw her sitting on the side of the bed looking at him with a doleful-glowering mixed strange expression. He never saw her look at him like that, it was like her ocean eyes pinned him in the spot, with so much anger stabbing him in the heart. It's a feeling he expected to experience from his hateful enemies, not the love of his life. Facing Jill like that was worse than any B.O.W. he had faced in his entire life.

"Are you okay?" He spoke at last, "What happened to you?"

"I need you to answer just one thing!" she said with a defiant gaze.

"Sure." he whispered finding the courage to go inside. He knelt down to her eye level.

"Did you ever sleep with Ada?" she asked and observed his reaction and body language.

She could see it very clearly, he was tense, shaking at the mention of the name, Jill wanted to scream at him of everything she knew, but she wanted him to admit it.

Leon sighed, "This again?!"

"Yes, this again!" she shouted.

"I already told you that I never slept with her!" he said holding her hands, "Don't do this, please."

Jill tightened her jaw, growing tired of all of that, "So why do you get so defensive when she's the subject? You seem too bothered about it. If you don't have anything to hide you shouldn't react like that." she said and pushed his hands away, "Don't touch me."

"I'm not defensive! I'm just tired of this accusation." Leon shouted.

"Fine, so in your math, you two only kissed once?" it was more of an exclamation.

Leon swallowed a lump in his throat, and he couldn't keep eye contact with her.

Jill watched him carefully, every single sign of Leon's body. She didn't like his silence.

"Your silence is your admission that you lied to me! I waited years to put an end to Albert Wesker, did you really think I couldn't wait to discover your lie?" she said, and stepped out of the bed, she couldn't even look at him anymore.

"I never lied to you." he murmured.

Her eyes widened at his words, "No? Seriously Leon? Are you really going to deny it right now in my face? Are you really that bastard?!" she screamed.

Leon came behind her and touched her shoulders, "I'm not a bastard. Every time you asked me I always told you the truth and I'm telling you the truth now!"

Jill turned back to face him, her eyes glistering with tears, "Really? How can it be? I always asked you the same thing, long ago. So how can you still be telling the truth when I have evidence that you're lying!"

"I'm not lying when I told you that I never slept with her, I'm not denying that there was another time for another kiss since the last time you asked. Things changed when you died!" Leon gently put his hand on her cheek, searching for the ocean gentleness.

"You never slept with her? Just another kiss, so tell me how is that possible after this that you didn't go to bed with her?" Jill showed him her cell phone screen with the picture of the most passionate kiss in all of the pictures, "kisses like that demand too much intimacy, deny your body language! Deny that you two are not having an intense make out session with her hand on your cock!" she shouted angrily, "Deny it! Deny that there is no sex after that!"

Leon's mouth went dry, he was so frightened that his heart could be heard over a pair of thundering drums. His biggest shame was now in Jill's hand, the only thing he didn't want Jill to ever know.

"This is just one of the pictures, there are more!" she said coldly.

"Where did you get this?" Leon's voice almost failed to hide the fear.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is if you can tell me the truth! We are not that far from a final separation!" She spoke the words with venom laced voice.

A tired laugh escaped her lips, "I still have hope." she thought, "I still want an explanation."

"I won't let this happen! You want the truth, I will tell you the whole truth. I already lost you once and I won't lose you again for someone's manipulation." Roughly he hold onto her arms, a tight grip that wouldn't allow her to walk away, he pushed her slowly until her back was against the wall.

"Are you saying this is fake?"she asked.

"No, this is not fake." he replied.

Jill's whole body trembled after hearing his single statement. All the anger vanished with those words and disappointment filled her soul.

"This is my biggest shame…" Leon went on.

"Surely it is! You betrayed my trust!" she shouted.

"I did betray someone, but it wasn't you."

"What?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Like I told you, I never lied every time you asked me about Ada. Since you died and you returned, you never asked about her, until now. Things changed when you died, I forced myself to move on and started dating my ex Nicole. I always denied your death to myself while I was with her, but I did cheat on her, and I never cheated on you!" He sighed letting his tears fall.

Jill watched Leon, she was doing everything to keep her composure, she needed explanations, real explanations, otherwise, that scar would never stop bleeding.

"Despite my way, I'm not a cheater. I always had principles and I never wished to cross that line and pass thru my moral and principles. But there was a woman that was capable of making me to break all my rules, to smash my principles and get dirty like that…" he paused for a moment, "That woman is you!" he spoke and looked deeply in her eyes.

Jill didn't know what to say or how to react, she looked at him with a puzzled face.

"I almost went to bed with Ada for you! I cheated on my fiancée for you! I broke her heart for you! And now I'm going to break a State secret for you! You want the truth, so you will have the truth and if this is the only way for you to believe me and to save our marriage, so I will do it!" he spoke with firmness, "But I won't lose you again!" he spoke his voice was so emotional, even though his expression was firm.

"A State secret?" Jill said widening her eyes.

"Yes." He spoke.

"I don't want to know the State secret… I know what this means…" she said with a sorrowful tone.

"But it's my only chance to try to save our marriage. I will be able to prove you that what everybody thinks about me and Ada have a reason. I have a reason to continue acting that way… but it's killing me to keep that secret when the price is to lose you." He spoke and made a quick pause, "What you have in hands is real, but it's not in the way you think or the way Nicholas told you. I know he told you something and gave you this to cause trouble between us, this is totally him! He is manipulative and he made you believe that you shouldn't trust me."

"Leon… he didn't tell me anything. He's not the one who gave me this." Jill said, her voice appeared to be more calm now.

"What?" Leon frowned confused, "Who gave you this?"

"Chris."

"Chris!" Leon said widening his eyes in shock.

"Before you think Chris is planting the bad seed, I can tell you that Nicholas is involved with the evidence, but not in the way you're saying."

Leon could see now, her ocean eyes he loved the most, the gentleness, it did tell him there was hope for the two of them...still it was hanging buy a thread.

"I knew this had Nicholas' touch!" Leon snapped.

"It does, but not in the way you're saying, can I finish what I was saying?" she said and Leon nodded, "Yesterday Nicholas took me to the hospital, nothing was planned. He stayed there until you arrived. We talked a bit, but I ended up questioning him about who he was working for and what he wanted from me. So, in a way, I ended up pushing him to say crap to cover his real intention. I've learned to read this technique of his, he is good with telling tales and getting the focus out of him, but you arrived before I could continue the questioning, so he left. I can't say he really intended to tell me about Ada, but one thing I know for sure is that he knew about her and you, how? I don't know!" Jill spoke and Leon shock his head sadly, but continued listening to her, "So today, Chris called and I was already thoughtful that you noticed too, so during the talk he told me that he found a package with some pics in Nicholas' desk last night. He suspected of Nicholas' behavior and he seemed very troubled and he was even injured. So I asked Chris to send me the pictures and I would finally talk to you to put an end to this matter once and for all. I won't deny I was angry and hurt and I was thinking about an annulment of our marriage, but you were honest again and this made me re-think this and to give us another chance… I don't want you to break a State secret, this is dangerous! I believe you Leon, I love you! And I hate myself when I doubt you!" She spoke and allowed herself to cry, Leon took her in his arms for a tender embrace.

"I love you too Jill! Just you! But I really need to tell you this so you can understand how this happened. This is not part of the secret, but I know the only person who could had provided the evidence to Nicholas."

"Who?" she pulled back to look at him.

"Nicole. My ex-fiancée."

"Nicole?!... Humpf, something like this does really seem to be a work of a jealous woman. So tell me."

"It happened when I was with Nicole. I liked her and she had everything to be my ideal wife, but my heart was already busy with you and your death. I was in a breaking point, I couldn't accept it so easily. Deep inside I knew you were alive somewhere. But when the BSAA declared you dead officially, it made it much harder to find you. Even with me in the Government, I had limited action power, so it bothered me. however I didn't give up searching for you. I felt I was reaching the bottom of the well and the chances to find you were getting drained, so one day I had the stupid idea of using Ada's knowledge and hoped she could help me on that, of course I had to stage another story to get in contact with her, but I did this behind Nicole's back. I didn't think my fiancée would help me find my ex at all. Somehow it was easier to find Ada than you! I know you wont like to hear this, but it's like Ada and I had this "intimacy" in hang after all the times we met and the history we had in Raccoon, but only in Raccoon, Jill!" Leon put an emphasis in the last part.

Jill nodded paying attention to Leon.

"So I took advantage of that and contacted her. Nicole sensed I was acting weird, but she was wrong about the motive. So the day that Ada and I met "It" happened. We met at a hotel and there I allowed her advances. Of course we talked and planned other things. I was willing to do that in charge of a real hint on the matter I wanted, but of course I didn't tell that to her. So I had to act, strangely now, I felt I was acting like Nicholas does. This is an irony!" Leon said making a face, "But I did what I had to do to have the woman of my life back, or at least give the last try before I could make the next move, which in case was to let go of your ghost and settle down with Nicole. So I allowed myself to get involved with the "enemy", my despair to find you was so big that I today, see that I could've had done the biggest mistake of my life and bought a lie! This is Ada Wong! True I'm not that innocent, like people think I am, specially when it's about her. But I have a reason to keep things that way…"

"The secret…" Jill completed his sentence

Leon nodded in agreement and continued the explanation, "I lied to Nicole, I admit that! I told her I was going to a mission and she apparently had believed it. I didn't see the trickiness in her acceptance. So I went to the Hotel, I had help of Hunnigan in case Nicole called her to confirm my story because it had happened already before."

"You sub-estimated a woman's jealousy." Jill interrupted.

"Yes, I did! I did subestimate her jealousy, her intelligence and I subestimated her vengeance that just came now! She waited all these years to take that revenge on me. During the course she showed she still had feelings for me and I told you that!"

"I know, I remember that." she nodded.

"So I won't deny Jill, I went to that hotel to make full service to obtain the info I needed and I was willing to continue the stage if I didn't get the info in the first meet, but Nicole spoiled it. She followed me and I'm sure she's the one who took those pictures. Now I remember that during our fight, she said something, but I didn't make relation to those pictures. I thought she getting us almost in action was already proof enough for her to throw it on my face my infidelity. Ada mocked her and this just made things worse."

"When I returned you were still with Nicole…" she said remembering the past

"Yeah, after a lot of talk, she forgave me. Jill, I never felt proud of that, but I guess it worked. With some bait, I managed to get the slightest info I needed about your whereabouts or actually Wesker's. He was my excuse during the talk so Ada wouldn't suspect it was about you and lie to me. I know that was a shot in dark, but I did it and it's done! Ada knew I had someone and she didn't mind about it. She went until the 3rd base with me and Nicole ruined the 4th, but if you consider it having sex with Ada, so yeah, Ada and I already had sex in 2008. But for me, we never slept or had intercourse. You decide." he said and touched her nose.

"2008… I was back in 2009."

"Yep. 4 years ago…" he chuckled.

"So she was the "reliable" source…" Jill said remembering when Chris told her about how he ended up in Africa.

"Not exactly… I was the reliable source. Chris trusted me." he shock his head.

"Oh… and how could you be sure she didn't lie to you at that moment?"

"I wasn't! All I had was "Cradle of Humankind", this is in Africa, so with that I thought about it and told Chris that I had a feeling that he should dig Africa. So the BSAA did their part, got real confirmation something was going on Kijuju and then someone got a picture of you and that's when Chris went there to work with Sheva. That's all I know about his mission."

Jill rubbed her forehead, thinking back of what Chris told her in the helicopter. "Yeah, it was something like that. I just didn't know you were the reliable source, I guess that wasn't my concern, I was just happy to be back!" Her lips finally formed a smile, the breathtaking smile that make his heart dance.

"Yeah, and when you commented with me about it, it hurt me the memory of it, so that's why I didn't insist on the subject. It was a big shameful memory for me and I wished you would never know considering that it was a stone in our relationship and I got tired of fighting for that… I don't think I deserve your forgiveness for having intimacy with the enemy, but I did it for you!" Leon still had tears of shame.

His reaction was the end for her, it melted her heart, it melted her anger, it destroyed the biggest obstacle of their relationship. She embraced him in a gesture of forgiveness.

"I'm sorry for omitting that from you. I guess we had trust problems and we need to work on it, and maybe I didn't believe in you to handle the truth back then." Leon said like he was chocking a cry.

"Yeah, I guess we're even! But I'm sure you had much more patience with me about my distrust than I had with you. This was unfair from my part! I'm sorry too!" she spoke.

"I am the emotion and you are the reason, remember? So you were just being you the whole time! And I love you just the way you are!" Leon spoke and caressed her face.

"Yeah I remember that. I love you so much Leon, but sometimes I fail to demonstrate it." Jill smiled and looked up at him.

"You don't!" he spoke and leaned in, Jill closed the gap between their lips with one swift movement. Their kiss was soft and tender.

"Oh, by the way, I just remembered Nicholas said that you omit her from your reports. I really don't remember her name in the Kennedy Report! I guess that's why he said it, I'm sure he had access to that report, I guess anyone who fights had access to it." Jill said.

"I don't think so Jill. But I do report about her in all the occasions I meet her, except the 2008 one, that's part of the secret! But you said you don't know want to know it. but I guess I just told you the secret!" Leon laughed.

Jill chuckled, "Well, I don't have proof of this conversation, so the secret is safe with me!"

"I know. But if you want evidences, I can show you! I want our marriage to be transparent from both sides. I trust you Jill! I could never love someone I don't trust!"

"I trust you too! Really! So is this subject sealed once and for all?"

"Yeah." Leon said as he helped her to go back to bed.

"Anything else you need to tell me?" Jill asked.

"Nope, you?"

"Not really."Jill replied.

Leon left the bedroom to prepare their meals.

Jill remained in the bed, still reflecting about the whole conversation. Despite her decision to give another chance for them, it didn't mean she didn't get shaken with everything and all the emotions involved.

* * *

 **Well guys that was it for now. I hope you liked it! Much more to come, stay tuned!**


	14. Before I die

**Hello guys, new chapter on the run. I hope you like it. Thank you for your support. Thank you JennaWilliams for your words and a big thank you to GreenleafEverlove for your incredible help!**

 **A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

* * *

"My worst fear turned out to be true... I don't have any reaction. I don't know what to say, I don't know what to think, my world crashed down, it's like my prince charming became a frog, a disgusting action he made by touching and allowed to be touched by the enemy! I sigh… my heart is bleeding, but my tears are stuck. Am I disappointed? Yes! I can't lie to myself and pretend it's the past and its okay. No, it's not! I feel betrayed! Betrayed in my judgment, betrayed in my tolerance, betrayed in my belief… belief that the man I fell in love with was a reasoning man, clear and impossible to corrupt himself, his integrity, his strong values. It all went flushed down the toilet… I know I might sound inconsiderate, but I can't help feeling that way. My reason tells me the opposite and screams in my head that he did it for me! And that's when I feel guilty, I feel bad about it… sigh… I'm not proud in being the responsible for someone's fall, a dirty fall…

The strange thing is that I always had another concept of love, or maybe this was a love proof as its innate the act of sacrifice from his side… sigh… I know I still love him, I know he will always be part of my life and be the father of our son. I know I have to deal with it so we can live or interact in peace… my heart hurts. My soul bleeds. I feel weak, I feel groundless, I'm lost… I still want to believe that this is not real. I still want to believe that I chose a good man. I still want to believe that our marriage, that took so long to happen, will last forever! You know why I'm still reasoning about it this time of the night? Because it seems that people don't want us together, don't want us to be happy. This makes me think about what Nicholas really wants! He got the evidence with Leon's ex… now I remember, he used to mention someone called Nicole a few times. What a small world! What made those people unite like that? What's the goal? What's the target? And the more I think, I realize that Leon and I will have to stand together and face those people. Be a strong couple… Damn… I just wish our son will be born healthy!"

Jill wrote in her diary during the night when Leon was sleeping. She didn't want to start the day with those feelings eating her heart, not anymore.

* * *

Nicholas woke up still feeling his arm hurting, he searched in the bathroom for anything to help ease the pain, though he found out he had no meds at home.

"I can go to the pharmacy and buy painkillers for you." Nicole said amicably.

He turned to her and smiled, "No, don't worry. I'll go there quickly and then I'll head to the airport."

"You won't get back home?" she asked, her expression changed into sadness.

"I will, I'll go to the pharmacy then I'll get back here to get my stuff, and I'll go to the airport when the meds take effect."

"Oh, I see."

"I prefer to go myself because I'm allergic to some meds and I need to check around if I'm being observed or not." he said and caressed her face.

"Okay… but when you get to Dubai, will you stay there for too long?" she asked, her hand on her heart.

"I hope not. My plan is to just do the delivery and then return."

"I see, you know… I will miss you a lot!" she said enlacing her arms around Nicholas' neck

Nicholas corresponded to her embrace and kissed her kindly, "I will miss you too!" he said smiling warmly, "Now I have to buy the damn med, this pain is killing me!" he murmured

Nicole nodded in agreement and watched him go. She couldn't explain, but she didn't feel a good thing about this trip. She felt a pressure in her heart.

Nicholas was crossing the street when the semaphore turned red to the cars, but he noticed a black car coming at his way and he ran to the other side and saved himself from been run over. But that wasn't the end of his drama. Black suited men left the car and ran towards his way. He knew what that meant and the chase had started.

* * *

Chris was in his cabin, he was thoughtful about Dubai. Since the day he and Quint searched Nicholas' computer and suspected of his interest in that location, Chris had decided to go alone. Many things had happen since that day, he found evidences of Leon's betrayal and thought of talking to him in first place, but Jill made the first move during their talk on the phone. At that moment, he had mixed feelings about his friend who had helped his sister to survive some biological threats incidents. Chris was aware that Leon had a good heart and strong convictions to fight the bioterrorism, but as a human he had flaws… Chris sighed, he briefly remembered of the times Jill started dating Leon a few years ago. Even though they were soldiers, her motivation to stay and fight in the battlefield were intact. There was no need for her to make a choice back then, Leon understood better than anyone their lifestyle. He also remembered how important was Leon's presence during Jill's rehabilitation and in the help with contacts to help her get her documents and measures proving she was alive after the Africa incident. However, his eyes on Leon now had a scratch. He cared a lot about Jill to want her to cry and suffer such disappointment, especially now that she would become a mother and had troubles enough with it, but he respected her decision. He knew her long and well enough to know that she would listen to her heart, despite being the rational woman.

Chris recollected himself and kept his focus in the strategy for Dubai, but before he could set anything, his partner Piers knocked on the open door of his cabin and he made a gesture with his head allowing him to enter.

"Sir, I got the info you asked." Piers said while sitting on the seat in front of the desk

"Alright. So tell me."

"There is a war happening in Edonia and they need our help ASAP."

Chris made a single nod with his head understanding the priority of the moment, "Alright, so order the soldiers and group them. I'm going to prepare myself and lead this one." Chris said with a calm, but determined gaze

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

2012 December 24, United States

It was afternoon Leon and Jill were having a late lunch as they would spend the Christmas Eve alone. They did little arrangements as they wouldn't have guests for the occasion.

Leon noticed Jill was silent and thoughtful, this got him apprehensive after the talk they had in the previous day. He knew they had reconciled, but things seemed still a bit shaken.

"Jill, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I'm thinking… it doesn't seem I'm a target. All the recent bad happenings came from people related to you." Jill acknowledged.

"Exactly! What better way to hurt someone if not using the closest person? You have few close friends, they could have picked Chris, but seriously?! You barely see Claire, so who's left? Me!"

"Yeah, from that perspective I guess you're right… but following this line that I'm the target, Nicholas was the one with the evidences, but Nicole is the owner of the evidences. What kind of alliance is that? What would she win by re-opening the past? She had it all that long and didn't use it, so why now?"

Leon puzzled, he pondered over this for a moment. "My guess? maybe Nicholas convinced her! I don't know what he wants from you, but this is what I told you about Nicholas the whole time! Nicholas is not the guy you think he is. Nicholas was born manipulative and with manipulative character! He's envy of me! He always wanted everything I got. He always wanted attention and he did everything to get it, however by doing the wrong things! Nicholas is that fake person that only approaches you with a specific interest, he obtains info and then uses it against you! I hate to say that, but my brother is a crap, a very stinky crap!"

"I don't doubt you, but I know you won't like me to say it, but in the hospital, there was some warmth in his eyes. There was affection. For a second it seemed that he was giving me hope… the hope to see my father again, but then he said that it could be possible if I believed in life post-death." Jill argued.

"Snap out of it Jill, he was just playing with you! Nicholas loves playing with people's pain." he shouted.

Jill frowned at him."So what would they win with our separation?" she asked.

"Fun! Nicole would be satisfied with her vendetta and Nicholas is still a mystery." He answered.

"By the way, have you discovered anything else from his classified files?" Jill replied and changed the focus of the matter, it was pointless continuing creating assumptions

"No! That's what intrigues me. I'm sure he is associated with big dirty people! However he's not that powerful, it seems like he is just a peon. For me, the problem is not his files, but the people he had connections with." Leon said in a low tone.

"What about Mr. Marshall?"she asked and made herself comfortable at the chair, where she already put a pillow behind her back.

"Another big incognita! That's why I'm telling you, Nicholas is just a bait, a small piece of the game, but this Mr. Marshall I don't even know his name! It's clear that it's a program name. But not even I have power to dig him." he shook his head.

Jill went for her drink, this whole thing was making her throat dry, when Leon's cell phone started to ring.

He took it out of his pocket and answered."Hello?"

"Leon! Please, I need to talk to you ASAP." it was a voice of a woman, so much urgency was evident in her tone.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Nicole. Please Leon, I beg you, I really need to talk to you before is too late." She spoke in despair.

Leon didn't know how to react, he was confused and speechless, why was she calling him after everything happened? Though Nicole seemed to be desperate for help. Carefully he listened to the address she gave for them to meet and she immediately hung up.

Jill was looking at him waiting for an explanation of who was talking to him.

"It was Nicole." he said, not able to hide the shock in his face.

"What did she want?"

"I don't know, talk to me. She seemed desperate, I never saw her like that." he crossed his arms."You think I should go and see what she wants? Maybe this is another game, I don't know."

Jill held his hand and squeezed."I think you should go. She doesn't seem the type who calls for pranks, something tells me you should meet her." Jill pondered

"I don't know Jill… a part of me wants some explanation, but another part of me is angry with her." he sighed.

"Leon, I agree with you and I'm not happy about this either, but I think it's better you finally put an end to this situation."

Leon sighed a bit hesitant, but he made up his mind and decided to meet Nicole.

It was about 4:00 PM, Leon was looking for the address when he saw from afar the silhouette of Nicole standing alone near a candy store at the street corner. Her body language was apprehensive; she constantly looked to the sides like she's terrified someone was going to see her, though the streets were not crowd.

Leon parked his car and he took a moment to take his breath, to remain calm. Slowly he opened the door and left his car, she still didn't notice him.

"Nicole." He called her as he came closer.

Nicole turned around recognizing that voice and sighed relieved, she had a warm smile graced on her lips and ran to his direction.

Leon could see she had something between her teeth and before he could react, she held his face and planted a kiss on his lips and with her tongue she pushed it into Leon's mouth. Still holding his face she whispered while kissing him, "Don't let anyone see you have this! Don't trust this to anyone, but only Adam and your friends from the BSAA!" then she stopped and pulled back stopping the kissing act.

Leon was more confused with her attitude, "What's going on?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry for everything! I know I did some mistakes with you and I couldn't have peace of mind knowing I didn't try harder to apologize to you. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness just like that, but I needed you to know that I regret all my mistakes… I just want you to be happy and should know you have taught me more than you can imagine." She cried in despair.

"Nicole, you're not making any sense! Tell me what in the world is going on, if I can help you…" Leon tried to calm her.

"Just please, forgive me!" she screamed.

He held into her arms."Alright, I forgive you! But please, tell me, how I can help you."

"Just go Leon, this is just my business and it's bigger than you! Thank you for coming, but now, just go! I'm running out of time. I need to go home…" Nicole said as she freed herself from his grip."I wish you best of luck." and thus she turned away from him and ran.

"Nic…" Leon ran a bit after her and tried to call, but the small flash drive almost fell out from his mouth, he put his hand over his mouth to prevent the fall, Nicole was already out of his reach, there was no use for him to chase her.

Leon was completely lost with her attitude, he could feel the troubles were in the way. He thought of tracking Nicole. Even though after everything, he still did care about her, and never forgot the time they spent together, he did owe her for breaking her heart in the way he did.

His cell phone rang. He checked the screen and it was Jill calling.

"Leon, I 'm not feeling okay, I just got a news about Chris… please come back home now." Jill blurted nervously, and she ended the call.

Leon immediately ran to his car and headed back home.

* * *

Nicole was back at Nicholas' apartment building, things seemed strange around it. Joseph the doorman wasn't in his usual cabin, and it was too quiet for her liking.

Suddenly three black suited men entered in the lobby, everything went quickly for her to respond, and she found herself cornered near the elevator and their guns pointing directly at her.

"Where's your boyfriend Nicholas?" the man behind her asked stepping closer, roughly he pulled her hair, a groan of pain escaped her lips while he pulled her backwards to him, she could feel the cold barrel of the gun at her head.

"I don't know… he's not home." She replied, trying her hardest to stay calm, though the man continued to drag her to the elevator.

"Where's the flash drive?" he asked.

"What flash drive?" she whispered.

"Don't play with me bitch!" he said pulling her hair with a lot of strength, "I know you have the flash drive!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Nicole replied, at that moment the man's patience seemed to be running out, she saw the magazine coming at her with so much force. She shouted in pain, her body began to tremble from the shock.

"Bitch, I'm not in the mood for games today! Your boyfriend already took all the patience I had for the day, where's the damn flash drive?" the man spoke and pulled her by neck taking her to Nicholas apartment.

"I don't have any flash drive, I really don't know what you're talking about. Nicholas didn't share his business with me." She spoke, and they pushed her inside the apartment

When they got in there, the apartment was completely messed up and another black suited man was inside, "I didn't find anything." He informed the leader

"What's the code of the safe?" the man pulled Nicole by the hair and pushed her aggressively in the direction of the secret safe.

Silently Nicole used the password and opened the safe, to prove them she didn't have the flash drive.

"That's why I hate beautiful women, they love to play with you!" the leader said getting even angrier for not finding the flash drive inside.

He came closer and pushed her abruptly against the wall. Nicole tasted blood in her mouth, still she controlled her emotional as much as she could, but Nicole knew she had no chance against those men alone. She knew her end was close, but somehow she was satisfied that she did a good thing in her last day.

"I told you there's no flash drive here. I really don't know anything about it!" she spoke.

"Really bitch?" the leader spoke and punch to her face followed, breaking her nose, "But you can recognize us. Too bad you didn't want to cooperate with us." He spoke and he forcefully kicked her stomach.

Nicole didn't want to give up so easily and even knowing there might be the slightest chance for her to beat those men alone, she decided to try so she could get a gun, she had nothing else to lose and for the way the man spoke, Nicholas managed to escape.

After a moment of silence, she noticed they were not paying much attention to her, with so much force in her elbow she punched the one holding her in the face. The grip in his loosened as he stumbled to the left, giving her the chance to take the gun, other man was about to aim at her swiftly she kicked his hand and the gun was thrown out of the window.

A flash of light escaped the barrel of the gun in her hand multiple times like she was using a machine gun, she did manage to kill the leader of the men, and injure the others.

However, one of the men managed to escape her rage, and he did found her gun that was inside the apartment which it didn't have the silencer, without mercy he shot her multiple times. The force of the bullets made her tremble like she was having a strong epilepsy seizure, after mere seconds she fell on her face bleeding, taking her last breath.

The man in a hurry left the apartment, he used the fire-escape to avoid been seen by anyone.

* * *

Leon arrived at Jill's apartment anxious, Jill was nowhere to be seen, immediately he ran to the bedroom. He found Jill lying on the bed, her face hidden in her hands, like she was crying.

"Jill, how are you feeling? What happened?" Leon asked and came closer to her.

"Physically I'm better now, but I... I got some news about Chris…"

Leon took off his jacket and put on the night stand, that bad feeling in his gut had returned to him again "What happened?"

"Chris was on a mission in Edonia and he end up injured. He's in the hospital and they're waiting for him to wake up… he hurt his head." Jill told him showing a lot of preoccupation.

"I'm sorry… I hope he gets better soon… I know he will, he's a strong guy!" Leon said showing support as he sat by her side, his hand gently held her shoulder, bringing her closer to him.

Jill nodded accepting his gesture, but she went on, "There's something else…" she spoke a bit apprehensive.

"What?" Leon asked.

"About Chris' mission." she bit her lip.

"What's about it?" he replied, "come on tell me."

"Ada was there…" Jill said and took a deep breath, it was obvious to him she was trying to control her anger.

"What!" Leon spoke in surprise, "How do you know?"

"Piers told me. He was there too. She took them to a trap, the other soldiers died because of her… she used some object to transform them into BOWs. Only Chris and Piers managed to escape it… But Finn." she swallowed hard, "Poor fresh man, he was among the victims and he attacked Chris, he ended up hitting his head on the ground badly." Jill explained.

The image of Finn couldn't leave her mind ever since she heard the news, a bright guy who was passionate about his job, and he considered Chris his role model. To end like this and at such a young age! Chris was going to avenge him and the rest, she was sure about this, Chris would never forget his men.

Leon couldn't believe his ears, well, a part of him couldn't. Another part of him was aware of Ada's involvement with such matter, but he couldn't understand what made her turn into a villain like that. He knew she was a spy and could have access to the matter, but he was taking a time to digest the news that she was now using it for her self-will.

"I hope Chris will wake up, otherwise, I myself will stand against her! This turned her into BSAA's matter! She already used our name in the past and no further providences were taken, but now it will! I don't care about your job, honestly!" Jill said with a defiant gaze."I'll chase her myself if I have to."

Leon could read the anger in Jill's expression, he knew they were opposite in the matter, however, stop Jill or the BSAA wasn't his job, "I know my limits Jill and I know whose jurisdiction the matter is. I won't interfere in that. You can believe and trust me! My orders are not to protect her or to be her lawyer. It's best for us to have her alive, but if that's not the case… That's it! Just gotta to be patient and understanding!" Leon said reassuring her.

Jill was taken aback by his words, still she appreciated his gesture and support, "Thank you…" she replied her face bright with her soft smile, "Anyways, how was it with Nicole?" she continued changing the subject.

Leon's expression changed in a seconds, "Ah, I don't know what to say, I myself don't know what's going on."

Jill lifted her eyebrows and waited Leon to tell her what happened.

* * *

 **Well guys, that was it for now. I hope you liked it! So, do you have any guesses? Surprises? There's a lot more to come, stay tuned!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello guys, new chapter on the run. I hope you like it. Thank you for your support. Thank you GreenleafEverlove for your incredible help!**

 **A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

* * *

Jill lifted her eyebrows and waited Leon to tell her what happened.

He crossed his arms and continued."Jill… I'm still trying to figure it out, because I never saw her like that. She was too nervous and seemed to be in a big trouble. It was a very quick talk, if you call that a talk… I got there and she ran toward me and kissed me…"

"She kissed you?!" Jill said lifting her eyebrows again

Gently he put his hand on her shoulder, "Wait, it's not what you're thinking! When she was coming my way, I saw she had something between her teeth, but it was too quick because she held my face and pushed this flash drive into my mouth. She did it because she didn't want any witness of that she had given it to me and we were in a public space so.., but it wasn't crowded. She asked me to show it only to Adam and my friends from the BSAA and to trust no one else." Leon explained and took the small object from his pocket and showed to Jill, "besides that, the rest of her talk was nonsense. She just asked for my forgiveness and wanted me to be happy. She also said that her business was much bigger than me so she asked me to leave her. I tried to follow her, but you called and I lost the track of her."

Jill put her hand on her forehead and sighed. "I see… well, you should see the content of it. I hope it is not another trick of hers and Nicholas."

"Yeah, I agree." Leon said as he took the device from the nightstand and turned on the notebook to connect the flash drive.

Leon and Jill were perplexed with the content. The more they read the files and the names cited the more they understood the delicacy of the situation. The world was embracing the cause of the creation of bio-organic threats. New types of virus being created, several dealers names, mercenaries, organizations with good reputation and buyers of high status involved. Both knew that was just a small part of the big thing been created. It seemed that their war wouldn't end any time soon. The chaos was being established.

The time was passing and there was so much info to absorb. Was it real?

Leon and Jill exchanged gazes, both felt the same way about the matter.

"Why did she have this?" Jill made a point

"I don't know. All I know is that she asked me to be careful and only show it to the right people… I guess she meant people who made an oath to fight against it and are not corrupted-hypocrite."

"Leon… this is chaos!"

"Yeah…" Leon agreed and continued reading the screen files, then one particular file got his attention, "Marshall, Sarah…" he spoke in a low tone and clicked on the icon to open it

Jill looked at the screen attentively

"Patient Sarah Marshall, subject of the matter Onco-virus prototype, treated by doctor Henry K. Carter and test subject for the Onco-vaccine program. Entered in the program after a consult for fertility tests and discovered a benign tumor in her womb; Husband Nicholas V. Marshall consented with all the treatment, unaware of the tumor benign condition thanks to doctor Henry who faked the results; Suspect autoimmune system and reason why she was chosen to be a test subject; Developed chancre in her womb, ovaries then spread to her whole system; The vaccine used in the treatment had a slight effect to fight the bad cells; Died in 2010 in terminal stage." Leon read the most important lines of the file and was very perplexed with the content, in spite of everything a part of him pitied Nicholas and his wife who were just other victims of those criminals.

Jill and Leon looked at each other and shared the same feelings, she could see in his eyes a look of terror mixed with sadness, Jill better than anyone knew the feeling of being a test subject, "Nicholas and his wife were fooled by that renamed doctor, or monster!" she whispered, pressing her hands, the mention of test subject always made her feel uncomfortable.

"They just wanted to have a family!" Leon said perplexed, "And that was their terrible sentence…" he continued almost in a whisper

Jill now as a mother, an orphan and a wife could understand Nicholas' deep pain, she couldn't explain or understand it, but something withing her heart could tell her that Nicholas wasn't that bad of a guy he used to portray himself, and now after that extra info, she could understand such a mask Nicholas started to use and his bad boy behavior, he went through traumatizing events that hurt him greatly, but Jill knew she couldn't let herself be completely led by that, as she knew that Leon and Nicholas had a complicated past and it didn't exonerate Nicholas' mistakes prior to that incident with his wife.

"I know Nicholas is not so innocent, but I think he is a lonely man." Jill spoke.

"He chose that!" Leon said in a single tone a bit harshly only using his reasoning side.

"Really Leon? You seem vexed." Jill said staring at Leon's eyes, "I can see a part of you who emphasizes with his pain, but I can see another part of you that still drags the past." She paused and observed his reaction, still he remained in silence, "Don't you think it's about time for you to tell me the whole truth of you and him? Or why can't you forgive him?"

"It's not about forgiveness… But I can't trust him Jill. I really can't see the good side in him. I'm not saying he deserves the pain and to be unhappy, but somehow karma is a bitch, justice to what he did to us. I know this is not a beautiful thing to say, but that's what it looks like. He tor our family apart, he made my mother cry everyday and night, he took our parents to the limit to raise him. He erased us from his life and he couldn't just be unpunished after walking around… in my eyes," he paused and caressed Jill's cheeks." the biggest victim was his wife, but I can't say what kind of a woman she was, maybe she had nasty secrets too and that's why they matched for so long, but I won't judge it. I can relate to his pain of losing the one he loved… I lost you once… and in the way things happened to her and for them, somehow resembles our situation too. So I can relate to it for sure, but there is a past before all that and I cannot ignore it when I still have to lie to my mother, making her believe in his death and keep her grieving over him, instead of telling her the truth, and hurt her even more for that kind of a person he became."

Jill nodded, she could understand where he's coming from, but still, "I see your point, but, why or what did he do that you cannot let it go?"

Leon heaved a long sigh and laid back on the bed, "I don't know Jill… When I look to the past I just see a guy that envied me. I remember covering up for some of his troubles at school or with schoolmates or neighbors because of the reputation of our family. My father was a rigid man, but he was also a considered person, he always taught us discipline and Nicholas hated it. Nicholas just wanted to do his own stuff in his own way! But he also wanted to be recognized, and he didn't approach it the right way, so he accused me of being the favorite child. I think Nicholas see a difference of treatment, but, come on, our ages were different! I always avoided giving trouble to my parents because I didn't like their lectures either, but Nicholas wasn't like that. he wanted all the attention, but he didn't change."

"So why does he say you are a person with dirty secrets?" she asked.

"This is just him teasing me! He bluffs a lot!" he answered staring blankly at the ceiling.

Jill laid down next to him and put her hand on his chest, "But this rivalry is not recent, so I really need you to tell me how your relationship with him was. I need to understand why you both can't stand each other!"

"I don't trust him! You are his target! No way I'm going to be friends with a dirty guy like him! His classified records prove big mess around him."

Jill could see it clearly in his eyes, he didn't want or couldn't say any detail about him.

"So this will never end… just like the bio-organic threats… if both sides don't change, nothing will!"

Leon turned to the side to look at her."Jill… I lived a lie for 16 years! A real lie! I can't be easy on him just like that!"

"It's not about putting things on ease, but telling me the truth, your story, what happened. It's hard to believe that he did all of that without a reason!"

Leon sighed in frustration shaking his head, defeated by Jill's arguments, he knew she wouldn't let this go. He took a deep breath before starting to speak, "Honestly? I don't know! I don't remember anything that could have hurt him from my side! I've already told you that we had our differences, divergences in personalities or opinions, but this is natural between siblings. If I could give him a reason to be like that, it would be related to our father and his rigid way to be. He wasn't a bad guy, but I guess he failed showing affection sometimes. He wasn't a guy of the kind words, he was more a man of actions. He provided us security, good examples to be followed, but Nicholas was more sensitive and I guess he missed the warmth our father didn't give and got bitter."

"What about your mother? He doesn't speak to her yet."

"I don't know, maybe he's resented to her because she just used to follow our father's lead and decisions. I won't deny she wasn't submissive, because she was, but I see it as she was an old-fashioned person. She changed a lot when she became a single mother of two… but it's a fact that she had a lot of trouble with him. It was painful to her to get calls from school, from the teachers because of his misbehavior… and remembering of it makes me guess that he was mad with me for standing up for her because I knew she suffered so much because of him. They argued a lot and I used to punish him sometimes because I was raised to be the man in the house and when my father died, it was really in my head. I defended my mother from him because they used to fight to the point it escalated to physical fights, he cursed her and used to tell a lot of lies around about us, so when he was caught, he acted aggressively. He didn't admit he was wrong. He was a difficult child!" Leon spoke ending with a sigh, "But it doesn't mean he was always like that! He was temperamental with his own stuff, but when he started changing and beating up other boys, so it was when I thought he needed to be limited!"

"I guess your brother was calling out for help all the time, but none of you saw it." Jill spoke in a low tone and Leon looked at her, "When a kid acts that way, they need help or therapy, not punishment."

"Yeah, I know… now I know that! But back then I didn't think like that… I do realize I was wrong and made mistakes, but it doesn't justify Nicholas' misbehavior and lies back then. He offended people, he was mean from time to time because he felt pleasure with that. He's not a victim, actually he is a victim, but only of himself!"

Jill sighed not knowing what to say, that matter didn't belong to her.

"I can understand the past, I could forgive him if he proved that he had changed! But I don't see it!" Leon said

"Because you don't give him a chance! You are always kicking him out in every chance you can. You are always with your guard up when he's around!"

"He's the one who walked away, why should I go after him?" Leon brought her close into his arms, in a tender embrace.

"To prove you've changed! To show him that you're not the monster he has in mind. You should let go of the past too! You could at least give a try and meet him in a peaceful way, at least try to listen to him and not kick him out and tell him to stay away like I you've done. This way, you just prove him he is right about you!" Jill said.

Leon was thoughtful for a moment, he knew Jill had a point. Even though, he was vexed, the look Nicholas gave him at the hospital and his words echoed in his mind, however he still needed to figure out why Nicholas was back, what Nicholas wanted from Jill and figure out what's going on, he couldn't let his impulse direct him and start a fight, that would be a wrong move to find the truth, so taking Jill's point of view in mind, he decided to really give it a try.

"I guess you're right. I will control myself and see what happens. I'm going to trust your feeling!" Leon said with a resilient sigh

Jill nodded in acceptance, "You know I don't have siblings and I can't stand disunited families, it makes me so sad! I don't have one and I miss that feeling of a family… but I know there are some families that don't really work because of some members, but I don't know why, Leon, in your case I want to believe that this has a solution, I hope it's just a misunderstanding, that forgiveness will put an end to your mother's tears, to your resentment and in Nick's emotional pains."

Leon remained silence, but attentive to her words. Slowly he reflected about it.

* * *

 **Well guys that was it for, I hope you liked it! There's much more to come, stay tuned.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello guys, new chapter on the run. I hope you like it. Thank you for your support.**

 **A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

* * *

It was still dawn, Leon and Jill were sleeping when Leon's cell phone rang, he answered it without looking at the screen.

"Hello" he spoke with a sleepy and husky voice

"Leon!"

"Hunnigan…" he spoke still very sleepy

"I have some bad news and no one knows about this contact."

Leon finally opened his eyes, "fill me in."

"Agent Portman..." she paused and sighed

"What about her?" Leon started to get worried about Ingrid's tone

"She's in the hospital… And her condition is very delicate."

"What?" Leon sat up on the bed quickly in shock, "What happened?"

At this moment, Jill woke up with Leon's voice and listened to the talk

"She was found in Nicholas' apartment. The neighbors called the police after hearing loud noises and then several shots… she was shot multiple times."

Leon sighed in sadness, he couldn't disguise it. He still cared about her.

"There's more…" Ingrid said hesitantly

"Just say it."

"A neighbor saw you with her and they might to talk to you any moment."

"Alright, but I don't have anything to do with it."

"I believe in your innocence, but you know the protocol!" Hunnigan replied

"Yeah, but Hunnigan…" Leon paused a bit, "I know you're in DC, but could you check on Nicole? She doesn't have anyone to look out for her. She didn't have any living relatives."

"Alright, I'll try to have the updates about her and inform you. Take care Leon and be safe!"

"Thanks." Leon said and they hung up

Leon was completely perplexed. It seemed that a dark cloud had reached them. Jill's delicate pregnancy, the revelation of his almost nightstand with Ada Wong and the shake it caused in his relationship with Jill, the re-appearance of his brother, Nicole's fight for life and now he to be a suspect of her condition.

"What happened?" Jill asked worried

"Nicole is in the hospital, she was severely shot and her condition is very bad."

"I'm sorry to hear that…"

"Yeah… and they are going to ask me questions any time."

"What?" Jill said in shock

"I didn't do this Jill, but some witness saw me talking to her and I'll be interrogated."

"Oh I see…"

"I'm sure who did this arrived right after I left! I should've insisted more and help her, I felt it! I knew she was in trouble!" Leon said in frustration

"Everything is going to be alright! They're going to find who really did this!" Jill said hugging him from behind in support

It was early in the morning, the doorbell rang. Leon and Jill looked at each other sharing the same thought.

"You stay here and don't worry. I'll just talk to them." He spoke keeping his composure. Jill nodded in agreement.

Leon stood up from the bed and still just wearing his bottom pajamas, took a robe and after looking at the peephole he opened the door.

"Mr. Leon Scott Kennedy?" a suited man spoke

"Yes."

"I'm Special Agent Denis Dubois, I'd like to ask you a few questions." The man said showing his badge

"Sure, I'm just going to change my clothes."

"Alright." The agent nodded in acceptance

Leon invited the man in and asked him to wait in the living room while he went to his bedroom to change his clothes and talk to Jill.

"Who is it?" Jill asked

"Agent Dubois."

"Do you know him?"

"Nope, but you stay here and don't worry about it, we are just going to talk." Leon replied while dressing a shirt

Jill nodded in agreement and watched Leon leave the bedroom. She took a deep breath and caressed her belly.

Leon went back to the living room and saw the man in suit still standing, then he invited him to sit on the couch.

"Mr. Kennedy I'm here to investigate the case of Agent Nicole Portman, do you know her?"

"Yes, what happened to her?" Leon replied

"She's in hospital fighting for her life."

Leon sighed in sadness, he couldn't help his emotions to show a bit as he was still affected by the news. Leon here wasn't the Agent or the soldier, now he was just the normal guy next door, "What time did it happen?" Leon asked with a sad gaze

"Last night."

"Damn... I still can't believe it! She was fine when I left her." Leon couldn't help his sadness

"So you did meet her?"

"Yeah, she called me. She was seemed nervous and needed to talk."

"About what?"

At this moment, Leon remembered of Nicole's plead for him to not show or talk to anyone about the flash drive she gave to him, "To apologize for the way she acted during the time we had a relationship and more recently during the course we did for work a few months ago." Leon told half of the truth

"I see, so you two were still close?"

"No. Since the breakup we never had a final conversation. So I guess there were pendent subjects for her to vent. She is a proud woman sometimes and she didn't come after me to get explanations. We just met during the course and we shared the same room during it."

"How was your reaction to it? And hers?"

"In a first moment there was that ex vibe, we just talked when we really had to, but it wasn't a vibe of dense resentment either. It was just uncomfortable in the first days, but then we relaxed and we were also focused in our progress in the course. Then we had a friendly interaction until it ended."

"I see, so there was no final conversation during it?"

"There was from my side in a day almost by the end of it. I told her I was already with someone else and I didn't have any hard feelings for her. The time we spent together was great, obviously we had ups and downs, but I was grateful for had met her."

"I see, so why after so long she needed to talk about the past to you?"

"Like I told you, she is a proud person and she takes time to process things to finally make a decision. She needed to move on and I guess you know that women have this thing for explanations, they need to explain things or obtain explanations of everything."

"Yes, they do, but how long have you broken up?"

"3 years."

"It's a long time for a final conversation, unless there was something still going on."

"Yeah, I agree. But she still had hope for reconciliation until we met at the course and I told her that she should move on and meet other people."

"And how did she react to that?"

"She got sad when I said that, but she understood it. In fact, when we met yesterday she told me she was dating someone."

"I see. Did you know her boyfriend?"

"No."

"Really? Mr. Kennedy there's info that she was living in the apartment she was found that was in name of Nicholas S. Kennedy who is in fact your brother." The agent said with a serious tone

Leon sighed, looked to the side and bit his lips slightly, now he made the connection when Hunnigan said Nicholas on the phone, "Mr. Dubois I don't have contact with my brother Nicholas since he was 14 years old! I had no idea she was dating him!"

"I see. So your ex-girlfriend was dating your brother that you don't have contact and she still wanted to have a final conversation and tell you she moved on… Interesting. Is that everything Mr. Kennedy? Did she tell you anything during the course that might helps us? Do you know anyone who could want to hurt her?" the man said with a tone of incredulity

"No. When she called me she seemed nervous, I insisted, but she didn't tell me." Leon said keeping his calm composure

"What time and where were you when she called?"

"Home. It was about 7:30PM"

"Alone?"

"No, with my wife."

"Oh, and did your wife know about it?"

"Yeah, I told her it was Nicole and she seemed she need to talk. I thought Nicole would tell me if we met in person."

"Was your wife okay with it?" the agent asked

"Yeah. My wife trusts me and she knows about my story with Nicole."

"Is she home?"

"Yeah, but she's in pelvic rest. She's pregnant and is delicate, she can't get stressed or leave the bed." Leon replied

"I see. So Nicole was nervous, do you know the whereabouts of your brother?"

"No. You still didn't talk to him?"

"No. What can you tell us about him?"

Leon sighed and shook his head, "Not much. I don't know what kind of man Nicholas became… All I know is that people say he is friendly and talkative. I know he has helped my wife a few times and his wife died a few years ago."

"Your wife knows your brother?" the man said lifting his eyebrow

"Yeah, he's working at the BSAA where she was working before the maternal leave."

"Oh, I see. May I talk to your wife if she's in condition?"

"Yeah, wait a minute."

Leon stood up from the couch, he didn't demonstrate it, but he was a bit apprehensive. His emotional was being attacked by every side by Jill, Nicole and now Nicholas matters. He entered in the bedroom and saw Jill sitting on the bed with her back rested on the headboard.

"The Agent wants to ask you a few things. You can tell him better about Nicholas, but only if you're feeling alright." Leon said with a low voice

"Sure. They would ask me anytime. Better get it done." Jill replied

Leon nodded and returned to the living giving sign for Mr. Dubois.

"Hello Mrs. Kennedy, I'm Special Agent Denis Dubois. I'm investigating the case of Agent Nicole Portman, your husband's ex. Your husband told me that you know his brother."

"Affirmative." Jill nodded

"Did you know Nicole?"

"Not in person, just from pictures."

"Did you know that your husband went to see his ex?"

"Yes, I did. Actually I insisted that he should go because for what he told me, she wasn't the type of person to call someone like that. She's a very independent woman and she had never called him before, so if she was doing it now, it should be important." Jill said calmly

"So you didn't get jealous?"

"No. I'm not that kind of a jealous person. I trust him. Leon has always been very sincere with me and he told me he about her." Jill said with firmness

"I see. Do you know Nicholas S. Kennedy?"

"Yes."

"What can you tell us about him?"

"Nicholas joined the BSAA about 7 months ago. I didn't know he was Leon's brother. He's a very friendly and talkative man, I never had to complain about his person because he was always nice to me. There were a few times I didn't feel well due to the pregnancy and he always helped me by taking me to the infirmary or to the hospital. We weren't close friends or very intimate, but we used to talk sometimes for a while and he seemed very attached to his late wife, Sarah."

"Does he still work at the BSAA?"

"Yes."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"The day before yesterday."

"Where?"

"At work. He was the one to take me to the hospital when I had a bleeding."

"Oh, I see."

"Where were you Mr. Kennedy at that time?"

"I was in DC, at work."

"Did you know Nicholas' relationship with Agent Portman?" the agent asked Jill

"No. All I knew was that he was seeing someone called Nicole, but I didn't know anything further than that."

"I see. Was he an aggressive man?"

"No." Jill answered and turned her face to look at Leon

"Yes!" Leon spoke simultaneously

"Yes and No? I see a divergence of opinions here." The Agent said making a face

"Nicholas used to be known for his politeness, sociable and nice way. He always treated friendly everyone and was a great soldier. Rarely I saw him sad and I never saw him angry or in a bad mood, he didn't demonstrate such feelings, actually he was known for always being supportive and trying to make people smile or comfort them. I never heard about any misbehavior of his since he joined the force." Jill spoke

The Agent after listening to Jill looked at Leon waiting for his explanation

"Well, like I told you I didn't have contact with Nicholas since he was 14 years old, so I really don't know what kind of man be became, but the brother I used to live with was a rebel and quite temperamental. He argued a lot, used to get in trouble at school or with friends and even family members and used to break things when he was angry or felt vexed. I wouldn't doubt he could beat women." Leon said coldly and omitting he was sure Nicholas could be aggressive with people and women remembering his physical fights with their mother

"I see. Well, thank you for your cooperation and if you remember anything else that could help us in the investigation just give me a call" the agent said and gave them a card, "I hope we can find Nicholas soon." He continued and then nodded in goodbye to Jill while Leon accompanied him to the door

Leon sighed after closing the door and headed back to the bedroom. He sat on the corner of the bed, Jill could notice the restless in him.

"This is really a big mess" Jill made a comment and Leon sighed and nodded in agreement, "Do you really think Nicholas did that to her?" Jill broke the silence

"Honestly? I don't know, but something tells me he didn't do this. I know he can be aggressive, I know he is temperamental, but something like that doesn't seem to suit him!" Leon replied

"Maybe he found out Nicole gave you the flash drive." Jill made a point

"Maybe… but I don't know. This time something strong is telling me that he didn't do this. Someone wanted to silence her and she had said it was something big… damn… I should have been more firm with her and make her talk!" Leon sighed in frustration, "For the first time I didn't know how to react! And now she's fighting for her life when I could have been there for her when she most needed someone! Once again I did wrong with her!" Leon said and the guilty was very clear in his body language

Jill's heart hurt seeing Leon like that. It wasn't typical. She put him in an embrace to comfort him, she knew Leon was a good man and was suffering with a guilt that didn't belong to him.

"You are not a suspect and I think you could try to pay a visit to her. As far as I remember you told me she didn't have anyone, right?" Jill said trying to be supportive

Leon nodded

"I know you want to see her. I know you still care about her and somehow you feel guilty for not been able to go after her and save her…" Jill made a pause and in a whisper, "because of me…" she spoke

"You are my priority Jill…" Leon said in a single statement

"She needs you now Leon! Go and stay with her in the hospital. I have faith that when she wakes up and see you, she will be happy and you guilty-free." Jill said staring at Leon's eyes and pressed her hand on Leon's hand to demonstrate her support

Leon nodded slightly, "Thank you!" he spoke in a whisper

Jill was right about Leon, she knew he had the urge to see Nicole. Above everything, she trusted him and she felt pity for the woman who in a last move of redemption, risked her life to try to save the world. The woman that fully trusted the same man as she. Jill wasn't the bitchy type that would forbid her man to see another woman just because she was his ex, but was in a very bad and needing condition. Jill was really a rational woman, but she was also a person of heart.

Leon in the other hand felt grateful for Jill's comprehension. He knew she trusted him and he would always be there for her when she most needed him. He was aware that she deep inside was sad about Chris and his accident, he knew that she urged to stay with him and give him support, but couldn't due to her delicate pregnancy. Their son was their priority. Chris was much more distant, but Leon knew the importance that man had in Jill's life and he respected that, so he would never come between their alliance.

"If you need anything, feel anything, you call me!" Leon said with a light smile

"Alright! Good luck!" Jill replied and they shared a kind kiss. Jill watched Leon change his clothes and lied on a comfortable position and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Well guys that was it for now, I hope you liked it. There's much more to come, stay tuned!**


	17. The Sweet Escape

**Hello guys, new chapter on the run. I hope you like it. Thank you for your support.  
**

 **A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

* * *

Leon was at the hospital reception, with the help of Hunnigan, he managed to get authorization to look out for the care of Nicole while in the hospital.

He was sitting on the couch waiting for the time of visits, the tv was turned on and the other patients were waiting for their turn to be attended, but Leon wasn't paying attention to any of it, all he could do was to think about Nicole and pray for her recovery. A long while later, Nicole's doctor went to the reception and talked to Leon.

Nicole was in the ICU in observation. No one was allowed to visit her besides Leon and just for a limited time.

Nicole had severe injuries, she was fighting for her life. Leon was standing beside her bed and held her hand while watching her with hope she would get over it. He looked at her with eyes full of compassion and felt terrible for her bad condition. He prayed she could wake up and speak who did that to her.

The visit time was almost ending when Leon felt a movement in his hand, it was subtle that he thought it was his imagination. He continued staring at Nicole, waiting he could feel it again.

"Time to leave." A nurse spoke

"Wait a second, I felt her finger moving." Leon said staring at Nicole

"It's just an involuntary movement." The nurse replied

"No! It was different." Leon said putting more emphasis

"I'm sorry Sir, but that's the rule, the visit time is up. Please, you must leave." The nurse said politely

Leon was very vexed, he looked back still hoping she would wake up, but nothing happened. He sighed heavily and obeyed the nurse. He stayed for a while outside the ICU lobby before he headed to his car at the parking lot.

Leon entered in his car and answered his cell phone that was ringing.

"Hunnigan." He spoke

"Do you have news?"

"Nope. She is still unconscious, but today I thought she had moved her finger in my hand, but the nurse said it was an involuntary move." He paused and sighed, "Maybe it was…" he said with sadness in his voice tone

"This is bad… I'm very sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, I know."

"Leon… I was thinking that whoever did this to her, they wanted her really dead! I fear for her vulnerability there." Hunnigan said

"Yeah, me too."

"You know how the system works…" Hunnigan started talking in code

Leon didn't take long to understand her implicit message and he could guess Hunnigan had heard something concrete and was asking him to look out for Nicole's safety inside the hospital, but before he could continue the conversation, he saw another call in his cellphone and made Hunnigan wait in the line while he answered the other call.

"Mr. Leon Kennedy?" a female voice spoke

"Yes, who is it?"

"I'm from the hospital where the patient Nicole Portman is interned, I'm calling you to inform you that she woke up and is calling for you. If you hurry to get back, you'll have a special permission to see her again." The female said

"Sure, thank you!" Leon replied and returned to the line with Hunnigan, "Hey, I've got some news! They're calling me back to see Nicole. I'll call you later!" Leon informed her and rushed to Nicole's room.

Getting in there, he was been awaited by the doctor that was responsible for Nicole and both got into the room.

Nicole was clearly in bad condition, her breathing was fast, she looked very weak, swallowed and pale.

"Nicky!" Leon whispered mixed with feelings to see her awake

Nicole wasn't been capable to speak, but she held tight Leon's hand and it was clear she was using all of her remaining strength to look at him and speak.

"Nicky, who did that to you?" Leon asked in despair seeing the machines were showing a high activity in Nicole's pulsation and heart beats

"Nich…las…" she was finally capable to say some words, but with a lot of difficulty

"Nicholas did that to you?" Leon spoke shocked with her answer and boiling with a sudden anger

"Ple…ase… Save him!" Nicole's last words before her body started to collapse and the doctors ran to her aid and made Leon leave the room.

Leon looked back trying to see as much as he could. Despair hit him hard by seeing the doctors trying to resuscitate her. He felt powerless, he didn't have the answer he so expected, but he was devastated for seeing her like that, he knew that was the last time he had seen his ex and beloved Nicole Portman. He remembered their good moments and how much fun they used to have back then. He could never expect that he'd see her end, a terrible end like that for her. Leon finally lost the strength on his legs and knelled down on the floor crying hard. He lost. He lost the chance to ask for her forgiveness and for not had tried harder to stop her. That was a nightmare. All the bad things happening at the same time. He thought of Adam, he thought of his career, his path, his past, his family and lastly finally thought of Nicholas.

Leon didn't realize it, but there was a woman in the lobby watching him and finally she approached him.

"Sir, what happened?" The woman asked trying to look concerned and friendly

Leon looked up at her and he couldn't explain it, but he felt some strong feeling that that woman was the eyes of the men who were after Nicole and Nicholas, he finally made the realization in Nicole's last wish.

"She died!" Leon spoke looking deeply in the woman's eyes who didn't look around and stared at him

"I'm sorry to hear that…" she spoke trying to fake some pity

"But I refuse to let go of her… I'll stay with her until I bury her." Leon spoke while standing up, "Thank you for your concern!" he continued with a defiant and cold gaze making clear for the woman to leave and that he knew who she was.

The woman understood his words and looked around and realized that there were other covered agents helping the security. Alone and without option, the woman left the hospital.

Leon made a slight nod thanking for their support, he knew that was Hunnigan's quick work. He sat on the seat next to him and contacted Hunnigan like he promised.

"Hunnigan… I'm calling to inform that Agent Nicole Portman has just been declared dead. As the responsible for her, I'm staying with her until her funeral." Leon spoke with a tone that only Hunnigan could understand the implicit in it.

"Alright. Thank you for the update." She replied and immediately started making her strings moves

Leon remained alone in the lobby while he waited for the doctor to talk to him. In the meantime, he called Jill informing her that Nicole had died.

* * *

The old man was sitting on the couch that was in front of a window with the view for a lake and a forest. He heard the door being opened.

"Marshall... your protégé is in very bad sheets." A man whispered to the old man's ear

The old man listened to it and acted as if it was an ordinary thing to happen considering their lifestyle, but deep inside he was very tense, he realized the mission was too much for Nicholas to bear alone.

"You should get worried, the people who caught him, even though he managed to escape, killed the Fed girl."

"His girlfriend?" The old man finally spoke just lifting his eyebrows

"That's right."

"Are you sure?"

"100%. The intel at the hospital informed it with documents and all."

"They won't get him a second time… I know my kid!" the old man said with conviction

"I hope you're right… now I have to go, just came to update you."

"Thank you." The old man spoke and kept his composure not demonstrating his thoughtfulness and how to get the plan B in action

* * *

It was night, after jumping off the bridge to save himself, Nicholas swan across the river until he reached a safe area. Even hurt, he used the knowledge he acquired in the army and in the Government and guided himself across the forest. After walking alone handling the hunger, the tiredness and thirstiness, he finally reached a road that led to a road motel. It was a modest motel, he knew his current appearance would scare the people, but he had the best excuses always!

"Good evening." He spoke trying to seem friendly despite his appearance to the female attendant

"Good evening." The young woman replied looking apprehensive

"I'm sorry for my bad looks, I got lost doing a trail and I'm walking around for a few days that I even hurt myself… I won't ask for a room because I don't have money to pay, but I'd like just a glass of water and something to eat, please?" He spoke with eyes that resembled of a lost puppy

The young woman looked at him from head to toe and thought he seemed convincing.

"You can check me to be sure I don't have guns or any type of weapons." He spoke opening his arms as much as he could

"No, it's fine. It's not the first time someone gets lost in the area." The woman replied

"I thought I was good, but this time Mother Nature proved me no one can beat it!" he spoke in a nicely tone

"Yeah, that's true… by the way, there's water over that corner table, you can drink as much as you want." The woman spoke pointing the direction with her index finger

She watched Nicholas walk in the direction and saw he had difficulty to handle the bottle, he seemed hurt. After looking around quickly, she decided to help him.

"Thank you!" He spoke with a slight smile, "By the way, my name is Nicholas." He continued with a friendly, but tired gaze

"You're welcome, but you cannot leave that way. I know you don't have money to rent a room, but there are other ways you can pay the bill."

"Sure." Nicholas nodded

"Do you know how to clean or fix things?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, the men and the women's bathrooms are dirty, if you clean it, you can have a shower. Your clothes are torn and very dirty, I'll try provide you some clean clothes. The food is on the house. That's all I can do for you tonight." The woman said

"Bingo! Thank you a bunch!" Nicholas spoke with a happier face, grateful for the help

Nicholas, even feeling tired, rushed to clean the bathrooms as a client that pays for the services. The woman was surprised with his attitude, besides, she didn't mean he would need to do it before receiving the help.

In the simple room, Nicholas felt like a king after all he had been through in the last days. He got the clean clothes the woman managed to provide, ate like he had never eaten in his entire life and slept in one deep sleep, waking up just in the next day when it was already night.

"Oh, you're still alive!" The woman spoke with relief when she saw him getting at the reception

"What?" Nicholas said puzzled

"Sorry to speak that way, but you slept for almost a full day, I was already worried that the room maid couldn't get in your room. It even gave time for my shift to start again!"

"Oh, damn! I didn't even realize it! It means I'm going to have to do another service to pay another daily rate!" Nicholas said passing his hand on his hair

"Yeah, you do! But you don't have to do it right away. Get something to eat first. Then when you're more relaxed you can clean the dishes."

"Alright, deal!" Nicholas nodded in agreement with a smile

During that night, the demand of costumers in the stay was bigger and some enjoyed to take a rest at the reception lobby which had a small tv. Nicholas was on his way to the stairs, when from afar he saw the news on the tv from afar and heard a man cursing it.

"What a bastard! A monster like that should be dead!" a big and beard man spoke

"What happened?" the woman asked in curiosity

Nicholas approached closer

"A Fed Agent, he is a suspect to have multiple gunshot his ex-fiancée. Damn, the girl was so beautiful, she could be a model!" the beard man replied with indignation watching the news

Nicholas couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the image of Nicole and Leon on the screen.

"But wasn't she a Fed too?" The woman replied

"Yeah, but it doesn't justify what he did. It seems that she was beat too… What a monster! He used his training on a single woman! I'm sure he did it because he couldn't accept the end of their relationship!" The beard man continued, "Damn, he's still free! He should be in jail in the least! If I saw that guy in my face, I'd kill him myself! I can't stand a man beating a woman!" the man continued with anger

"Leon did that?" Nicholas thought shocked with the news, "It can't be!" he whispered frowning

"Poor girl…" the receptionist spoke sadly

"I don't think that guy did that to her." Nicholas spoke in a low tone when he stepped next to the reception counter

"You don't?" the woman said lifting her eyebrows

"No! If he is so dangerous, why haven't they put him in jail? They don't have proof against him! I feel that this is just a story-tale to hide the real criminals! And he is free because they know they need to make a lot of effort to mess up with him, that agent is an Elite one! I'm sure if he had a smaller status, he'd be arrested a long time ago!" Nicholas said with a calm composure

"Hum, it makes sense. I've heard of cases like that too… But if he did it, he's a real coward!" the woman replied, "By the way do you know him?" she added

"No, I don't! I just made that point because of his looks, you can see his classy way!" Nicholas shook his head and immediately made out an excuse

The receptionist looked at him not knowing what to say

"I hope he didn't do it!" Nicholas said a bit energetic and the people around looked at him with a surprised face, seeing that, Nicholas immediately thought of a way out. "It's true people, I'm with you beard man, I also hate men that beat women! I can't help myself in cases like that either! Because I'm with you, if I'd see that guy in from of me, he would be in very bad sheets, I'd smack that pretty face on floor with a lot of pleasure just like the girl was injured!" he spoke with conviction and he was applauded as people bought his excuse. After that, Nicholas turned to the receptionist.

"By the way, can I use the internet quickly, please?" Nicholas spoke with the puppy eyes again, "I'll do anything you want, but I really need to use the internet. I need to inform someone about my whereabouts." He said with a soft smile

"You can use the phone." The receptionist said in a single tone

"I would, but I lost my cell phone and I'm bad with numbers. I just keep names. Please?" Nicholas insisted using his charm

"Alright. Don't take too long!" The woman spoke after a sigh

"Thank you! I owe you a lot! By the way, is there any city with a bank nearby?" he asked

"There is, I'm on my way to there in a few hours, if you want I can give you a ride, son!" the beard man replied after hearing their talk

"Oh really? I can pay you when we get there!" Nicholas spoke with a friendly gaze

"Nah! I man that embraces the same causes I do, deserves my help!" the beard man said with a friendly tone

"Oh, thank you! I'm just going to send the email to someone meet me there then!" Nicholas replied friendly

"Yeah, you do that! See you later." The beard man spoke and left to his room for a rest

"I'm going to get something to eat, you use the internet in the meantime, I'll be right back." The woman said and left Nicholas alone in the computer

Nicholas watched her leave, but knew she still kept eyes on him. He typed the online site of the security cameras of his apartment and prayed there was something there.

"What's the number of the device… damn…" Nicholas spoke trying hard to remember all the numbers sequence, after a few effort, he finally remembered and typed it and logged in. He searched the records, "luckily" he didn't have time to erase the recent registers and downloaded all the files and kept in his email, "Amateurs! Couldn't find it!" he spoke with a mock. Then he erased his registers on the reception computer. "You owe me one Leon!" He thought with an unreadable face

The receptionist got back to the reception and Nicholas thanked her for allowing him to use it and asked her how he could pay in return as he was going to leave later.

* * *

 **Well guys, that was it for now. I hope you liked it. We are finally getting to important revelations, stay tuned!**


	18. Destination Unknown

**Hello guys, new chapter on the run. I hope you like it. Thank you for your support. Thank you Greenleaf and Jenna Williams for your help.  
**

 **A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

* * *

 _Memoir Marshal/Kennedy_

 _"So they say I am the wrong one, the crazy one, the bad one, the Black sheep... So be it!_

 _I don't need them anymore. I learned to stand on my own, to survive. Since I was a child I learned the meaning and the feeling of not been accepted and perhaps not welcomed. But I cannot be sorry for being who I am, for been different, for not been the perfect pot of gold. I won't apologize for their disappointment, I won't say 'Sorry guys for not being perfect, sorry I have flaws. Sorry I screwed up your dreams, sorry I'm not the one who you expected me to be!', no I can't say that._

 _I'm not sorry at all for having gone to find my own way, for fighting to keep my sanity and for almost to have died because of it._

 _I asked for help and no one ever listened to it. They cursed me, they put me down, they humiliated my feelings._

 _Do you know how it feels like when nothing that you say is important or meaningful to someone you are supposed to love and be loved? I just wanted simple things, I just wanted to follow my heart because I refused to be someone I wasn't. I refused with all my heart to be or to follow a path that wouldn't make me happy or satisfied with myself. I refused to live someone else's dream. I struggled at the core to not be another mask._

 _Maybe I didn't do the best ideal way to break those chains, but I did the best I could to set myself free._

 _Honestly, there was just one moment that I almost regretted, for running away from home like that. It was 3 nights later._

 _It was late at night, I didn't find any shelter and had to sleep on the streets. No one fed me that day or night. I was wandering in the streets and saw the bars closing. I avoided alleys or dark areas, but I was still a 14-year-old spoiled brat who still didn't know what to be a rebel really meant, even though in my family I had the rebel fame._

 _I don't know how it happened, maybe I was too hungry to think clearer after 3 days of no proper meals, and after walking around almost nonstop. All I remember is to have seen some weird guys that my intuition screamed loud that they were trouble. It was the moment I realized I wasn't the man I thought I was. It was the moment that fight movies were purely fiction, and the excitement I felt while watching it were now all blocked and my legs wouldn't stop trembling, my heart would almost jump out of my chest and I felt like a complete noob._

 _Maybe I was too tired, but definitely they were really the bad guys and me just a naive kid at heart. It was the only moment that I missed my father and his fighting trainings, I regretted not had given it the importance he so much preached._

 _It was too quick, there was no reaction from me. That night I really learned the pain of being beaten to the extreme pain. Nothing compared to the physical beating I had from my brother every time he tried to correct me or in our plays. Back then, he had the advantage of being stronger and bigger so I thought it really hurt the slaps, punches or kicks he gave me that made me cry or I pretended to cry just to make him stop and then I attacked him back with his guard down._

 _So while I was there being beaten, I cried and screamed asking for help, begged for them to stop like what happened when it was with my brother or our parents that came to part us._

 _That night I had no parents to pull them from me, that night I had no sibling mercy, that night I saw my end. So I gave up. I just waited until my heart would stop beating and my brain would shut down. I didn't know what they wanted, so I waited for anything, even to be their little girl. I don't know if they were that type, but all I wanted was for it to end soon and I prayed I wouldn't be conscious in the moment if that happened._

 _So while I saw my whole life passing by my eyes like a movie and I accepted it, I deserved that fate, I didn't feel any pain anymore, maybe it was the blood on my eyes that was an obstacle for my vision, but then after all that redemptive feeling… The beating stopped. I heard gunshots and I even believed they had shot me finally to end my miserable life. So I closed my eyes._

 _When I woke up I had no idea where I was, but my body hurt like hell. I couldn't move myself, the taste of blood in my mouth was constant, my vision was troubled and I couldn't breathe properly._

 _It was when I saw that man, the old man when he was younger… He was wearing a grey short sleeve shirt and black pants. His back was facing me, he was near a chest of drawers. I was mute and he still didn't realize I had woken up. So I observed him as much as I could. I didn't know who he was, then he left the room._

 _I was laid on a king-sized bed, the room was extremely clean that would make my mom very proud. There was a picture of him with a woman and a girl on the bedside table, but before I could look at it better, he returned to the bedroom and finally realized I had woken up. "Hello kid." Those were his first words to me, he smiled slightly, he had a friendly gaze. I opened my mouth to say something, but no sound left. He nodded in understanding._

 _That was the beginning of my new life, that wasn't any easier by the way. However, that strange man, my savior, welcomed me in his life in a way that all I could do was to be thankful for his teaching, preaches and feelings. He didn't try to fix me like my own family tried to do while they treated me like a broken object. He did fix me, but not like a broken record, but he fixed my unnecessary misbehavior and improved my qualities. Since that night, he became my guider, my leader and more importantly My Papa!"_

* * *

Leon returned to Jill's apartment after leaving a trusted agent at the hospital handling Nicole's final records for her funeral.

Jill was in the bedroom trying to distract herself from the news on TV about Leon being a suspect of Nicole's murder and all the worry she had about Chris and his condition at the hospital since Piers contact, though it was no use, this was too much for her to handle at once. She felt useless, powerless, it bothered her limitation and to not be able to stay beside her long-time friend and partner, but she knew things had changed between them years ago, however she wanted to be there like he was to her when she was the one in the hospital. It took a while, but she managed to take a nap for half an hour, Jill woke up when she heard Leon getting in the bedroom to greet her. Still blurry-eyed she observed him, something was different from when he left to the hospital to visit Nicole.

"Hey… how are you?" Jill asked in concern after the quick kiss he gave on her cheek.

"I'm fine. You?" Leon replied a bit evasive, and took a seat on the other side of the bed.

"I'm worried, but trying to not think about you. I'm waiting for news about Chris' condition." Jill said with a sigh of sadness."Why us?"

"I can relate, but I'm sure he will overcome that! He's a tough guy and I know he will be fine! Soon he will wake up." Leon spoke in support coming closer to her side and caressing her arm.

"Yeah, I hope so too!" Jill replied.

He could read through her, there was an aura of depression she could not escape, but he could tell she's trying her best to stay positive.

"And how is my boy?" Leon said caressing her big belly.

"He's great! Moving a lot! I'm trying to not stress him too much, maybe he's bothered by it." she said with a smile.

"Maybe… But I'm glad that you can feel a lot of movement, right?!" Leon said with a smile of support

"Yes!" Jill agreed.

Jill couldn't stay silent anymore, he was acting too weird, "Leon." She paused seeing Leon looking back at her, "What happened there?" she asked, "Talk to me."

Leon took a deep breath, looked to the side and bit his lips before answering her, "Agent Portman is dead." He said in a single statement.

Jill opened her mouth in surprise, not because of the news because she knew Nicole was in a critical condition, but she tried to read Leon's face and his voice tone and it took her attention the "cold" way he was facing it. Maybe he didn't want to demonstrate to her his deep pain because of respect towards her, or maybe he was still in the process to deal with the reality or maybe he was already resigned with that possibility, "I'm sorry to hear that…" she said.

Leon nodded, "Yeah… life goes on… it was the best for her." He sighed and then forced a weak smile finally demonstrating some contended emotion.

"Leon…" Jill said and closed her eyes for a second, like her way to try and be strong." I saw the news on TV!"

"Yeah I saw that too, but I'm not responsible of what happened!" Leon replied with conviction, holding his hands together, holding back his anger, his pain.

"You need to prove your innocence!" Jill said in concern," I wish there's something I could do to help."

"They need to prove I did that!" Leon replied." They have no evidence against me."

"Did you already talk to a lawyer? I believe you didn't kill your ex-fiancée, but this can damage your reputation a lot!"

"I know, they are conspiring against me, but I'm already working on it." Leon said.

"Why would they do that to you?" Jill said in concern.

"I don't know… they need to blame someone and I was the only one at the wrong place!" he said and stood up, he paced back and forth like a confused animal.

"Leon… this means they are going to come after you…" Jill paused, "and me…" she whispered demonstrating a lot of preoccupation and caressed her belly.

Leon knelt down in front of Jill and took her hands in his, squeezing a bit he said, "Don't worry about it. I'm here with you and they already suspended me from work. I'll be here 24hr to protect you and our baby… They don't have anything against me, they'll need to work a lot to put me in jail."

"This is because of the flashdrive… big people are behind it Leon." Jill was worried, even though he's worried too, but he could stay calm and strong, it's a trait she loved the most about him.

"I know, but I also have a lot of friends too Jill. They won't just come after us like that." he replied.

"But…" Jill started to speak, but was interrupted. "Shhh, don't worry okay? Everything is going to be alright." Leon said, he put the nib of his index finger on her lips and then caressed her belly, he looked at her with conviction and smiled kindly.

"I requested personal security from the BSAA." Jill said in a single tone.

"What?" Leon lifted his eyebrows.

"Just in case Leon…" Jill said squeezing his hands a bit not hiding her fear anymore about the situation.

Leon nodded in agreement, "Alright, I hope they find Nicholas soon!" he said after a sigh.

"You still think he did that?"

"Funny the news didn't mention him, huh?!"

Jill didn't know what to say or to think.

"I'm going to take a shower." Leon spoke changing the subject and then headed to the closet, for clothes.

Jill remained in silence just watching Leon's behavior.

20 minutes later, Leon finished his shower, he was still drying himself when he heard Jill's cellphone ringing. He watched her in curiosity while he put his clothes on.

Her face brightened, she was almost laughing happily.

He sat next to her on the bed when he saw her happy face turn into a shadowed one in mere seconds. It was a quick talk, after hanging up the phone, Leon immediately held her in support even without knowing what happened.

"What happened?" He asked in concern.

"Chris... woke up" she told him with a grave expression on her face. Although it was good news, but Leon somehow knew there was more and it wasn't exactly roses, "but..." She let out a sigh, "Well he's fine, but he doesn't remember who we are. The doctor said it's post traumatic stress, in which the brain forgets or inhibits the stressful memories".

"Damn…" that was all Leon could say, he himself didn't know how to react to the news.

"After that I just want to lie down and cry… I hate not being able to help anyone right now! I'm locked here! But all the bad things come to me and the people I love the most, like a magnet! When is this going to end?" Jill said in tears, Leon held her. He stayed there just listening to her cries, he knew she needed to get this out of her chest, and he did everything he could do to calm her down, even though he himself felt the same way about the negativity around them. They remained like that for a while until they lied down on the bed and fell asleep.

(**)

Early in the morning, Leon's cellphone rang, waking him and Jill, it was around 6:15. Still sleepy eyed, his hand grabbed the phone from the nightstand and answered, without looking at the screen."Yeah…" he said with a husky voice.

"Leon, I need to you come to DC, ASAP! I've got a high classified detail for you!" Hunnigan went for the point immediately.

"What? How?" Leon said with surprise, pulling himself to sitting position on the side of the bed.

"You're free from your suspension, they found the real suspects…" Hunnigan said in a single tone, he could sense so much happiness hidden beneath her voice.

"What?" Leon said surprise interrupting Hunnigan, "But..."

"Just listen to me. Someone sent the police a real evidence proving your innocence, and my guess? Nicholas!" she said.

"Nicholas?!" Leon shouted in shock.

"Yeah, the one and only! Who else could have access to the hidden cameras of his apartment?!" Hunnigan pointed the obvious fact.

Leon took a deep breath, he didn't know how to react towhat to say about the news, especially with the good act Nicholas might have done to save his ass. This just got Leon even more confused about what's the deal with Nicholas. A man full of mysteries, strange and surprising actions.

"You still there?" Hunnigan asked noticing the silence in the line.

"Yeah, I'm just processing the news." Leon replied

"I see, but you should process the news later, now your priority is the new mission." she said, her voice returned to normal calm.

"Alright…"

"Oh, by the way, don't tell the subject or any content of it to anyone, not even to Jill."

"Okay… I'm on my way." Leon replied and hung up.

Jill was paying attention at the conversation, listening to the name of Nicholas got her full attention and she couldn't help herself to ask about it.

"Nicholas? What happened?" she asked in curiosity

"I have to go to DC, apparently Nicholas just freed me from the guilty in Nicole's assassination." Leon replied and couldn't help a mock in his tone.

"What? How?"

"Someone sent to the police records of the inside hidden cameras in Nicholas' apartment proving I wasn't the one who did it to her." Leon explained.

"Oh, I see… hidden cameras inside his home… interesting." Jill said making a face.

"Yeah, that's why I say the guy is a freak, but you still prefer to believe him."

"Leon… the freak just saved your ass! You should cut the crap and thank his "miraculous" act and finally see that he is not so evil like you tend to think he is. I don't know why if he didn't care, he wouldn't do that! Don't make me start to believe that you're the one who pokes him!" Jill said with a serious tone and expression.

"Fine! I won't discuss that with you anymore. I have to go to DC, I don't know when they'll give me permission to return, so, take care during my absence, alright?" Leon said caressing her face.

"Okay… but if something happen?"

"Nothing will happen!" Leon smiled slightly, "but in case of some emergency, you call Hunnigan or me if I can answer the phone at the time."

"Okay." Jill nodded in agreement and avoided asking more details, she already got the clue that he had an assignment and he wasn't allowed to share it with her.

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER

Leon was back to DC and was surprised to see Hunnigan waiting for him in the special lobby of the airport.

"You missed me so much that you came personally to welcome me at the airport!" Leon teased, lightly. Indeed he was happy to see her.

"I'm glad you're back, but we are going from here to another point. We'll need to get a private jet to the location. Adam himself asked me to partner up with you in this mission because they'll need my specialties there!" she explained with her usual serious face.

"Damn! I'm starting to get apprehensive about this mission." Leon made a joke while they walked in a hurry for the jet location. It took them 10 minutes to finally leave.

During the flight they remained in silence. It didn't take too long to reach the location.

"So, who is the subject?" Leon asked in curiosity when they were walking in the direction of a "house", a place that only important informers were provided security 24hrs a day. A place that only very highly trusted agents were relocated for protection.

"We are going to finally meet the one and only Jeffrey V. Marshall, aka, Mr. Marshall!" Hunnigan replied in a low tone.

"What?" Leon said discreetly in surprise.

"I had the same reaction… inside of course when I heard it. We are finally going to meet the man behind Nicholas!"

Leon looked at Hunnigan still with his mouth half open, he needed to digest it until they'd meet the man so he could be as much as professional as he should.

They introduced themselves to the bodyguards at the door entrance, not that they didn't know they would go there, but they followed the protocol in fully.

Leon and Hunnigan were guided by another bodyguard to where Mr. Marshall was at the moment. They climbed up the stairs, observing the place that apparently, looked like a simple family house at a beautiful lake landscape. The bodyguard opened the office door.

"Mr. Marshall." The bodyguard spoke politely informing him the agents had arrived.

Leon and Hunnigan saw the old man's back, he was sitting on a couch turned to the window that had a beautiful view of the lake and the forest around, his desk was made of cherry wood, along with burgundy leather chair. The agents entered and walked slowly and observed the old man and his grey short hair.

"You two may have your seats." The old man spoke politely still with his back to them, but pointing his arm to the left at two armchairs in that direction.

Leon and Hunnigan silently walked in the direction of it and observed the man who attentively continued looking at the lake.

Leon's heart started to beat fast, he was anxious; there was something about that man that intrigued him deeply, he couldn't place what it was.

The old man finally smiled friendly at them and turned to face them. His eyes were fully focused on Leon who didn't stop looking back at him with an intrigued gaze.

"Welcome to my spa! Before all the serious talk, I must say that I'm very pleased to finally meet you Leon… My son…" The man spoke with such diplomacy, but couldn't continue his line as Leon interrupted him, he could see the shocked gaze in Leon's face

"You…!" Leon spoke with a complete horrified face, his focus never left the man's most remarkable feature, his eyes.

* * *

 **Well guys that was it for now. I hope you liked it! There's more to come and stay tuned!**


	19. Cornered

**Hello guys, long time no see. I know and I'm very sorry for my long update, but I'm not in a good phase of my life and things got most of my time and I then I got into a big creativity block, but now I'm back. I don't intend to take that long to update again!**

 **Hello guys, new chapter on the run. I hope you like it. Thank you for your support. Thank you Greenleaf,** **The95will and Jenna Williams for your help.  
**

 **A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

* * *

Leon was surprised to see to the old man standing in front of him. He had never met the guy old guy but Leon was already familiar with that face. Even though more of his hairs had turned grey and there were more lines of experience on his face but there was no mistaking this man's identity. He was someone Leon often saw in photographs almost every other day. He could have never guessed that Nicholas was under this man's wing, after all renowned thief was dead to the whole world or well at least part of it. It was a no brainer that the old guy had been part of the protection program for a long time now, and probably Nicholas shared the same fate for some time in the past.

The old man smiled welcomingly at Leon and he didn't fail to return that diplomatic and professional smile. The things which seemed a mystery until some minutes ago, started to clear up like the fog in a bright sunny day. The reason Nicholas joined BSAA, became friends with Jill and helped her out from time to time, was pretty much obvious now. He was never meant to harm Jill but it was probably to keep tabs on her. It was probably was a typical overprotective father like, Dick Valentine, would ensure among other things. After all, she was his little princess no matter how old she gets.

Leon still didn't know many details of the task the older Valentine assigned to his younger brother but he couldn't care less about it at the moment. The mere fact that it was Dick Valentine behind everything eased up Leon's worry and he in fact felt relieved that Jill had no immediate danger from Nicholas. He somehow felt relieved to know that Nicholas was with Dick Valentine all this time. He still might me a little rugged around the edges but from what Jill told him, he was definitely different person from Leon knew him to be. He surely had been in very good hands since his disappearance some 16 years ago.

"You two already know each other?", Hunnigan broke the silence, when it prolonged for too long.

"Not really", Leon answered her with a smile, shaking his head a little.

Dick Valentine smiled at Leon's professionalism, "Allow me to introduce myself", the older man said continuing to smile, "I'm Jeffery V. Marshall", he held out his hand to Leon, closing the distance between them.

"Leon S. Kennedy", Leon kept his introduction short, taking the man's hand and shaking it firmly.

"Yeah, I've heard a lot about you Mr. Kennedy", the older male said with an appreciative-speculative look in his eyes, "Your reputation precedes you and it's a pleasure to have finally make your acquaintance."

Leon let out a slight laugh, "It's nice to meet you too", he spoke formally, as the old man moved towards the couch.

"I imagined you to be a little more on the boring side", the old man spoke with a laugh, referring to what he had heard about him from Nicholas.

"I am afraid your sources are a little flawed", Leon said catching on the subtle hint thrown his way.

"Every one is flawed Mr. Kennedy", Marshall said with a weight in his voice.

"Of course but it's flaws are not always bad", Leon responded with a similar weight on his tone.

"Couldn't have said it better", the older male was impressed with the choice his daughter made, "So shall we get to the business?"

"Yeah sure", Leon agreed with the nod.

"How about we sit and talk", the old man pointed to the sitting area behind him and Leon once again gave him a nod, "You see I am old and my joints and getting a little rusty", he added taking a seat.

"So how can I help you?" Leon asked taking a seat across the older Valentine.

"I want to you take this flash drive to my contact in Dubai, he goes by the name Peter V. Marshall. This is his photograph so you don't mistake him."

"Is that all or do you need anything else?" Leon asked

"Peter would guide you from there."

"Is Peter trustable with the content of the flash drive and how much trust can I put on him?" Leon asked

"I trust my own son!"

"I see!" Leon responded to the info, "When am I supposed to deliver it?"

"As soon as you can because the time is running out."

"I'll take the first flight." Leon said getting up to leave

"Leon…Please, keep this meet a secret even from Jill." The old man asked gently

"I wasn't planning on telling her either since it's better that she hears it from her own father, after all she misses him a lot and she deserves the truth after all this long period of lie."

The old man understood Leon's words, but before he could say anything, one of his bodyguards entered in the room in a rushed way.

"It's for you."

"Who is it?" the old man answered the call. His eyes widened when he recognized the voice on the other side of the line. It was a brief conversation when he disconnected.

"Change in plans." He spoke to Leon and Hunnigan

"What happened?" Hunnigan asked

"Peter is already in the U.S. he managed to escape, he's waiting at this location. He needs assistance." The old man spoke while he wrote the address and gave it to Leon

"Alright, I'm on my way." Leon said after memorizing the location and left in a hurry

Hunnigan and Leon exchanged gazes, she knew it was the time for her to do her part in the mission.

* * *

Leon was on his way to pick up Peter, physically and emotionally he was ready for the mission, but his mind had moments that wouldn't stop thinking about Dick's revelations. He thought of Jill. During the mission would be easy to deal with that secret, but how would he deal with it when he faced Jill at home?

For one side there was his duty as Agent with a classified case and in the other side there was his wife who was directly connected to his detail. He knew the protocol, but he also knew his wife's deep sadness for missing a family.

Leon entered in a motel nearby a road. He saw a man behind the counter looking at him.

"Good evening." Leon greeted the man politely

"Good evening."

"I'd like a single bedroom, please." Leon said

"For how long?" the man asked

"Just for a day."

The man made his registration, but Leon gave him a fake name, then he paid the daily rate and got the keys to head to the only bedroom available.

Leon climbed up the stairs and instead of going to his bedroom, he went to another hall to reach Peter's bedroom. He stepped close to the door and put his ear to hear the inside noise, then he knocked on the door with a code that only Peter could understand. It didn't take too long for Peter check the door and open it.

"Mr. Peter V. Marshall I presume." Leon said greeting the man recognizing him from the picture D.V. showed him

"I presume you must be the famous Nicholas." The man said opening the door making a sign to Leon enter

"No. I'm Agent Leon Kennedy." He replied with a serious face

"Agent Leon Kennedy?" the man said blocked the way when Leon was entering

"Yes." Leon nodded without giving further information

"Who sent you?" the man asked with a serious face

"Mr. Marshall himself... I was with him at the moment you made the contact to tell him your current whereabouts."

"Really? He told me his son Nicholas would pay me a visit and not an Agent called Leon… Who are you?" the man said pointing his gun

"Hey, easy there. I came to deliver you this. There was an unforeseen with Nicholas and I came in his place." Leon said taking the flash drive from his pants pocket

The man still pointing his gun made a sign for Leon to get in, took the flash drive from him and used it in his notebook still suspicious of Leon. Recognizing the content, he put his gun down and then disconnected the object.

"A Kennedy too?" Peter questioned the same last name

"Yeah… he's my brother." Leon said with a sigh

"I see… never heard about you!" Peter replied

"Well, mission accomplished, can I go now?" Leon said in his usual tone

"Not really. I still need you as my body guard until the location I must deliver it, just in case…" the man said

"Alright, I can be your bodyguard… Mr. Marshall had already instructed me to do whatever you would need."

"Yeah, but your help came a little too late! Now I need to go through the B plan."

"B plan?" Leon said frowning

Unexpectedly, the bedroom door was abruptly open and men in black invaded the room pointing their guns, while other men invaded the room from the window. Cornered, Leon and Peter were rendered, disarmed and then taken to another location.

* * *

It was sunset when Nicholas arrived at the location where Mr. Marshall hiding was, "The old man is going to listen to me now!" he said with a slight annoyed tone walking fast

The bodyguards made a wall blocking his way, "What now? You know who I am, I need to talk to the old man." He protested

"You know how protocol is." A bodyguard said inspecting his body

"Fuck the protocol! I don't have anything with me, get out of my way!" he shouted forcing his entry

Mr. Marshall was still at the library with Hunnigan when he saw the commotion by the window recognizing Nicholas from afar.

"Nick!" he spoke in surprise and then rushed to leave the room

Hunnigan listened to him and got interested in what was going on, "What happened?" she asked

"Nicholas is outside causing a commotion as the usual." Mr. Marshall said climbing down the stairs

"What? Nicholas is still alive?!" she said following him

"Yes, that's a Kennedy trait… they are stubborn to die!" the man said reaching the entrance door.

The old man walked in a hurry making hand gestures to the bodyguards, "The Nicholas' show! Let him pass!" he spoke with irony and they obeyed to his order

"You fool, you'd better give up that idea!" Nicholas shouted pointing his finger at the old man

"Hold your fire Nick! You don't need to act this way to say what you have to say." The old man said with a low, but firm tone

"Of course I need! Because of your brilliant idea my girlfriend is dead and I almost joined her too!" Nicholas said pissed

"Shut up Nicholas! Let's go inside!" Mr. Marshall spoke with energy grabbing Nicholas by the collarbone to destabilize him and pulled him in

When they entered in the house, they went to the library, "Where is your composure? You acted like a stupid teen again!" the old man spoke annoyed

"There's no composure when you sent me in a suicidal mission and my girlfriend died because of that!" Nicholas shouted back

"The usual sentimentalist! I'm very sorry for your loss, but I want to save an important person for me too, and you failed badly!"

"I didn't fail! I told you I was been watched and guess what? They know your brilliant plan! You were fooled and they are just waiting for me or anyone who know about the flash drive to get there and dispose of them!"

"Are you serious?" Hunnigan said already trying to track Leon with her computer

"Of course I'm serious! I heard everything when they got me, but for his lucky I'm still alive, and for my misfortune I need to disappear from the planet or anyone who had contact with it, oh yeah, the other person is already dead!" he shouted referring to Nicole

"No! This can't be!" the old man spoke with his eyes widened

"You were wrong this time Papa! They fooled you and are just waiting for the opportunity to get me..." Nicholas smirked

"It can't be..." the old man spoke in frustration

"Oh my God, I have to call Leon." Hunnigan said

"What? Leon! You talked to him?" Nicholas spoke confused and then looked at the old man

"Yes… I asked for his help, he was the only one I trusted after you."

"What?!" Nicholas could not believe in those words

"Nicole gave him the flash drive, I just discovered it when I called him here… He was sent to pick up Peter who managed to escape from where he was been held captive." Marshall said

Nicholas beat his hand on his head, "How long did he leave?" he asked in concern

"He must be there already." Hunnigan said while using her computer

"Damn it!" Nicholas shouted

"I can't track Leon, something happened to him." Hunnigan said in concern while she tried to discover what happened

"The line must be jacked, I'm going to find them to get time before you solve it. I know their plan and they don't have much time!" he spoke with a determined gaze

"Take my car." Marshall said throwing his keys to Nicholas who left running and drove in a hurry

Mr. Marshall immediately ran to the other side of the library and used a code to open the safe, retrieving all the content there by putting it into a suitcase, "It's time for you and me to leave now!" he said with an emergent tone while Hunnigan nodded understanding the code

* * *

It was night, Jill was restless on the bed, she didn't know why. She got up from the bed and took a look at the streets from the window. Things were quiet. She made a call to the lead guard that was making her protection to be sure everything was alright, which he confirmed nothing was out of the usual.

After disconnecting, she went to the kitchen to take a glass of juice and eat something. She took her cellphone to see if there was any news, but nothing. She took her snack and went to the living room to watch tv as she had no sleep, but she couldn't pay attention to it, so she turned it off.

When she finished her meal, she returned to the bedroom and took a look at the window once again, it was the moment when her pager beeped. She knew what that meant and ran to get her gun and ammo, preparing herself to what was coming next and ran to leave the apartment, but it was a little too late. She heard a loud noise of glass breaking and the entrance door being opened abruptly. She was rendered, her condition didn't help her and she could see the lasers from the guns pointed at her.

* * *

 **Well guys that was it for now, I hope you liked it. We are finally coming to the end. Stay tuned!**


	20. Rescue part 1

**Hello guys, long time no see. I know and I'm very sorry for my long update, but I promise I won't give up on the story and will finish it!  
**

 **Thank you for your support. Thank you** **The95will and Jenna Williams for your help.  
**

 **A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

* * *

After Leon and Peter were taken at the motel, they were taken to another location and there they managed to escape the men in black, but then, they found themselves in an abandoned structure and realized they were still being tested and fight for their survival.

"Not bad." Leon lightly laughed.

"Come on, I think Dick is waiting for us at the roof."

"Good, I didn't prep myself for any prolonged engagements." Leon looked at his Wing Shooter then ejected the magazine to get a sense of the weight. It felt light and he grimaced to himself.

"Can I have a gun?"

"Sure." Leon opened his vest to reveal his leather pistol holster. His left hand reached to his right hip. The spare pistol was offered grip first to Peter. He took it and examined it.

"Not bad. These standard issue?"

"No, just personal preference." Leon pulled the chamber back to his pistol to hear a familiar _click_. Leon reached for his lower back for small ammo pouch. He took out a spare magazine and it shined in the light. _I need to have more firepower._

"We both get one each." Leon spoke softly.

"Sounds good."

"Nothing good about it." Leon grimaced.

There was a loud screech down the halls. Leon and Peter both looked over their shoulders. "They didn't just-" Peter stammered.

"Shit." Leon said as the two aimed their pistols down the hall. Several of the lights flickered as the silhouettes of hunched back scaly creature s swiped the nearby walls and moved in the shadows. Just from the reports, Leon knew what was coming his way.

"My cousin had a pet cat the liked to hunt lizards… I kind wish she was here with us." Leon chuckled.

"What does that do with anything?" Peter flicked the safety off.

"Nothing. Can't a guy just be able to crack a joke?" Leon smiled as a flash of light emanated down the hall. Several large claws and reptilian creatures shrieked at them. The reports that the BSAA had recorded, these things were known as Hunters. Leon remembered that Jill mentioned them occasionally when they talked.

"Just keep your distance and those claws aren't for show." Leon said as his pistol fired four more rounds.

"Whatever you say!" Peter fired three rounds as they concentrated on the closest Hunter. It toppled over as the other raced past the dead one. "Move!"

Peter said as Leon ran forward but looked over his shoulder with his Wing Shooter at the ready in case a Hunter would close in. Leon eventually stopped to turn around to give Peter a chance to catch up. A claw swooped down at the ground Peter was as he jumped forward and the breeze of air was in no way comforting.

"Jesus!" Peter stumbled forward then regained his balance while Leon emptied his current magazine into the Hunter. From there the chamber kicked back and barrel was visible, all of what Leon needed to know that he was out. Peter stepped in and fired at the incoming Hunters. Several of them endured the bullets as others sprinted off to find different routes.

Leon leaned back and ejected the magazine. "I think I saw a heat lamp down the opposite way!"

"Booo!" Peter snickered as the two were able to sprint again.

"How many floors we got?!" Leon said as he set the new magazine into the gun.

"Four or so. I think the upper floors are still being under construction." Peter responded as the two looked for an exit they could use.

"The elevators are a death trap!" Leon said as he knew the Hunters would overwhelm the both of them the moment they stopped. Leon and Peter soon passed an open doorway into an office area while a Hunter jumped out to cut the two of them off.

The strange thing was, this Hunter appeared to be different than the others. It had thick black scales with a red underbelly. It roared at Leon and it caused him to step back and close his eyes. The way it shrieked at him was enough to sound like fingernails being dragged along a chalkboard. A very long chalkboard.

"I hate being nagged." Leon aimed his pistol point blank at the Hunter's face and fired. It flinched at him them raised a leg forward to knock Leon back.

"Motherfucker!" Peter sprinted forward then tried to shove this Alpha Hunter. It shook its claws around then reached for its back. Peter was on the verge of being impaled as several scales on the belly flicked out of place as Leon about eight feet away shot at it before he tried to get on his feet. Peter tried to aim his gun to the skull of the Hunter it prevented this by shaking its torso left and right for Peter to lose his grip. He then was thrown in Leon's direction.

"Awwww…" Peter groaned in pain.

"Come on!" Leon got to his feet and helped Peter to do the same.

The both of them looked at each other as the Alpha Hunter roared at them again and jumped to the side to hide in the office cubicles. Claws glided along the wall as several Hunters groaned in the darkness.

"Been through worse?" Peter opened his mouth to find out that he partly bit his tongue. The taste of iron was not something he welcomed.

"Actually yeah. Just be glad that they're not human sized bugs…"

"You're kidding." Peter lightly joked.

Leon stared at him.

"Point taken."

Leon and Peter both looked in both directions down the halls. "What's keeping them?"

"Toying with us or something worse is coming our way." Leon counted the number of rounds he had left. He only had half a mag left. The two heard a slight rumbling in down the very hall they came from.

The floor burst open as a darkened arm popped out and pierced the floor for it to support itself to crawl out. It crawled out and there was a slight rumble of the ground it tore more of the ground apart to make room. Whatever it was, the damn thing was tall. The clothing of it appeared to be dark and the hands shined in the dim light. Leon guessed it had leather gloves on and it move its arms apart as it stepped forward. The head was still shrouded in darkness and blue orbs of light stated at Peter and Leon. It groaned at them in a low tone.

"What the hell is that?"

"I forgot to tell you that I ordered a pizza." Leon nervously chuckled.

"Okay, time for the FEAR rule."

"Huh?" Leon glanced at Peter.

"Fuck everything and run!" Peter turned around immediately and Leon followed his lead. Just like that the creature stepped forward and shoved a Hunter out its way as it went face fist into a stone beam. Blood squirted everywhere.

"GO!" Leon shouted as the two moved forward down the pathway as the walking creature followed them.

Peter used the pistol on the creature and several Hunters moved behind it. Whatever that thing was, the Hunters didn't want to be in its way. With every step, Peter and Leon knew they had to get further up to the next floor. Leon prepped himself for something like this with constant training to his cardio. Peter however, wasn't as fast but still kept running even if he wasn't at Leon's pace.

A Hunter plastered its claw through a thin wall and grazed Peter at his left him while Leon kicked it at the claws and broke one. It screamed in pain and pulled its arm back for Peter to get past it. Leon then noticed the creature turn the corner to lock eyes with him. Doing his best to ignore it, Leon checked on Peter.

"You okay!?"

"I'm fine, it feels more like a paper cut." As Peter took Leon's hand to get his balance back.

"We're close to a staircase." Leon said as he opened the door to let Peter through. Leon took a chance and fired two bullets at the creature's eyes. He clearly hit the chest but didn't even flinch as the second bullet clearly missed. With a frustrated sigh, Leon entered through the doorway to go up the staircase.

"Got any special tools for that thing?" Peter panted.

"Sorry. I got gum if that helps."

"Damn…" Peter shouted to floor below him as the floor above had an incomplete staircase as the newer upper floors were being expanded upon. So it meant that they had to go up through the construction floors. Not a simple task with the elevator's being knocked out.

Leon raced through the door for him to fall forward to take a knee to himself then scanned his surroundings. Several metal carts and the wide view of the city below. Peter leaned down and panted through his mouth constantly.

"Breathe through your nose and exhale with your mouth. It's better for your lungs and heart that way." Leon looked around the area to see that several walls were put in place. Everything around them didn't look good. Leon was about to say more as they heard a rumble on the floor below. The two jogged through the maze. Tarps waved gently in the wind as Peter shoved one out of his face.

"How much ammo you got."

"I still got the other mag." Peter ejected the magazine to find out he was one bullet away from using up the current mag.

"Better than how I'm doing at the moment." Leon ejected his mag to see that he had about five bullets left. "Ideas?"

"I do actually." Peter noticed they were past several work stations and picked up a loose 2x4. A metal pipe was in place but he ripped it out as nothing flowed through it. "Lead or wood?"

"I'll take the wood." Leon shrugged while Peter handed him the 'weapon.'

Both took several tools from the tool boxes and carried what they could. Peter found a nail gun that wasn't too heavy but beggars can't be choosers. He opened a small box to see some more nails and shoved it in his pocket no matter how uncomfortable it felt. Leon moved some tools around and he found a new hammer that he could borrow. As well as take out a wrench because, why not?

Then the floor rumbled followed by shrieking.

"Time's up." Peter aimed his gun with the next magazine to immediately be loaded in next. Leon used his left hand to aim at their surroundings with the nail gun aimed at the floor with his right. The wind outside picked up in pace and had the back of Leon's hair stand up.

"I don't plan to go sky diving." Leon said the moment a regular hunter swiped metal fixtures out of its way to see Peter and Leon. Peter fired his gun then ejected the clip. The Hunter approached them as Leon walked forward and emptied the remainder of his magazine to cover him. It stumbled back then brought a tarp down with it. The noise from the gun already gave the others a hint of their location but now straight line of sight was there.

"Got it!" Peter shouted as they moved in the opposite direction to find a ladder or something to next floor.

Metal and wood clashed out of the way as the creature searched for them.

"How the hell are we going to take that thing down?" Peter asked.

"Improvise." Leon holstered the spare Wing Shooter. While he took the nail gun in both hands. From there, he aimed it up and shot wildly at the next Hunter. From the rate it as set, it was more of a Sub Machine Gun to Leon.

A Hunter came from behind them and Peter fired his gun while a second hunter popped up from the shadows and sprinted at him. Leon intercepted as he swung his 2x4 at the Hunter's face and it only annoyed it. The tip broke off as Leon charged forward and had the nail gun smack the belly for it to unleash its fury. The Hunter was pissed off then adjusted its right leg and shoved Leon back while the feet claws tried to pierce his abdomen. Leon grunted in pain there was a cut at his left hip but he barely felt it from the adrenaline.

Peter was shoved to the ground while the first Hunter pinned him to the floor then reared its claw back. Peter's arms were still free and took the pipe then smacked it upside the head. Back and forth as the Hunter brought the claw down and loosened its grip which gave Peter room to adjust his head while the claw stabbed the floor. Once it missed, Peter reacted by setting the pipe in reverse for him to stick the lead pipe into the Hunter's mouth. It shrieked at him for Peter to take his gun to the Hunter's left cheek. Sharp teeth and blood rained out as the Hunter vomited blood at Peter. He used both hands at the pipe then shoved the Hunter off of himself.

Leon walked away from his kill as the he offered a hand to Peter.

"Shit, you better be making six figures for shit like this!" Peter shouted.

"I wish." Leon chuckled.

"I'm out by the way." Peter offered the second Wing Shooter back.

"Gotcha." Leon opened his jacket pocket then took out a pack of gum. Peter raised an eyebrow. "Come on, live a little."

Peter rolled his eyes as he took one of the minty gum sticks. The wrappers were put in their pockets. From there a wall was torn apart as blue eyes stared at them. With it being so close this time. The two could see its features. It was eight feet tall, the arms were had hardened scales on the visible side of the arms and had three inch claws sprawl out each boney finger. A coat hid the rest of the torso since this apparently had a trench coat on. Charcoal grey with red outlines at the seams. The head had narrowed scales at were the head should be and two spikes came out of the skin. I reached for its back then a _cracked_ sound occurred as it had a spike in hand.

The thing had darkened skin while several spikes came out of the shoulders

"Oh give us a fucking break!" Peter shouted at it while the two had continued their run.

Peter took out the nails packet from his pocket then took several strips of it to help Leon reload his nail gun besides it, the lead pipe and hammer. These items were all the two had to use at the moment. He noticed a temporary stair case at the end of the floor. Peter ran ahead as Leon turned around to take some pot shots at the creature.

The spike in the left arm had narrowed itself then cleanly tossed forward. A whiff of air tickled Leon's ear.

"You should try of the Olympics." Leon wise cracked as the creature tore off another spike.

Peter and Leon made it up the steps as they walked into the open. The walls around them were wider and the floor above wasn't low. Several LED walls were in place with black paneled walls everywhere. Leon looked at his stomach to see that his cut wasn't as serious as he assumed.

"Looks pretty cool." Peter admitted as he handed more nails to Leon.

The floor behind them tore apart and as the creature creeped out from below. Leon and Peter looked at each other. As they ran in opposite directions as the dance floor the club had branching paths to a floor above. Peter ducked down behind a table and Leon took cover by a support beam. The creature stopped for a moment to look around.

Leon peeked out to see that would have limited mobility from his location. Nothing is stopping getting a spike with his name on it…

* * *

Jill was cornered and all she could do at that condition was to give herself in. She could see those were real people and she could not dodge or fool them like she did with zombies or BOWS. She put her gun down when, suddenly, she heard a male voice telling her "Get down!" and immediately shot the men at the door and quickly shot the others into the apartment with an extreme sharp aim, while Jill crouched to leave that place and had to trust that mysterious help.

The man was dressed like the men in black, but the difference is that he used a mask that covered all of his face and only his eyes could be seen, "I wouldn't take the elevator, but I'll open this exception due to your delicate condition." The man spoke softly

"Who are you? Why are you helping me?" Jill asked trying to decipher that figure, but all she could see was his eye's shape when he turned to her

"We'll talk later. Let's first leave this building and get you in a safe place." The man said

Jill wasn't the type that trusted easily, but the tension wasn't making her feel good and she could feel the start of the malaise.

They walked fast until the car of the man that was in the other side of the street, out of sight of the enemies. Jill walked holding her belly and then man noticed she had difficulties and realized she wasn't feeling good, but could see she as being brave as much as she could and didn't want to surrender to her vulnerability. He took her by the waist and took her arm around his neck to help her to walk. A little while later they got at the car.

"I need to go to the hospital. If I'm not bleeding I think my water broke." Jill said in concern when she sat on the backseat and looked pale

"Can we do that Hunnigan?" the man spoke in concern and looked at Ingrid who was at the driver's seat

"Yeah! I'll provide 24hr security for both of you at the hospital and a fake name for her." The woman replied and then made the call while she drove in a hurry to the hospital

"Thank you guys…" Jill said before passing out on the seat

At the hospital, Hunnigan stayed at the reception handling the papers while she told the man that now was using a wig and glasses in disguise, to make company to Jill.

* * *

 **Well guys, that was it for now. I hope you liked it! My big thank you for Will who wrote Leon's action scene for me because that's not my forte at all.**

 **A/N: I'd like to say that I plan to update in two weeks, half of the next chapter is already complete and just needs a few more things to be done, but as lately I'm so busy with many stuff, I'm not having time to write properly, specially because I'm having to share the pc with other people. Please, don't be mad at me. Thank you all who reads my work! Stay tuned.**


	21. Rescue part 2

**Hello guys new chapter on the run! Thank you for your patience and support. I'd like to thank** **The95will for his action scene for this chapter! And Jenna Williams for your help and review.  
**

 **A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

* * *

(I recommend this track for this scene for the creature. I think with this being close to the finale of the story. I think it wouldn't be so bad if the characters had a little bit of fun.)

 ** _Link:_** watch?v=AwlA2e_tFjc

Lights all around the area lit up to cause the creature to check its surroundings.

Soon the white color faded to a low blue hue while Leon sprinted out of cover to a nearby couch to finish reloading the nail gun.

The color shifted to green and Leon popped out cover. The creature shifted its eyes all over the place.

"Hey!" Leon shouted as he sprinted forward firing several nails at the feet. It noticed him, then a spike flew past him and Leon leaned back so he could fall and slide past it.

"Over here ugly!" Peter shouted as he tossed his pipe at the creature.

"You DJ! Hit it!" Leon rolled onto his stomach as Peter pushed buttons as more lights shifted color and blinded the creature. This time the color was violet.

Peter noticed that the creature pulled out another spike then tossed it at DJ booth. Peter ducked down and tried to press some more buttons. Leon noticed that he didn't have time spend on the dance floor. He turned around then sprinted up the staircase. Peter dodged several more spikes as a firework display erupted in fire as the creature took several steps back.

"Nice one!" Leon made it to the second floor.

"Thanks!" Peter spoke into the intercom. By the time he finished a metal cart full of tools flew through the air and smashed the window of the DJ booth.

"PETER!" Leon looked down the dance floor to see the creature cracking its neck and downright challenging Leon.

Leon clenched his fist and took out the hammer into his left hand while the nail gun remained in the right. The lights of the club faded to red as the creature yanked out another spike. Leon sprinted alongside the railings and fired in bursts the creature. The creature was done messing around then had a fist go right in front of Leon to smash some furniture and almost him with it.

"That the best you can do!?" Leon took the hammer and whaled onto the exposed arm while it pulled back. Leon wasn't careful enough as he was taken in the hand of the creature. From there, it proceeded to lift Leon to its face.

"HUAAGGGH!" Leon shouted.

Leon didn't waste time as he opened his jacket and took out a Wing Shooter. He dropped the nail gun for it slam against the ground. After that, he pulled the several latches back then took off the chamber for there to be a sharp end to his broken gun. From there once Leon squirmed in place for the creature to think it got the kill. Leon pulled his arm back and stabbed the eye of the creature for it let him go. Leon fell down and landed on his knees.

"ARGH!" Leon lost his balance then realized that his right ankle must be broken or sprained. "Damn it!"

The colors shifted to grey as the creature then had a spike at the ready. Then tossed it at Leon for it strike his left shoulder. "GAH!" Leon stumbled backwards for a step. Then tried to raise his left arm to use his hammer.

"Come on!" Leon shouted.

"I got your back!" A voice shouted back as Peter lunged off an edge with an Iron Workers mask on and a blow torch in one hand and an orange object in the other. "You're not going anywhere!" Peter shouted.

Leon caught on then limped forward to the nail gun. From there the two began their final assault as Leon reversed his hammer for the nail remover side to be stabbing the skin and tear out flesh. He aimed for what he could assume were the tendons. Peter kept his grip on the back of the creature as the blow torch singed the creature. It roared at them as it finally got to shake Peter off its back but the damage was done. Leon pulled out a tendon for the creature to completely loose balance. It shook the ground and Leon fell down as well.

A spike still in hand, the creature then made the attempt to spear Leon in the chest.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Peter sprinted in the way for left palm to block the spike. It worked but now, Peter feel to his knees as spear dug deeper and deeper into his hand for the point the spike would impale his head.

Leon rolled out the way and had the nail gun aimed at the wrist and fired more the nail gun.

The creature gave up as Peter yanked the spike out of his hand the both of them moved to the face. Leon looked at Peter and the two smirked at they beaten the giant creature. Leon aimed the nail gun downward to finish it off. Peter use the spike like a spear to tear out the other eye and after several seconds. Leon and Peter leaned away from the now dead creature.

"Nice." Peter had a tear of sweat drift down to his chin.

"You're one hell of a badass." Leon chuckled.

"Thank you." Peter lifted his mask up then wiped his forehead and nose. Leon didn't notice earlier but Peter had a bloodied nose.

"Don't worry. A small toolbox fell on top of me as the big guy tossed that cart at me." Peter groaned to himself.

"Ah. Well let's-" Leon had a red and black Hunter pounce him with the claw at the ready.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Peter sprinted at full force to shove the Alpha Hunter off of Leon. It screamed in pain for Leon to roll out of the way. Peter brought the orange object down to break the arm of the Hunter.

"I've had ENOUGH of your BULLSHIT!" Peter shouted as the object he had a small portable saw. It revved up and he had like a blunt object to shove the arms out of his way the saw blade eased into the Hunter. "AHAHAHAH!" Peter then moved the saw to the head to the Hunter and cut it off. It rolled off and blood squirted out while Peter discarded his mask.

"We got company." Leon pressed his hand on Peter's shoulder.

He turned around to see five more Hunters in the nightclub with them. Peter adjusted his saw and shouted at the Hunters. "Come and get me! I'm ready! How about you!?"

Leon straightened his back beside Peter. He took his hammer and braced himself for the fight ahead.

The Hunters stayed in place while each one didn't make a move.

"Come on!" Peter had the saw spin up again and two of the closest Hunters took a step back…

Leon and Peter walked forward and the Hunters just stepped out of their way. "Why?" Peter muttered to himself.

"Like I said man. You're a badass." Leon quipped as the two offered support to each other as they walked up the final staircase to the roof.

The Hunters just roared at them but scattered off to see if they could find other prey in the building. Once it looked like the Hunters wouldn't follow them, Peter dropped his saw. It took the both of them to walk out of the building as a helicopter could be seen in the distance.

"I like the gum. It doesn't let me think of how bad everything… hurts."

"Told you." Leon laughed then grunted.

"You guys look like you've been put through hell." Nick joked but noticed the spike out of Leon's shoulder, "Well then, I'm glad Peter was there with you." Nick looked at his enforcers. "Tell the doc at base be prepped for us."

"Yes sir!"

"I'm telling you Leon. This info will do so much for us."

"That's why we risked our lives."

"Yeah." Peter smiled as he wiped away some blood.

"Listen I-" Nick said as the blood spurted out of his chest then took a knee. Leon's eyes widened as he ignored the pain of his foot to get beside his brother. Peter took a gun and looked around for where the shot could have came from.

"Sniper!" Several of the enforcers crouched down then fired in random directions.

"Where did it come from!?"

"Nick? Nick, listen to me." Leon took off his jacket then tore off his sleeve to use as a temporary bandage, "Nick stay with me!"

* * *

It was still dawn, the old man went to the reception to see Hunnigan.

"How's everything?" the woman asked seeing the man taking the seat next to her

"She's sleeping now. The doctors couldn't keep the baby in and had to make a c-section. They took him to the incubator and he'll need to stay there for a while."

"Oh, it's true. It was still early."

"Yeah, but he is fine. He's a Kennedy-Valentine and he will overcome this easily!" the old man said proud

"I agree."

"By the way, do you have any news?"

Hunnigan didn't even have time to answer him as her cell phone started ringing. She looked at the screen not recognizing the number, yet, she answered anyways.

"Hunnigan, it's me Leon."

"Leon! I'm glad to hear about you. Where are you?" the woman said with a tone of relief

"I'm in the hospital. I have extracted the subject and he is fine, but we'll have to talk later seriously!"

"Yeah, I know, but…" the woman said noticing Leon's different tone in the line. He didn't do his usual jokes and didn't seem too much into prolonging the talk as he did even interrupt her

"But how's everything there?"

"We are all okay, but I have to inform you that your son is already born. There was an emergency and they had to make a c-section. Both are fine, but your son will have to stay for a while in the incubator and Jill is sleeping now."

Leon looked down, he wasn't happy to know he missed his son's early birth and could not stay with his wife to give her support, "Copy… Could you do me another favor?"

"Sure!"

"Could you keep informing me about my wife and son? I know they are not your problem, but I don't know how long I'll stay in the hospital because of Nicholas."

"Don't worry about it Leon, it's not a trouble for me, but tell me what happened to Nicholas."

"He is in surgery because he was shot, his state was critical and I'll tell everything when I get back."

"Do you want me to tell your mother?"

"No… I still haven't told her the truth. It will be an unnecessary pain for her to deal in case Nick doesn't get out of this one and please, don't tell Jill about him."

"Alright." Hunnigan said and they talked briefly about something else. After disconnecting she talked to Dick until they had news about Jill and told him Peter chose to still stay with Leon.

The old man nodded in acceptance, that gesture of Peter didn't surprise him at all, that was a strong trait his son had since he was a little boy.

(*)

 _"Hello my little princess, how are you? It's been a long time. I know you are a woman now, a very beautiful one. I'm so proud of you! You followed my advice and chose a different path from mine and you still keep it to the core… It's a shame for me that you cannot tell the same about me._

 _There's so much I need to tell you, but I fear you will hate me forever if you found out I lied to you all along. I fear your strong sense of justice and morality that are so admirable…_

 _There was not a single day I didn't think about you and your deceased mother, my true life partner. I pray every day for both you. I wish she could forgive me if we meet in the afterlife… and now I pray for my grandson that is on the way… my family is growing more. I wish I could meet him and hold him someday, he is a lucky kid for having the parents he has… so I think he doesn't deserve to meet a grandfather like me._

 _Interestingly, I know a lot about what has happened in your life even though the program doesn't allow me to have contact with my past. I know you were in the Military and then became a cop, becoming part of its Elite team, the Stars. I also know you engaged a battle against the bioorganic threats initiated with Umbrella's legacy. I also know your passion for this battle almost took my little girl forever and I almost had a heart-attack when they informed me that you had been declared dead… it was the moment that made me finally work in my own Intel and try to track any info about you._

 _I know it was a wrong move, but it was safer for my own cowardness to do that instead of facing you with all the background I had. I always felt guilty-conscience for my omission, for not had told you and your mother my intention to be part of the program without you... I know it could turn me into a selfish man, but surely that wasn't my real motivation, I thought I was doing the better for you both... Sigh... I also felt bad for had had another family and could be accused for had moved on too quickly when one year after my death, I already had another child with someone else. I didn't plan that, but had to deal with it..._

 _Yeah, you have a half-brother... I hope you won't hate me for that. I know you can think I cheated on your mother... I'm sorry! I'm not proud of it, but Peter, that's his name, always keeps telling me to see you, he wants to meet you, have the family united, blablabla...I'm sorry, it's not blablabla, that's a very important thing to him and to me too, but I guess I lost the credit about it right?... Peter is a sensitive man, even though his face doesn't demonstrate it. He's not good with jokes and seems moody, but that's just his style. Once he opens up to the people he trusts, they realize how sensitive he is and sometimes even quite emotional, but I don't think that would be a problem if you two met because he is so curious to know you that I really don't think he'd keep his usual "behavior" in your first meet... Peter is such a family guy that he didn't mind to know I had "adopted" Nicholas when he was a teen, they never met personally, but Nicholas always knew all my secrets and truths. I always paid often visits to Peter in all those years after his mother and I divorced, but his mother didn't allow him to spend time alone with me... And that's a "funny" difference Peter and Nicholas have. How differently they dealt with family's issues, Peter didn't become a rebel and a hater of siblings, he welcomed Nick's and your existences in my life... The opposite of Nick who ran away from his family and couldn't hear about family stuff, as you can see both had a family wound, but Nick didn't go well until we met that night...deep sigh... I'll never forget that night._

 _I was going back home late at night when I heard someone screaming for help and voices telling hateful things until the screams stopped. The three shadows continued kicking someone on the ground and I thought I got there too late, but, to scare them off, I shot a few times to the air and they ran. I knelt down next to the boy lying on the ground covered with blood and about to give up his life. He passed out, I thought of taking him to the hospital, but I can't explain it, but I felt such a strong feeling to not do it, with all the knowledge of first-aid I learned in a Medicine course, I took care of him at my own place, of course later I called a personal doctor and close friend of mine to examine him and then he gave me more instructions to take care of that strange kid._

 _Poor kid, I felt so bad seeing him like that and when he woke up I felt so relieved! I looked at him, of course, his face was still swallowed and with bruises all over his body, some broken ribs, but he looked familiar to me. He couldn't speak for a while, but slowly I gained his trust. He finally told me his name, Nicholas. Later on I found out his last name and it was like a glove had fit my hand, I confirmed I knew that kid from a picture his father had in his wallet... Yeah, I was "friends" with the Kennedy's father, we were almost like BFFs, we had a deal, I could not being caught doing something "wrong" in his presence, while he'd pretend he had anything to do with me in case someone close to him caught me in action. I used to help him with tips and info about something he needed and in exchange he helped me too sometimes with a few things, great huh... The Kennedy-Valentine alliance comes way before you my dear. Sometimes we used to talk about stuff, we really had a strange, but real friendship. I knew he had wife and kids, but I also knew how rigid he could be...Sigh... I witnessed his rigidity had not worked with his young child. I was very affected by his death and seeing Nick so broken in every way just made me want to embrace him and show him that he wasn't a bad seed and he deserved attention. I could see through that rebel mask how much pain that kid kept inside, he needed intervention, but not in the way his parents did because it would just contribute to his self-destructive attitudes. I won't say it was easy dealing with him, but I have to thank the good and positive influence Sarah, his first wife, had on him. I'm sure without her I might had failed too... Too bad she died too. I feared his reaction towards it, but he did well in my opinion, but there was still one thing in hang, to make him face his past demons._

 _I knew his father wasn't a bad man and loved his children and tried to make him see it, but the more I dig his past, I noticed it wasn't just his problem dealing with it, but well, I'm no one to judge. I'm not the best example either, so I let it be. I tried to give my best at least to him and promised myself I wouldn't let go of him since I adopted him in that night I saved him from death and we officialized it, with the help of some friends, in the day of the forgery of his death. I didn't plan it either, but, Nick witnessed something serious and maybe that was God moving his strings to unite our bonds. I managed to convince them that it would be wrong to give him back to his family against his will and swore I'd take full responsibility over him no matter what, basically that was the talk, laughs... I know his mother suffered with it, but, well, sometimes we have to lose things to learn how to give it the value it deserved... I tell that from experience..._

 _Who would say that old and odd friendship would end up with our families being united once and for all when our eldests got married... We have so much to talk about..._

 _I just wish my baby girl listen to me... I have finally gained the courage to stop lying to her... It's my time to face my own past demons..."_ Marshall-Valentine Memoir

Jill slowly opened her eyes after taking a rest from her labor. She was a bit sad about her son's condition and for Leon who couldn't witness the birth of their son. She hoped everything was alright with him in his mission, she still didn't know the real status of it. She was alone in the room when she saw the door opening.

Mr. Marshall was back at Jill's room when he noticed she was already awaken. He smiled kindly at her.

Jill looked at him, she parted her lips, but didn't smile back. There was a lot going in her mind. The moment of adrenaline was gone and now their official meet, so does speak, was about to happen. More than two decades had passed since she had last seen that man and followed his advises. She saw him removing his wig, his hair had changed a lot since the last time she saw him. His face marks were visible, however he still looked at her with the same gaze and face expression of when she was a kid and saw him coming back from his "work routines". It was the sign that he knew he had done something "wrong". She disapproved it, but she remembered how much caring and loving her mother welcomed him home just in the happiness to know he was still alive and back for their family.

They remained in silence for a long time. Jill wasn't exactly resented, but having the presence of the man she had missed so much contradicted her wishes. It was evident he had lied to her and she couldn't help it, but she felt bad when she thought of her mother's final days. She missed him and called his name in her last moments.

"I'm sorry…" the old man spoke almost in a whisperer noticing Jill fighting her emotions of the past

Jill bit her lips, it affected her. She didn't hate him, she couldn't! That old man had just given her life again after saving her and her baby from those men. She could never see that coming. Besides, he was the man by her side in the moment her child came to the world and since the rescue he hadn't left her side. How contradictory that was in that moment! Many years ago he had abandoned his family, faked his death and lived like he didn't really exist… now he was there so solicited. It was obvious he had reasons to do what he did and after a while reasoning, she was finally ready to talk.

"What happened for you to break your grave?" she asked still not looking at him

"You have all the right and reasons to not believe me, but there was never a single day I didn't think about you and wished I could see you again to tell you my story. To break my silence that always suffocated me."

"You still didn't answer what happened for that to happen."

"I finally got the courage to face you even though I didn't plan for it to be in such dramatic condition."

"Courage to face me or yourself?" she exclamated

"Both! I know I took too long to do it, but that was the price to be part of the Program…"

"The Program which you could've had included me and mom?!"

"I didn't think you two deserved to live the lie and same prison like me…"

"To live the lie… Funny, I feel like I lived a lie all this long!"

The old man looked down, "But not the prison…" he spoke with a low and sad tone

Jill sighed. She knew how the Program worked, but she couldn't help to take it personal because it was. It was a part of her story, it was with her parents.

"You were just a child, you still had a life ahead. I didn't want to take that freedom from you! It was the only chance for you and to your mother to be free and not live under my own fear to be caught. Having to move frequently, to be someone else every time. To not have a real identity, a real life…" the man paused, "I already knew your mother couldn't take it because of our constant arguments… I tried to leave that life, but…"

"You were a super bandit star! I know that!"

"Exactly. It was bigger than me and one day I had no other option than to be consumed by it when I witnessed something that changed many lives forever… It was my death or our death!"

"Yeah… but anyhow we all died that day… What I question is not the choice you made, but how you made that choice! If you could show up now, why couldn't you do it before?" Jill spoke finally turning her face to him

"Because I didn't know how much you'd hate me! I already hated myself for the way I did things, but I feared facing your hate, especially after your mother's death…"

"Why would I hate you?!"

"For being a coward and a liar! I thought you were better without me and my double life."

Jill was affected by his sadness, it was evident he had regretted for acting the way he did, "Dad… I never hated you and I could never hate you! I just got hurt that you did it without consulting or informing us… We were your family! We always knew the things you did… we wouldn't mind pretending to believe you were dead… but I understand it was better to be more convincing and really believe in the lie instead of acting and maybe someday to be caught…"

"Yeah, but… there is something else."

"What else?"

The old man took a deep breath before speaking, "I had another family…" he spoke with a sigh

"You cheated on my mother?" she said frowning

He shook his head, "No… not exactly. It happened after my death… I met someone, but it wasn't serious, however she got pregnant and we tried for a while… it didn't work, yet, we had a son, Peter."

Jill remained in silence thinking about his story, his revelations. It was somewhat hard to learn about his "affair" and make the parallel with her mother that had loved him so much and had accepted so many wrongs things from him, but, deep inside she knew her mother would forgive him anyways. The point now was that she just had her father back and learned she had a brother. It was a weird sensation for that moment, not that she thought it was impossible, but it wasn't something she hadn't thought about, mostly because she had a lot going around her at the same time to think about details, "So I have a half-brother called Peter." She spoke vaguely, "How old is he?"

"27."

"Does he know about me?"

"He knew he had an older sister, but just recently I told him your name. He always pushed me to contact you, he wanted to know his sister… Peter is a man very attached to family values. I'm sure he just didn't contact you because of his current crazy life."

"I see…"

There was a moment of silence. A nurse knocked on the door and entered in the room.

"Miss Valentine, it's time to feed your son."

"Sure!" Jill finally demonstrated a happy face smiling largely while she held that tiny baby. There were good prognosis for him as his lungs had developed a lot into her womb and possibly he wouldn't spend many weeks in the hospital.

Dick watched his "baby" that had become a very beautiful and strong woman. He was very proud of her. Her happiness was his happiness, but she made his heart melt when she called him to see his grandson with such proud gaze. He was thrilled that she allowed him to participate of that special moment. There was no need to keep resentments or shame. The past was very distant and it would be pointless to keep dragging it on when they had so many good things to share with each other. She wished to have her father back, and there he was. She had a father and her son with her, at that moment she just wished her husband would be there with her too, but she knew it would be just a matter of time until the whole family would be reunited. She couldn't help her tears when her precious son squeezed her finger with his tiny hand. Tears of happiness.

* * *

 **Well guys, that was it for now. I hope you liked it!**

 **I know I had some big delays, but I'd never be able to quit the fic and I can say we are very close to the end. It was a long road and I've given my best to be capable to improve, but I know I still have a lot to learn. It's been hard to decide which paths I could follow and get the real ending. Well, I hope to not get too long to update again. Stay tuned!  
**


	22. Leave Out the Rest

**Hello guys new chapter on the run! Thank you for your patience and support. I'd like to thank** **Jenna Williams for your help and review.  
**

 **I'm sorry for taking so long to update again, but I hit a big block and preferred to not deliver a weak and incomplete work, but now I'm finally getting back in my track and won't take so much to update again. Thank you for still being here!**

 **This chapter has some songs to describe better the moment, the lyrics names are there if you feel like listening to. Also I used some lines of the game Fatal Frame 3 for the fragments.**

 **A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

* * *

 **In the chopper**

"Nick, stay with me! I know you can do it! Please, don't die on me." Leon spoke trying to keep as much under control of his emotions as he could while Nicholas' head lied on his leg

"That night I called for you, but you weren't there... No one was there, but this time you were with me and I can see the despair in your eyes, the fear to lose me, the fear of having me dying on you… I'm sorry for that... please tell mom I have finally found my peace and I forgive her… Forgive all of you... Please, forgive me…" Nicholas choked and spoke with a lot of difficulty until he finally closed his eyes and stopped breathing

"NIIICK!" Leon screamed in reflex and immediately started CPR on his brother uninterruptedly until they reached a hospital

"Go faster with this damn thing!" Peter shouted to the pilot affected by the scene

" _Lately, all I can think about is the past, like back then, when I was a child… I wanted to be like you... This time you've finally come_ _._ _" Nicholas' fragment_

I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared  
After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here?  
So, if you're asking me, I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I've made  
I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you  
So, if you're asking me, I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are (Leave out the Rest, Linkin Park)

(**)

Leon and Peter arrived at the hospital; the doctors were quick to take Nicholas to the surgery. Peter could not do much for Leon, yet, he hated that powerless feeling. He met Leon for a short period, and despite he had never met Nicholas in person, he always heard about him from his father, that despite all the trouble he used to cause, the old man was very proud to be guiding that soul. He learned Nicholas grew a strong and determined man, he loved immensely his late wife and still suffered for her death. He knew Nicholas had embraced the cause to fight against bioorganic threats since his wife's death. Now he was facing the man who had the same blood as Nicholas and was one who really fought directly the bioorganic threats and surely had seen the worst of many situations. It was no secret the rivalry the Kennedy brothers had, however, now it seemed to have had dissipated. They had finally decided to put their guards down to reconcile, unfortunately, it was brief. Nicholas had lost a lot of blood into the chopper, his heart had stopped once, but Leon managed to bring him back, yet, he was still losing blood.

Peter hated to be the one who got speechless and didn't know how to support the blond man. Both ignored their own injuries, actually, they had forgotten their injuries. Their clothes were covered by blood, specially Leon, but he didn't care. A doctor had already attended them for their injuries, now, all was left was to wait. The agony of waiting. Leon was restless, the time didn't seem to pass at all. He sat on the chair in the waiting room, he walked around, he looked at the clock, all the time a doctor passed by the door was a torture because of the lack of news. Peter just watched Leon in silence. He really didn't know what to say and Leon was too closed in his own agony to let the other man approach him, but it didn't affect him, actually he was witnessing something that he never thought would happen after all he heard, he could see Leon did care and a lot about his younger brother after all that time, after all they went through, after all the lies.

Leon finally reacted, stood up from the chair and left the room to get in contact with Hunnigan.

"Leon, I'm glad to hear about you!"

"Yeah… I'm fine and so is the subject…"

"Good to know that…" she was interrupted

"It was a trap! We were all fooled!" Leon spoke

"Yeah, we know that. Nicholas told us and went after you…"

"Nick…" Leon sighed

"Did he get to you?"

"Yeah… he did rescue us…"

"Good, so where are you now?"

"I'm in the hospital… I need you to get someone else to extract the subject because with or without permission I will stay in the hospital."

"What happened?" she asked in concern

"Nick was shot and he is in surgery…"

"Oh my God… I'm sorry to hear that."

"So, will you send someone else here?"

"Sure!"

"Just another thing… Don't tell this to Jill, I know she did care about Nick and if you tell the old man, ask him to not tell her either, she doesn't deserve another preoccupation."

"Right, by the way, I have something to tell you about her…"

"Is she alright? Did they get her?"

"Don't worry, she is fine. Mr. Marshall managed to save her from them and he hadn't left her any time since then."

"Oh… good to know, at least some good news."

"Yeah, but I'm not finished yet. During the rescue Jill's water broke and the doctors had to deliver the baby by cesarean… Your son is already born, he is in the incubator and will need to stay in the hospital for a while."

"What…" Leon spoke in an involuntary reflex of disappointment, it hurt a lot for him to hear that. Not that it couldn't happen any time and they weren't warned about it, but, he hoped his son would keep longer and he would be capable to see his boy coming to the world alongside his wife, as parents tend to dream of the big day. That was another punch in his already shaken emotional, his brother was on the table, his wife was alone and had been attacked, his son was born before the ideal time and he couldn't share that moment that had happened under dramatic conditions, he felt the weight of his absence on his shoulders beating him hard, the weight of his job. Fortunately Jill wasn't alone and had her father with her, but Leon couldn't help the feeling that he should be the one with her all that time, he was her husband and father of their newborn child! But he was also the only blood bond Nick had at that time because he still didn't have the courage to tell their mother the truth. He wished he could be in both places.

"Leon, you there?" Hunnigan asked noticing the long silence in the line

"Yeah…" Leon spoke almost in a whisper looking down

Hunnigan could sense Leon's sad voice tone, "Do you want me to tell your mother about Nick?"

"No… Now I gotta go, talk to you later… Thank you for all you've done! I owe you a lot!"

"No, you don't! Don't worry about it. I'll pray for Nick's recovery."

"Thanks." Leon spoke and then disconnected. He took a very deep breath and returned to the waiting room after seeing Peter making a sign for him.

When he got in the room, he studied all the details of the doctor's expression trying to decipher any sign. Sign that the nightmare was over and for good.

However the sign the doctor made delivered him all the message, more bad news on his way.

"Mr. Kennedy, I'm sorry to tell you this, the surgery is over, but your brother is in coma. He already arrived in critical state and his condition is still very delicate. His heart stopped twice during the surgery, we managed to bring him back, but you should be prepared for any sequels in case he wakes up and in case if he doesn't. We had to induce the coma for his own good, we are doing everything we can to save your brother, but you should be ready for the options. He will stay in observation."

"Any chances of survival?"

"I won't lie to you, very minimal, just 5%."

Leon just looked down

"You will have permission to see him for a little time. Wait until I get back."

"Alright… Thank you." Leon spoke with the little control of his emotional he had, he was close to break.

Leon finally sat still on the chair waiting for the next move, there was a lot going at the same time that demanded a lot from his famous emotional control. His eyes got wet, but the tears didn't fall down. The percentage echoed in his mind as a sign of the little hope he could hold on, but the condition also resonated in his mind.

Peter placed his hand on the back shoulder of Leon in gesture of support, Leon didn't refuse the gesture.

"He is a very strong man, he will get out of that fully recovered! As long as there is a chance, is still a chance!" Peter said trying to give the man some supportive words and hope

"Yeah… I used to believe that too…" Leon spoke vaguely

"He needs to see you believe him! When you get there, be very honest with him, but also be kind. The rivalry is over. It's time to reconcile and even though it's a dramatic situation now, it's the time for you to open your chest to him. If he didn't care about you, he wouldn't have gone to rescue you personally! You two are so alike that you both do the same things, even though in different ways… It's time to bury the past, not your brother!"

"Yeah… I've completely forgot it in the moment I saw him falling down and the blood coming out of him." Leon looked at his dirty clothes, "It's weird that now I remember some of the good things we had. When mom was pregnant of him, the moments I played with her belly when he was inside, the moments I carried him when he was a baby, the plays we had when he was a child, how much of a crying boy he was, and how good he was in crying and doing drama to make me stop and then when we were parted by our parents or when I myself stopped the advantage for being bigger and stronger, he played the smart and when I gave my back to him he used to come to punch me on my back, but not to hurt me and when I turned around I saw him laughing or when he couldn't take me with guard down right away, he waited for the moment I'd be with my guard down and then we started "fighting" again, but when we restarted we were both laughing so no one got preoccupied, they knew we were playing… I wish this was another theater of him because he is a great actor! I always told him he deserved an Oscar for his performances… I remember when I used to babysit him when there was no adults home and he got calling my name when I was doing homework just to get my attention on him… Yet, I was most of my time distant from him, I was the closest person he could get and I locked the door for him to not disturb me… I also used to tell parents everything he did when they weren't seeing and usually he was punished because of my words, yet he wanted to be with me all the time… so slowly he stopped nagging me and requiring my attention and I thanked the silence… I pushed him away from me!" Leon finally let out some tears fall, "It was also my fault the person he became because I hurt him emotionally by abandoning him when he wasn't still corrupted by hurt and resentment. When he was still innocent! I did a lot of wrong to him…"

"Tell him you're sorry! It's always time to forgive! Forgive him and forgive yourself! Life is giving you another chance to say that to him and for him to listen to you."

"Yeah… I'll tell him that his nephew is already born, that he's also waiting for him to return so he can thank him, when he learn how to talk, for everything he did for him when he was in mommy's belly and Jill owes him a picture of him too…"

"We are all waiting for him to come back! You know what you have to tell him."

Leon nodded

The doctor stepped by the door gesturing to Leon follow her.

(*)

 _Sail away, it's time to leave  
Rainy days are yours to keep  
Fade away, the night is calling my name  
You will stay, I'll sail away_

 _Sail away, it's time to leave  
Rainy days are yours to keep  
Fade away, twilight's calling my name  
You will stay, I'll sail away_

 _No reason to lie, no need to pretend  
I'm grateful to die, to live once again  
I'm fearless to fly and reach for the end  
And reach for the end_ (parts of Sail Away, The Rasmus)

 _"We'll all die eventually, but I never really thought about that until now…_ _It's funny that now I can just see the good movie of my life…" Nicholas' fragment  
_

(*)

Leon entered in the room after putting proper clothes to enter the area. There was a pressure in his chest while he stepped closer to the bed seeing Nick full of tubes, hearing the machines breathing for him. That was a vision he never wished to see his little brother in.

Leon touched slowly Nick's hand, still in silence. Words seemed to have gone blank in his mind.

"Nick…" he finally was capable to emanate some sound, yet with his voice failing looking at him.

He made a pause

"They say people in your condition can hear us and I really hope you can hear me. You know I suck at opening up. When I was outside I knew I had so much to tell you, but now I really don't know what to say… all I know is that I don't want you to go just like that… I want you to stay here with us… with me… like you always did when we were kids… I don't know if you remember any good moments we had, but all I can think now is the good moments we had. The plays, the small fights, when I used to babysit you and how much you used to nag me when I was studying because you wanted to show me something, usually the drawings you did… I was always the first you used to show your work, do you still draw? I always sucked at drawings, but you always had that artistic vein. I remember that when you were not even 2 years old, you already knew the colors and never misconfused black and brown even though we used to test you on it… I remember when you used to take my comics and acted like you knew what you were reading there and then one day I asked you why you took comics you couldn't even read, so you said you knew what was written, I doubted and tested you and I did confirm you really knew how to read even at the age of 4 and no one knew it! You used to learn things on your own and despite you might not believe it, our family had big expectations about you! Maybe that was the problem! You were always so sensitive and there was too much pressure on you for you to bear and we did fail in guiding you properly to achieve such big dreams! I'm sorry for that!" He took a deep breath

"You know… I'm hating the silence you are making now! I really wish this guy with the tubes was just a stunt and my real brother would punch me on the back like he always used to do, I'm really looking forward for it and when I turn around laughing and see my little brother laughing too… I want my little brother back! I know, I admit I've made a lot of mistakes with you and I regret so much for locking the damn door for you to not enter to stay with me... Damnit! The damn door is open, why won't you just get in! Why don't you just open your eyes and say Fooled you!" Leon finally cried out, "It's not being great to be me right now! If you knew how much weight I'm carrying…I'm on the edge Nick... I wish you would just ask if you could help me with anything… remember when I got tired of homework and couldn't solve some calculations in math or any other homework I couldn't solve and you not even being in my grade asked if you could help and took my notebook as if you could really try to help, but instead, you just made a face not getting a single thing and I just would take the notebook back after laughing at you, but thankful that you were capable to make me relax… or even when you tried to create some solution… You were always very creative! Now I'm crying the baby here!" Leon made a pause

Speaking about baby, your nephew is already born, premature, but he is already here in the world… The one you helped so many times and even saved him. I thank you so much and I'm very proud for the strong man you became! Smart! I still don't know my son, but I will definitely tell him your story and I want you there to listen to him when he thank you for everything! Plus, Jill owes you a picture of him and you have to wake up to get the picture! Jill cares a lot about you and she stood up several times in your defense! A lot of people care about you Nick! And who'd say that her real father would be the one to raise you! What a small world! So small and I didn't realize you were still alive… Mom will be thrilled when she sees you again and coming back home… I know things were hard between you two back then, but she cries for you everyday since you "died"… she's a very different woman nowadays and I'm sure she always prays for you… I have so much to tell you and surely a lot to hear from you, but my time to visit you is expiring and I really hope this is the last time I do a monologue, next time I want to hear you replying me and maybe even joking me for had cried like a girl when you were just sleeping… There are a lot of people waiting for you brother, including me! We don't just share mere bonds of blood, we also share bonds of friendships, bonds of work and bonds of love… Who loves forgives, and I forgive you for everything! No hard feelings, no resentments. You asked for my forgiveness when we were in the chopper, but I had no time to tell you I do forgive you from the bottom of my heart! I hope you forgive me too for being an asshole. I'm so sorry! Now I have to go, but I'll be waiting for your awake. I love you brother and be proud that you heard that because you're one of the very few men I'd declare my love and so loud! The last time I said I love you to a man was dad! I'm waiting for you!" Leon spoke finally releasing Nick's hand and slowly walking out of the room recomposing himself.

Leon removed the special clothing and then got back to the waiting room where Peter still was.

"How was it?" Peter asked while he saw Leon sitting on the chair

Leon sighed, "I talked a lot of nonsense because I forgot the script order of the lines, but I managed to say the most important topics… Actually I hate monologues and hopefully he will reply next time."

"It's something! I'm sure he heard you."

"By the way, I forgot to tell you, I asked for someone else come to pick you, I'm gonna stay here with Nick. Now is my time to wait outside the door…"

"Well, but the thing is that I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay here with you."

"Come on, you don't have to! We're not even close!" Leon spoke with an air of joke

"But you are part of my family! Families come first to me! And I feel responsible for everything that happened."

"Don't say that! That was a trap and you were fooled too!"

"Yet, I'm a family guy and I'm not going anywhere. I'm also looking forward to meet the famous Nicholas! Dad used to talk so much about him, but my mother never allowed me to visit dad, so I never had the chance to meet him personally and when I finally could visit dad on my own, Nick was already married living else where."

"Famous? Famous for what?"

"Foster kid. The son of his police officer friend!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Our fathers were like best friends, they even had a pact of conduct."

Leon let out a sigh with a slight smile, "I never saw that coming… my father being friends with a criminal like that... Not even I knew my father..."

"Yeah… my dad used to say the same thing, but referring to be friend of a cop."

"This kind of relationship is more common than you think…" Leon left the sentence in hang

"What about your mother? Will you tell her about Nick's condition?"

Leon let out a sigh, "My mother doesn't even know Nick was alive all this long."

"Oh…"

Moment of silence

Peter was thoughtful, he tried to hold himself, but there was something bothering him about the subject, so he finally decided to break the ice, "So she still believes he died at 14?"

Leon nodded

"How could you do that to her?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry to be nosy and for saying this, but I think she deserves to know the truth. Unless she didn't like him at all, I'm sure she suffers about it. There's no pain like of a mother who loses their child."

"Yes, you are being nosy! You don't have any right to say that!"

"Maybe I'm not, but I'm telling you this because of your own selfish attitude."

"Selfish?"

"Yes! I can see your overprotective attitude and in my opinion you are not the one to decide what or how would be their reconciliation. If I was in Nick's place, surely I'd want my mother with me too. A mother I haven't seen in ages! And about her, you don't know how powerful is a mother's pray. Not that it would make him instantly wake up, but surely he'd feel loved and welcomed by those he ran away years ago. I know you're intention is not a bad one, but you should think that it's a chance for them to reconcile with each other too. It's not your call to decide how people deal with their demons, but it's also an act of love not being so controlling… Imagine that this is a great opportunity to start over to all of you! The three of you realizing how close you can be and united this time… I think that it's worse suffering from something you imagine than having to deal with the pain of the reality of a fact. It's a torture to not know things, the doubts, the imagination is always worse... Do you really think your mother deserves to live this lie? This is not the time to omit things, this is the time for everyone to unite good vibrations to that lonely guy."

Leon remained in silence reflecting about the man's words. Even not enjoying the lecture from an acquaintance, internally, he agreed with his point of view.

* * *

 **Well guys that was it for now, I hope you liked it. Thank you all who are still reading the story, I won't give up of the story, specially now that is close to the end. I'd appreciate some feedback. Stay tuned.**


	23. Koe - Offering of Tears

**Hello guys new chapter on the run! Thank you for your patience and support. I'd like to thank** **Jenna Williams for your help and review.**

 **This chapter has some songs to describe better the moment, the lyrics names are there if you feel like listening to. Also I used some lines of the game Fatal Frame 3 for the fragments, but with some alterations.**

 **A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

 **A/N: Koe is voice in japanese.**

 **PS: This chapter is a bit different from all the story format, it's basically in FPOV, but a bit different from the Memoirs along the story. I decided it would be better to situate the current condition of the character in how he is seeing things and living those moments. Not that the third pov doesn't do the same, but it's more for the case to relate better with him, hopefully. Anyways, I hope it's not too confusing.**

 **By the way, I listened to Fatal Frame 4 soundtrack-The Tsukimori Song for the FPOV scenes, it captivates the real aura of the moment the character is going, but I think it suits the whole chapter too.**

* * *

" _Go to the other side. Go to the other side. Cast the boat. Take a ride. Cross the rift, to the other side. Further, and further to the other side. It must sail bearing the memories and all the offering of tears..."_

The sensation is so soft, I don't feel any pain anymore, I feel light, everything is so clear and organized. I see people in white passing by the door, but I don't know any of them. It looks like I'm in a hospital, but I've never seen such clean hospital before. I'm still lying on the bed, but I feel like standing up. Am I allowed? What happened to me? The last thing I remember… so many flashes and I can't make any of them. What is going on with me? Is there anyone with me? I'm hearing voices, but they're so distant. I don't see anyone in the room. I need to leave this place, there's something I need to do! Oops, someone is at the door and I didn't even see the person getting in there, "Who are you?" I ask feeling suspicious

The man in white is coming at my direction, he has a light smile on the face… wait a minute, I think I know him from somewhere…

"Hello Nick! You are finally awake." The man says with a very calm tone

"You are familiar to me…" I reply while I sit back on the bed resting my back on the pillow

"It's normal your confusion, you were very young the last time you saw me."

"Where am I?"

"In a hospital."

I sigh rolling my eyes. Don't need to be a genius to see that.

The man in white smiles

"With the time being you will get back the sense. You just woke up."

"Look, when I asked where I am, I didn't mean the place, but the location."

"Is that really so important?"

"Of course! I need to be somewhere else…" I say while starting to get confused again

"You just need to rest. When you wake up again, if you feel better and calmer, we talk more."

"No! I need to leave this place! I know I need to be somewhere else. I need to be there on time."

"But you were on time…" the man says with a single and calm tone

Fragments of visions once again.

"Leon…" I whisper

The man in white passes his hand over my head, I start to get sleepy.

"Take a rest Nick. You really need it."

Still reluctant the sleepiness, I look directly at the man's face that looks so tranquil, yet so familiar to me. He looks different… Younger…

"Am I dead? Why am I seeing you?" I take a pause, "You are dead! Or maybe I just went nuts and am hallucinating…"

"Do I look dead to you? What is death, what is life after all?"

"So I am crazy!"

"You just need to rest." The man says arranging the pillow

I finally surrender to the sleep. Visions come to me once again, but now I seem to be in a dark place, a street. I hear voices, some men beating someone on the ground motionless. I hear footsteps, someone is getting closer. Gunshots. I can't see anything, but why am I thinking of my dad? He's dead already! Now I remember… I ran away from home, but why?

Things are not dark anymore… Oh, I can see! It's the old man! The woman and the girl on the picture on the bedside table are his late wife and their daughter, Jill… that is her name. She definitely got his eyes.

Why am I seeing this again? This happened so long ago! After that, I started living with him. Great moments! Great man! I wanted to be like him… just as I wanted to be like my brother. They were strong people, such great control of their emotional, so different of me who always cried for everything, my tears bothered my father. Several times he told me to stop crying, to swallow the cry, I wouldn't get anywhere being like that because life wasn't easy. I couldn't be weak and let my emotions defeat me when I needed to be strong.

So I became aggressive… I wasn't good at controlling my emotions. Until I met the old man. I admired him for his strength, his courage to leave his family so they could be free from his crimes. Maybe it was a coward act or even selfish, but in my eyes we were so alike. We both abandoned our families for their good… now I remember, I had fought with my mother before I decided to leave home. We said horrible things to each other, so as I was the only rotten fruit in the salad, I decided to leave without telling anyone... that was the real reason I felt inside to do that. I just used to get people angry and crying. I couldn't take with that anymore. I didn't belong to be part of the perfect Kennedy clan and ruin their image… I guess it didn't work that much now that I think of it…Well, can't change that.

* * *

 **Waiting Room**

Peter seemed more restless than before, he moved nonstop his feet.

Leon noticed the man's behavior, but remained in silence.

Seconds seemed ages passing by. Peter once more let out a deep sigh, he couldn't take it anymore, so he turned to the side and looked at Leon.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said those things to you… We barely know each other. Actually we don't even know each other… But I tend to take other people's drama for me, when I can relate to that story… I don't even see it coming, when I realize, I'm already saying things I shouldn't."

"Well, I guess this is what happens, people see things according to their own story background. No one lives in third person… But yeah, you have bad timing."

"Yeah… and this time I was referring to the relationship of Nick and his mother because I related more their specific stories with my own between my dad and my mom."

Leon remained in silence just looking at Peter, he noticed Peter seemed to need to vent.

"Especially for knowing things about Nick and also his connection with my dad… I didn't mean to sound too judgmental and accuse you that you are wrong, but you not telling your mother the truth, translated in my eyes my own dad and Jill or everybody else he felt like protecting." Peter sighed, "But in the end his timing to approach her almost passed because of me… Things could have been different for the worse, he could have lost the chance to reconcile with her and not after so many times I used to nag him about it, back in the day he acted like you, he kept the pace in his own way… he wasn't wrong, he wasn't right… But the "what if" is what kills me. I'm the type that likes to solve things right away. It's my flaw… and I seem to forget it because of my big mouth."

"It's not about flaw… I understood your message, I've noticed your anxious side and don't think I felt offended by your words and bad timing. I really don't feel offended… But I do things after thinking about it" Leon made a pause, "To be honest, you reminded me of Jill because she's impulsive like you in a lower level. So, I'm used to your type of anxiety, plus, you said you feel responsible for what happened, so I understood your attitude as if it was your guilty conscious speaking for you, but I don't think you are responsible for this event. Like when we first met, you were already waiting for Nick, not me. In this story is not about who is the one to blame, otherwise everyone would be guilty of something! But in my point of view, the only one to be blame is the guy who shot him, he's the one who got him in that condition!"

Peter made a face of agreement, "Yeah, I can see your point, but I feel bad for being nosy. I know you are the husband of the sister I don't even know! I spoke like that to you after taking in account all I know from Nick and my dad's side, yet, it didn't give me the right to say such things at that moment… I'm sorry if I seemed insensitive or something…"

"It's alright! I know you didn't have a bad intention… you know, in fact, it was good to hear that… You made me reflect about something I've been avoiding since Nick returned to our lives."

"Oh, really?"

Leon nodded, "It's time for my mother to know and face the truth! It's time for me to let go of the past and let her decide what she will do about him."

"I'm sure she will come to see him!"

"Yeah, I know that. My point is that I can see the possible lecture she will give me for hiding it from her for so long…"

"She doesn't need to know everything right away. Just tell her Nick was alive and now is in hospital. I don't think she will question you in this occasion."

"Yeah, you have a point."

Not long after the conversation, Leon took a deep breath and headed to the reception to use the phone once again.

* * *

" _I will shatter my memories... these shards... these pieces of me..._ _While I cross this river to the other world, I let my old memories vanish." Nicholas' fragment_

Maybe I was somewhat selfish, but I couldn't take it anymore. It felt like there were two different people inside of me, consuming me, one that wanted vengeance, rebellion, to cause pain by worrying the family members… and the other one that tried to stop it, to control such bad thoughts because did care about those only living members… in one way or another, it seemed like the explosion would be imminent from any of the sides… so I ran away out of nothing. I packed just the necessary and when nobody was home, I left. Anger consumed me. For them and for me.

Silence

I did really have problems… the old man was brave in raising me. I was a person ready to do shit at any time if it wasn't his intervention… therapy helped too, but what really gave me a reason to change was to fall in love with the sweetest and kind girl in the world, her heart was so good that I felt bad for even bad replying to her. She didn't deserve my murmurs and outbursts. She never raised her voice at me even when she had the reason for it. I saw I was the one with the problems and how much good I felt around her, so I decided to change. I started my own treatment, but I needed her. She was my rehab. I learned to silence myself.

I thought I was healed. I was fine about the choice I made and felt ready to take full responsibility for running away, until that day… my past was right next to me, but she didn't notice it. I knew who my brother was becoming into the Government and all the prestige he was acquiring, if I can call that a prestige…

 _I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure  
Of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

 _I've become so numb_  
 _I can't feel you there_  
 _Become so tired_  
 _So much more aware_  
 _I'm becoming this_  
 _All I want to do_  
 _Is be more like me_  
 _And be less like you_

 _Can't you see that you're smothering me_  
 _Holding too tightly_  
 _Afraid to lose control_  
 _'Cause everything that you thought I would be_  
 _Has fallen apart right in front of you_  
 _(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_  
 _Every step that I take is another mistake to you_  
 _(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_  
 _And every second I waste is more than I can take_

 _I've become so numb_  
 _I can't feel you there_  
 _Become so tired_  
 _So much more aware_  
 _I'm becoming this_  
 _All I want to do_  
 _Is be more like me_  
 _And be less like you_

We were separated only by a partition, but that voice could never be mistaken. All the bad memories filled my mind, I remembered of our last fight and all the words she told me. Among all the curses, some of the things she told me that day got into me all this long… She told me I was a curse, a mistake, I didn't deserve to be part of that family, I was a shame, I wasn't perfect like Leon who was a good son to them… she prayed for the day she could kick me out of home and get rid of me… She was ashamed for having me as son… Leon was her only child.

That day I needed all my training to be put in practice. She was talking to a friend, she said she missed me and regretted not being a better mother to me. Pff. That hurt me like hell, all I could think she was a hypocrite. I was blind in fury and resentment. I wanted to punish her. I wanted revenge… I had become worse than her by embracing such feelings… what a moron I was. I sigh… I hated to admit I missed her. Now is too late.

 _And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you_

 _I've become so numb_  
 _I can't feel you there_  
 _I'm become so tired_  
 _So much more aware_  
 _I'm becoming this_  
 _All I want to do_  
 _Is be more like me_  
 _And be less like you_  
 _I've become so numb I can't feel you there_  
 _(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)_  
 _I've become so numb I can't feel you there_  
 _(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)_ Numb, Linkin Park

I was so wrong Momma! I was so wrong in not realizing how hard you were giving to raise two kids alone. You weren't raised to be a "single mother". I failed being a good son. Why now I regret all the bad things I did? Why now I see it so small? There is so much rolling in my mind.

Once again, I hear footsteps coming to my room. I sit in a more comfortable position on the bed and wait to see who's coming. The man in white again.

"Hello Nick! Are you feeling better now?" he asked in the usual calm way

"Not really." I say wiping my tears

"Why not?" the man asked showing concern

"Remembered things…"

"What did you remember?"

"My mistakes…"

"The past cannot be changed, but it works for reflection. You are finally at that stage and that's a good improvement."

I continue looking down, I can't face that man right now. Something bothers me, I feel I need to say what I always swallowed hard in the past because exposing my feelings orally were never my real ability. I sigh deeply, "Why do you care? Why are you here? You never really cared about me at all." I don't need to look at the man to know he's slightly surprised I know his real identity

The man in white sighs, he's not there to deny who he really is, "I always cared about you son, but I failed immensely demonstrating it to you… you and I were so much alike and that's why we had such disagreements… I was wrong in so many aspects… too bad I just realized it when it was too late."

"You told me a lot of mean things!"

"I know and I regret it every day. I know asking for your forgiveness won't delete it, but I really mean it when I admit now to you that I'm very sorry for all the hurt. I'll understand if you don't feel like forgiving me…" the man spoke with sincerity

I can feel in my core my father's sincerity and honestly I'm very tired to keep dragging it on. I can remember we had good moments and the lessons I kept with me all my life. He taught me how to be stronger. He taught me how to be independent because the truth is that running away like that put me in check about those lectures… the shadow of the past gave me the light of forgiveness even though it seems too late and useless now. We wasted our opportunity to have a good and beautiful father-son relationship. Now I am aware of it.

I don't move my face, but I move my eyes in his direction finally making eye contact. He looks at me with resilience. I feel so light right now, I can't believe I have finally heard those words from him… somehow, that was all I ever wanted to hear from him, from them… it feels like I'm finally being accepted. I'm finally being heard.

Before I can answer, I see two more people in white entering in the bedroom. I immediately recognize them… but seeing them just makes me realize one thing…

"Hello Nick." The couple greet me with a warm smile

Seeing my grandmother and grandfather from Raccoon immediately fills my eyes with tears of nostalgia. Things used to be lighter when they were living on Raccoon City and alive… How much I missed them! This family reunion is definitely affecting me and I finally see the new beginning in my journey. They all embrace me and It all, almost feels perfect, but from the fact I miss someone else, the woman I loved the most in my entire life. The woman that touched my soul and made me a better person, a better man. The woman that comforted my emotional wounds.

"She's waiting for you at the central yard." My father tells me. I widen my eyes in knowing he could read my mind.

"Yard inside a hospital?" I reply with a questioning tone

"Why not?" my grandmother replies with a soft smile

"Okay…" I say not wanting to prolong the questioning

"We will take you there when you feel ready for it." my grandfather spoke calmly

 _Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were  
But I walked away  
If only I knew What I know today  
Ooh ooh_

 _I would hold you in my arms_  
 _I would take the pain away_  
 _Thank you for all you've done_  
 _Forgive all your mistakes_  
 _There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again_  
 _Sometimes I wanna call you_  
 _But I know you won't be there_

 _Some days I feel broke inside_  
 _But I won't admit_  
 _Sometimes I just wanna hide_  
 _Cause it's you I miss_  
 _And it's so hard to say goodbye_  
 _When it comes to this ooh_

 _Would you tell me I was wrong_  
 _Would you help me understand_  
 _Are you looking down upon me_  
 _Are you proud of who I am_  
 _There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance_  
 _To look into your eyes_  
 _And see you looking back_

 _If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I missed you since you've been away  
Ooh  
It's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time_ (Hurt – Christina Aguilera)

I walk slowly until the central yard. This hospital is so different from everything I've seen in my entire life. Doesn't even feel like a real hospital, if you know what I mean…

My relatives give me privacy, I look back in reflex just to confirm this is not my imagination. They're still there waiting patiently. I turn my face back again, to see the woman sitting on a bench near some big vases with plants. The atmosphere is so calm and light, I could stay here forever…

The blonde woman with light skin, dressed in a white simple dress and loose hair down her waist notices my presence. She looks at me with a warm and big smile. How much I missed that smile! I'm thrilled, but at the same time I can't make a move, I can't believe I'm seeing once again My Sarah.

Damn! It feels like in our first meet. I was paralyzed by her presence when we met in High School. I saw her from afar sitting on a bench at school. We were so young and she looked so beautiful… now I feel like the same when I was just a teenage. But I'm aware of the timeline that passed and all the ups and downs we had in all those years we spent together, more than a decade of the human life. She is as much as beautiful as I remembered, and I recall so well all the details of her face, but she is so much beautiful now, she looks radiant, yet peaceful… It makes me feel happy and overwhelmed for seeing her like that, briefly I remember how she looked in her final days, yet always beautiful to me. She never lost her grace even after all the pain and losses we had been through.

She stands up and comes to my direction.

"Sarah…" I whisper

"Hi Nick!" she speaks with a warm and large smile that just makes her even more stunning and those blue-pool eyes that were always so captivating are looking at me right now.

"…" I'm completely mute, too much emotions going on.

"I've missed you too. Thank you for all the prayers and thoughts all this long, they really comforted me… I prayed back wishing you could overcome all the negativity and finally move on to be happy."

"I never forgot you! I just continued my life because you asked me that! But I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry for what?" she asks with an innocent gaze

"I couldn't fulfil the promise." I say lowering my face

"But you still can…"

"How? It's too late… I still kept the hurt inside of me and now I'm dead… I couldn't reconcile with them…"

"You still can."

"How?"

"Haven't you heard their voices? Their prayers?" she speaks with a soft tone

"Whose voices and prayers?"

"Your family's."

The offering of tears…

I stop for a moment to think, I have a vague memory of hearing voices, but I thought it was just my imagination.

"You had good actions that proved you had changed. You were there for them…" Sarah speaks to me

In the exact moment I hear those words from her, flashback fill my mind. I start remembering some events with Jill and my nephew and also the run I made to rescue Leon and Peter from the trap.

"Now you remembered." She speaks with a single tone

"I reached them with the helicopter, but Leon was desperate. He told me to stay with him and not die on him… but I did die." I say it feeling very confused with the information, so I look at her waiting for an answer or plausible explanation

Sarah doesn't take too long to understand that look, "It's up to you to choose your new path."

Okay, so now it's up to me to choose between living this peaceful vibe with some people I care and alongside the love of my life, or to go back to the old routine and having to face my old demons that are not demons anymore, hopefully…

"Is it me or you don't seem to want me to stay?" I say looking at her after realizing her different posture towards me. I thought I was the love of her life…

"Don't be silly, it's not up to me to decide your destiny. You decide if you have unfinished business or not." She says laughing a bit as if she had read my mind

"I don't want to leave you again! All these years without you were so lonely and dark! It was like the old days wandering in the streets again until…" I cannot continue the sentence because it hurts me to feel like a cheater

"Until you met someone else." Sarah speaks with a calm tone completing my sentence

I look at her intrigued, how does she know about Nicole? Oh okay, stupid question. She smiles at me.

"I don't think you are a cheater. I know how much faithful and loyal you were with me since we met… I just want you to be happy and you are free to decide how you will purchase it." Sarah speaks with sincerity finally taking my hands. It's a very different touch.

Our eyes meet and we smile at each other warmly. I'm motionless. My relatives approach us and we all exchange gazes and smiles. What a great sensation! This place feels like heaven. I feel so light and free. I'm finally ready to move on…

* * *

 **Well guys that was it for now. I hope you liked it. We are now really close to the very end.**

 **In this chapter we could see the real journey Nicholas is going on. His dilemmas. His resignation. He has finally understood his responsibility in his own path and the consequeces of it. Nick was never meant to be a real rival or bad person, he was a man who had flaws and made some bad choices based on his restless emotions and dubious feelings. He was after all just a human being who wasn't an angel, but also had good traits and actions. Nick is like those people that are out there who still struggle with their own story and all the emotions that are dragged in it, good or bad. It's like those stories that we hear so much that we have to repair and do the good before is too late. Most of us regret things when it's already too late. We cannot go back in the past. We don't have the answer of our future. So usually is too late for us to make better decisions after we realize we didn't reach what we wished for, or after not getting the dream we so much wanted or maybe the dream had become a nightmare. Usually is too late to repair the damages that we inflict or others inflict on us, usually is too late to start over. Most of the times, we spend a whole life acting erractically because of the echoes of the past.**  
 **Nick is one of those people, very few people, who had the realization and made the opposite move from the bad choices and decided to go forward it. Maybe it was too late for the others he had pendencies to hear that from him, to get to know he had in fact changed. Maybe it was too late for him to tell that to all the people who deserved to hear that from him, but for his soul he had finally come to the real realization and for our souls, it's never too late.**  
 **And then, Nick found himself in a crossroads... But well, all of us are always in a crossroads about our own actions and choices to be made.**

* * *

 **NOTE 11/14/16**

 _ **I'd like to inform that I'm going through a terrible block with this story, I'm very sorry for that. However, I won't give up on it and slowly I will write until I can update again after I complete the reboot.  
**_


	24. Chapter 24

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

Maggie arrived at the hospital a few hours later, coming straight from the airport. She just carried a medium sized purse containing just the necessary for her personal use and a very few pieces of clothes.

"Leon!" she said when she got at the waiting room door and spotted him

"Mom!"

"How is he? Is it really him?" she asked demonstrating how perplexed she still was about the news

"Yeah, it's really him." Leon sighed, "The last thing the doctors said was that they were going to reduce his coma and test if he would respond to it."

"Hopefully he will!"

"Yeah… I hope so too."

"Is that his blood on you?" she asked seeing the large amount of stains on his blue shirt

"Yeah."

"You should go change your clothes. Doesn't look good."

"Yeah, I know, but technically I'm still on duty and I can't go around to go shopping, plus I don't have my wallet here."

"I know sweetie, that's why I brought some shirts you left home… by the way, how tall is Nick? Would your shirt size fit him? I didn't have time to go shopping." she said doubtless about her younger son recovery while she opened her purse

Leon couldn't help but laugh a bit of his mother's extra care, "Yeah, it will fit him." He replied after he took another blue shirt from her and black pants

"Now go change!"

"Yeah… by the way, this is Peter; Jill's brother."

Peter finally looked at the family after entertaining himself watching the wall clock as if pretending he was invisible.

"Hello Peter, nice to meet you. I'm Margaret, but you can call me Maggie."

"Nice to meet you too Maggie!"

"I'm sorry we didn't meet under better circumstances."

"It's alright, I totally understand."

"Are you younger than Jill?"

"Yes."

"You two look alike, especially the eyes."

"I'm glad to hear that… actually she's my half-sister."

"Oh, I see…"

After a while, Leon returned to the room and spotted the two talking.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I met the doctor on my way and she said come by in a little." Leon spoke

"Any positive trait on her face?" Maggie asked

"Not that I could notice."

The three of them exchanged gazes and waited patiently for the visit of the doctor that gladly didn't take too long.

"Hello again Leon, Mr. Marshall." The doctor with Asian features greeted them not ignoring the mother's presence, but oblivious to that detail so far

"Doctor Hahn this is my mother, Margareth." Leon introduced the women who greeted each other politely

"Any news on Nick's condition?" Maggie spoke both apprehensive and expecting some hope

"I had told Leon earlier that your son's condition is still very delicate. We started reducing his induced coma to check any positive alteration, but we didn't have any response from him. Right now, his state is stable which can be a good thing because he hadn't gotten worse either. He is still in observation and progressively we are reducing the sedation. If he respond significantly until tomorrow, we will continue monitoring him to check any physical alterations or sequels and hopefully discharge him from the ICU and move him to the observation room."

"What if he doesn't respond until there?" Maggie asked

"We will continue the current treatment which is not getting worse and surely that's something good to work with."

"I see… What about visits? May I see him?" the mother asked

"The police of the hospital only allows two visitors at time, prioritizing family at his current condition. He had already been treated, so in a while you will have permission to visit him. Leon knows the way." The doctor replied

"Understood, thank you doctor!" the woman replied with a faint smile

"You're welcome. A nurse might come to call you later. Now excuse me."

Leon and Maggie nodded. The mother turned to Leon not hiding her good expectations after the news. Leon smiled faintly at her and as a mother that knows her son's subtlest signs, she could guess something else bothered him.

"Is it all Nick's condition that is bothering you or something else…like work?"

"No, not work."

"So what then?"

"With the hurry of the subject I forgot to tell you that you are already a grandmother!"

"Oh really?" the woman had a large smile on her face, finally some real good news to hear, "Wait a minute, already?" she had a puzzled look after making the math for the due date

Leon nodded smiling back at her, "Yeah, he came earlier, but he's fine as far as I know."

"Aww, congratulations son! This is great news!" she said taking her son into a warm embrace

"Yeah…"

"You should stay with your wife and son, I will stay with him."

"Yeah, but I'm still on duty because of that one…" Leon said pointing his head in the direction of Peter

Peter smiled slightly when Maggie looked at him again.

"Cannot he stay?" She asked

Leon looked thoughtful, would not the protocol allow Peter to be presented to his superior,

"It's not the right thing to do. I have to introduce him. "He replied

"As far as I know it was my father who hired you, I just need to talk to him to get you out of that duty." Peter interrupted

Leon made a face aware of what he said was true, but even with that in mind, he would rather inform and ask permission for such an act.

Maggie lent her cell phone to Leon so he could get in touch with Hunnigan. After a brief conversation, Peter was given permission to stay with Maggie while Leon was released from his duty.

Mother and son said good-bye while Peter approached her for support. Sometime after Leon's departure, the doctor who was taking care of Nicholas's case called Maggie to talk and then told her she could have visit Nick in his room.

* * *

Maggie entered the room and felt her chest tighten to see her youngest son in such condition. No mother would like to see their son so vulnerable and helpless. She walked to the side of the bed and lightly caressed her son's hand, already a man now. Tears ran down her face as she remembered her sad past with her own flesh and blood.

"Forgive me, my son..." she bent over his chest, "I've made a mistake with you and I'm so sorry that I did not perceive my misconduct in time to lose you..." she spoke in between sobs, "I do not want to, I can't lose you again without telling you how much I love you and have always loved you since I knew you were in my womb... Please give us that chance and make a new end." She squeezed his hand lightly while stroking his head and kissed his forehead

Maggie got a scare after she felt a pulse in her hand and immediately looked at Nick who was still with his eyes closed. She waited a little longer, but nothing happened, but her hope didn't shatter.  
A nurse came in to check on Nick's situation. Maggie left the room during the procedure, met Peter, and commented with him what happened. Peter had no doubt that Nick would wake up at any moment and shared with her some stories that his father told him about Nick.

* * *

Leon arrived at the hospital and met Hunnigan at the reception thanking her big help, "I owe you a lot!"

"It's alright. How's Nick?"

"He was stable when I left."

"This could be a good prognosis."

"Yeah… my mother is hopeful he will wake up and be fine."

"I see. What about you?"

"I want him to wake up too…"he said gesturing with his head for them to talk in a more private area "By the way, do you have any updates on the other subject?" he asked

"Yes, everything is fine, but it will be a long process. I was working on some papers, but I'll need your approval on other matters."

"Sure, but let's see how Nick goes and then I'll decide things clearly."

"Okay, now go stay with your wife and son, you are already off duty."

"Alright." Leon replied with a nod

"I'll be waiting for Mr. Marshall."

"I'll tell him that."

"Thanks."

Leon got in the room Jill was and saw her with Dick by the bedside, "Hey" he greeted them with a smile, walking at the other side to greet Jill with a kiss.

"Hey son!" Dick greeted him back with a friendly gaze

"How's was the mission?" Jill asked

"Uhm, it was fine, I'm still in one piece." Leon replied and unconsciously looked at Dick who remained in silence

"Good." Jill replied

"Well I can see you no longer need me Darling. Congratulations to both of you for that amazing kid and all the blessing on this mission! You know where to find me." Dick spoke planting a kiss on his daughter's forehead

"Thank you Dad, let's not lose contact anymore."

"No, we won't!"

"There's also Peter. I look forward to meet him." She aded

"I'm sure it will be a great family reunion, just exactly the way he likes it." Dick smiled at her and looked at Leon who made a positive face indicating that everything was fine and Peter was safe.

Leon walked until Dick, "Thank you Mr. Valentine for everything you did. Be sure you can always count on me." he spoke in gratitude

"Thank you Leon for taking care of my precious daughter. I'm happy to have you in my family. Your father would be proud of both of you. I'm sure he's there above watching out for us." Dick spoke taking Leon into a friendly hug slapping him softly on the back, "He'll wake up!" he whispered on Leon's ear

Leon made a single nod in agreement with a faint smile, "Hunnigan is waiting for you." Leon spoke

"Alright, take care you both. I love you My Princess."

"Take care dad, love you too."

"Take care as well Mr. D.V."

The old man left the room; Leon turned to his wife stepping closer to the bedside.

"Do you want to take some rest? You look tired." Leon spoke caressing her hand

"No, I'm fine. It's almost time for you to meet our son when they bring him to breastfeed." She spoke with a proud smile

"I'm quite anxious… I'm so curious to see him." He spoke with excitement

"He's a little angel. I think he's going to look like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's got your lips; his head and face shape look like yours too."

Leon smiled imagining it. At that moment they heard knocks on the door, then a nurse entered holding their baby in her arms, "Hello Mrs. Kennedy, look who is here!" she spoke cheerful standing by the bedside

Leon observed from afar the small baby being delivered to Jill who looked at him with a proud gaze. Jill smiled gracefully, happy for the family she got. Leon approached the bedside to see better his own flesh. There was a mix of feelings, at the same time he was happy for starting a family, he knew things would be quite different from now on, including his own relationship with Jill and hopefully, that change would be for the best.

"Look who's here, it's daddy!" Jill spoke with a childish voice turning the baby to Leon to see him

"Hey, little boy." Leon talked to the infant with a proud face

"He's perfect, isn't he?" Jill spoke with a smile from ear to ear

"Yeah, but he looks like an ET." Leon spoke in his usual joking tone

"Leon!" Jill snapped calling his attention

"I'm just kidding. He' perfect, he's an angel and a strong guy after all he has been through… We have been through." He said with a proud smile

"Yes he is."

"He got your eyes and nose." He added

"Yeah, I guess he did."

"Let's see his personality."

Jill nodded in agreement, "You should hold him." She said

"Yeah… I was just waiting him to finish the feed."

"He'll be sleeping by then."

"Oh, alright. I won't want to disturb that."

The nurse instructed Leon how to hold the infant, "I'm afraid to break him." Leon commented and the women couldn't help laughing at his awkward maneuvering. There were no words that could describe Leon's emotions right now. He held his own blood in that frail little body. A fruit of their love. Some tears formed in Leon's eyes, but those were tears of excitement and happiness, that was a moment that deep inside he always wished for; Having a family.

Jill watched her men thrilled. The harmony was starting again. Leon kissed his son's head who started to cry again.

"Okay, okay, you want mommy back." Leon said delivering the infant to Jill

The couple enjoyed every minute they spent with their little one, at that moment the problems were left aside. They deserved to focus on good things. After the nurse took the baby for the incubator, Jill finally made the question about Nick. She knew Leon very well to notice the subtle differences in his gaze. Leon told her everything.

"I'm sure he did listen to you. I'm glad that you two finally came to a proximity even for a brief moment. That wasn't too late…" she spoke in support, "You know I never sensed he hated you, but it was evident he was hurt… I'm sure he'll take that in account inertly and when he wakes up, the three of you can start over."

Leon smiled softly in agreement.

That was all they had for the day. Now they just had to wait the time to work on things. Nicholas once put the family apart, but now he was putting them close and even closer than the families had ever been.

* * *

 **Wow, 5 months later and I managed to update again. I'd like to thank everybody who still reads the story after so long and I'd like to say that the story is going through a slight reboot in the initial chapters and I will enhance others so it can become a better story. But it won't change the events that have happened so far, since the main plot have been published.**

 **I don't know when I'll update again and I don't even know if I will just finish the story after the reboot. I'm still deciding.**

 **The good thing is that I'm finally leaving the crappy block and I can't think about this story once again, but since my main focus now is in my Chris' fic, Forbidden Love, and a Sailor Moon fic as wel, so I'm kind of with very busy hands, besides the busy real life. I do apologize for that** **irregularity of update.**

 **Thank you once again for everything! :D**

 **2/6/17**


	25. Afterglow

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 **Nick's POV**

There are a few major places from my childhood years that I will never forget, no matter how far I roam or how old I get. They are places where big things happened – where magic was made, or where you can remember things like a yummy smell or funny moments.

As the sound of tepid steps alternate and voices at distance, clicking intrusively up the hospital room, my eyes remain focused ahead on nothingness, as the surroundings passes by us in a slow motion. I am nothing more than a frightening little boy, unable to move if it weren't for the comfort offered by those hands wrapped protectively around mine. Even sill, I'm not ready for this lonely walk and I'm not prepared to hear what they're telling me, even though that now I know is the time where I have to be strong.

I don't know if it's the drugs or the vast approaching of everything else, but I am finding it an increasing challenge just to pull myself out of the disorientation between dreams and waking. If breathing is as innate as living might seem, it's obvious that I am no longer as instinctive as I am a product of the very bones and innards which are left to compose me. I'm less aware and more aware of this. In my stupor of never-ending mental dysfunction, I find myself spinning in passages of sleep, unconsciousness, rest and pale viability. I'm thinking this now; even when I thought I was asleep and realized I could barely tell the difference anymore.

I find the clock on the wall, but everything starts to walk backward. Only a stray hand to the table in my right finds the marker to set me straight and I eye the plastic cup with listless contempt, as I toss the pills into my mouth and feel their taste recognize me. Their various dislodge with some water, but the flavor remains a sore reminder of another nameless day.

My body is pressed like a mold into the mattress, making for another contest in my struggle to recognize existence. The blanket at my shoulder feels rested with attentive precision, just like the everlasting warmth that heeds at my back. I turn over and am met by the kink in the blanket's edge, sprawled like a waterfall over bed's side from her grief-stricken farewell. I touch the place with my fingers and exhale with something resembling release. The relief of knowing I didn't just imagine my mother being here is something all too overwhelming to express.

I inhale, but can't find her scent. The air around me feels almost opaque.

"You okay?"

I am somehow startled Leon's conventional question. He reflects my inquired response by promptly catching the cup that I send falling from the bedside table, before setting on me with a look of ambivalence.

"How long was I asleep?" I murmur

"Just two minutes bro" he replied with his usual jokes

I can only stare as the brief exchange unfolds before me, words slipping between my ears so numbly I can't hear them.

God, I can't even breathe… yet, for the first time in my life I feel there is hope for me, for us.

My lips tic and fidget into barely formed words as I scurry to speak and yet all I can manage is to almost heave with each laden breath.

A gentle reminder stirs me woozily from the deepest pits of dreams and nightmares. Through thick willows of blanketed dark, it's a tune to me and I feel myself murmur to it groggily. I feel resistant to believe I am still alive. Sleep feels like the easiest surrender.

I hate the smell of hospitals. I hate the effort it takes to just turn over in bed as tubes and cords tangle and constrict like the perfect noose and don't even mention the hour long round trip I need to plan just to use the bathroom. It was already a given how much I despise the plastic mattress protector that verbally irritates like a fork against a plate, but fuck, I hate being stuck in this box with nowhere to go. I can't take a piss without somebody knowing and I can't choose not to answer the door when someone knocks.

I'm suffocating here. In the very place that's the guardian and source of life, I feel every space of it consume me from the inside out. It kills me being here. The irony is tainted inevitably.

"I'm sorry mom"

"Shhh, don't speak. I won't ever leave your side anymore, so just take a rest." She spoke grabbing hold of my hand

My body leaps forward in a fury of desperate departure in search for her awaiting arms. She was waiting for me. our landing is pure grace.

I swallow and settle the side of my face onto the cove of her hand, feeling her fingers drizzle consolingly over my cheek as I catch my breath. My eyes close, absorbing the adornment of a kiss to the crest of my head, yet light continues to seek my bloodshot gaze with resolution. She hums. I hum in acknowledgement. Words aren't necessary.

Her eyes are throwing me pennies for my thoughts as she studies me and I wonder what words will tranced beond the spoken form. Sometimes a simple look at her makes me see forever or maybe I could just see forever with her. she's my light on awakening from the dream which are now my ghosts, yet it's in them where I exist through periods of time that crawl back to my past and run to a future that I will certainly never experience for real.

Some time ago, I don't remember how long ago… the struggle to hold off everything outside of me caved in on top of the very core of what's kept me going all these years. I was convinced for a long time that a hero was what they died for and not what they lived for. I was convinced of a lot of stuff, really. Too many things that I shared only with Sarah through the voyage. Those days don't matter so much anymore and neither do the nights because I'm not longer afraid of the darkness thanks to her… and to my Pappa…

* * *

 **Some Time Later**

I finally got my discharge. I couldn't wait to inhale the oxygen of the Nature outside the hospital. To feel Sun's warmth on my skin. To feel free again. To feel alive.

"Mom will be waiting for us, but before I have to go somewhere else. Do you mind?" Leon talked in a friendly tone. It was good to feel I had a brother again.

"No at all." I replied

I'm stirred by adrenaline and don't really mind taking a ride in town. Anything was better than that hospital atmosphere! I have a few candy bars and half of a coffee still fermenting off the tip of my tongue as I watch Leon driving to a residential complex.

I couldn't help but to notice he was familiar to the security guard of the entrance. He drove until the last street and parked in front of a two stories white house, which had a beautiful front garden.

"I'll be right back" Leon spoke leaving the car. I had nothing else to do besides nodding in agreement. Where would I got after all?

I turned on the radio while I finished my snacks during the wait. About five minutes later, I saw Leon waving at me to enter the house. I frowned in confusion wondering what was awaiting me.

"She's waiting for you." He told me

I frowned even more puzzled following him to the living room. A nurse passes by us as if giving us privacy. My heart beat steady. Seconds that felt eternity and the sudden shiver in my whole body when I passed the door and saw that so familiar silhouette sitting on the couch smiling nervously but beautifully at me.

"I'm going to leave you alone." Leon spoke in a tone that for me was very distant as my thoughts were still trying to make sense of what was going on. All I could feel was his light slap on my shoulder before leaving us alone.

"Thank you for everything, Leon" the woman smiled kindly at him

 **TPOV**

Nick's eyes were widened in shock. Maybe for someone like him that episode shouldn't be a surprise to him, but he just couldn't help it.

"You seem like you have seen a ghost." The woman spoke with a joke

Nick exhaled still studying all the details of that woman that he so believed she was dead. She had bandages on some parts of her body, her face was still a bit swollen, but all that mattered was that she was still alive. Memories of his dreams came to his mind and she was the only person he cared and hadn't seen.

Nick could not believe his eyes and ignored the pain of his healing injuries to hurry to her way and take her into a long embrace.

"I'm sorry for my bad looks… I'm not pretty anymore." She spoke looking down covering her face with a saddened tone

Nick smiled slightly as he remembered Nicole used to be a very vain woman. He took her grip, making her reveal her face once again. She looked at him with evident shy, but his warm smile slowly gave her confidence. He caressed her face gently, "You are and you always be beautiful in my eyes. It's just a matter of time until you heal completely." He spoke with a warm gaze

"There will have sequels…"

"You will continue being beautiful and even more then because you are a strong woman! I admire you much more after all you've done! You were brave!"

"I guess I helped saving the day a little bit after all the mess that had happened before and after…"

"Don't be hard on yourself. Everything is alright!"

Nicole smiled slightly, "I was damned when I heard about your condition... That made me realize that despite our small fights, I cared a lot about you… more than I admitted to myself and just prayed would wake up"

"I was damned when I heard about your death and when I was facing my own death I hoped that I would see you there too… Leon told me my heart stopped 3 times… it's a miracle I survived."

"You're a brave man" she rested her face on his shoulder

Nick rest his face on her head, caressing her arm, "So now you are part of the special program."

"Yeah… Agent Nicole Portman is officially dead! I just need to get used to it."

"I can totally relate! What's your name now?"

She sighed, "I don't know… I'm still deciding…"

At that moment Leon returned to the living room and apologized for the interruption.

"I know you two have a lot to talk, but Nick… Mom's waiting and she just called."

Nicholas let out a heavy sigh. Surely he wanted to meet his mother, but Nicole felt like his priority and he didn't want to let her side any minute anymore. She needed him; he needed her. Knowing she was still alive gave him more prospects for a future. She wasn't Sarah, but she did have a very special part in his heart.

"Don't let your mother waiting. I will be here if you want to catch up again…"

"Of course I will come to see you again! We are going to heal together."

Nicole giggled. Leon watched the couple and helplessly smiled at their interaction. They had a bond. Nicole seemed lighter and happier, and that was something that made him feel good.

The couple had their first kiss after the war. It was tender, but full of new feelings – freedom like.

"I will be back to help you decide your first name because you already have the last name." Nick smiled taking her grip

"What do you mean?" she gave him a puzzled look

Nick smiled brightly looking at the two, "Because there is a new Ms. Kennedy in the family."

Nicole had a somewhat surprised expression, briefly she looked at Leon who had the same reaction as her.

Enthusiastically Nick continued his speech, "You deserve my real last name. If I knew I was coming to see you, I'd be prepared to do things the right way." he said kneeling in front of her, "I am officially asking you, will you marry me?"

Oblivious to the pain, the green-eyed woman couldn't help the large smile on her face, "Yes!" she nodded and once again they shared a kiss

"I'll return with the ring." He spoke standing up

"Okay. When you return we decide my first name even though I wish I could keep my first name…"

"Program or no program from now on I will be by your side, protecting you from anything! If your wish is to be Nicole Kennedy, so let it be!" Nick said with conviction

The Kennedy brothers left the house and entered the car.

"Leon."

"Hum"

"Thank you for taking care of Nicole. That was a smart move and enactment."

"I did what I thought it was the best for her, but now it's your responsibility her safety and happiness or you will have to deal with me and Mr. Valentine!"

Nicholas giggled, "You're not a problem, he is!" he joked

"Of course I'm a problem, I'm you older brother! You owe me respect or I'll kick your ass!" Leon replied starting the engine. They continued their teasing all the way to their mother just like blood brothers.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Thank you all for the patience and for the read. I might have took a long time to complete this story and I do apologize for that. I still have the plan to continue the reboot, but that won't be my priority now, so I decided to conclude the story.**

 **It was a long run, but I stick to my word!**

 **Better late than never xD**

 **Thank you Reaper2908 and** ** **silver scropion** for your patience  
**

 **Special thanks to JennaWilliams for had helped me before and with her constant support throughout my fics' journey :D**


End file.
